Hellsing: Lucifer's Assension
by ProtoKnightblazer
Summary: What happens if there was another fledging, one with origins unknown? Will Hellsing turn out better... or worse? [Discontiuned]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Whatever I may say, I do not own Hellsing and its characters (Exepct for Lucifer XDD)**

**Prologue**

_My name is Lucifer Elemental. _

_If anyone ever said that I was your typical, average fifteen-year-old kid that lived a normal life, with not a care in the world… _

_Then that someone lied. _

_My story is NOT for the faint hearted, mind; for this tale I am going to tell is beyond the world you and I know, a world that none would ever believe. This is a world where things beyond your imagination exist. A world which you would know... soon._

_I am Lucifer. And this… is my story._

* * *

The great blue yonder rose high above me as patches magnolia white clouds dotted the sky. The majestic sun extended its warm rays towards me as I strolled down the path. A wanderer, that's who am I… after the place in which I called home was completely decimated, by person or persons unknown.

Anyway, back to the story. The azure sky, earth or my heart didn't suggest that anything unbelievable was about to happen as I was strolling along the dirt path, where my true story begins. The green leaves rustled ever so gently as the wind passed through, cooling me under the hot sun. Humming my favorite tune, I looked up as a number of baby bluebirds chirped merrily as they fluttered about, not knowing that my life would be changed in a matter of seconds… forever.

Suddenly, the tranquility of the scene was broken by the loud beep of a horn. Annoyed, I turned my head, only to notice a young boy of about five years of age chasing a bright, big beach ball that had rolled onto the road. The truck was only a few meters away from the boy, loudly beeping his horn, but he didn't hear it. Without hesitation, I rushed out to the road and shoved the young boy away.

Suddenly then came the binding lights…

The splitting headache…

The immeasurable pain…

Then all went blank.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short prologue, people. Chapter One will come soon, and a lot longer.**


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: No matter how I try, I do not own Hellsing or its characters. Only Lucifer Elemental is mine. Kthxbye.**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

I opened my eyes. Everywhere, only darkness surrounded me. I tried to move my arms, but felt nothing in return. The same thing happened on my legs. Every part of my body never moved, as if I didn't have a body; nothing moved at my command. Even breathing was deemed impossible.

_Where am I? _I wondered to no one in particular.

_Nothingness. _came the reply.

_Oh, I se- WHO ARE YOU! _I demanded back at the voice.

_That, you need not know, _it replied simply. _But know that I come, giving you a chance to live once more._

_Live once more? _I questioned the meaning of those three words.

_Yes, but not in the world in which you know. In another, you shall live, where things thought impossible exist. _It stated with cryptic words.

_How? _I inquired.

_There, different creatures exist and freely roam in that world. The creatures of the night live there, under the moonlight._

_Like… vampires?_

_Yes._

I could have screamed if I had a mouth at that moment. Vampires? I could live, but in a world where people can never snuggle up in the warm comfort and security called home during the silent nights.

_If you decide to go there, _it stated once more, _Know that you will no longer be human, or a mortal._

_I'll be a vampire?_

_Yes, but human blood continues to flow through you. _That was what the voice said in its cryptic tone.

I thought hard. If I was right, it was implying that I was to become half a vampire, if my decision was to go there. My mind stirred. Curiosity was starting to brew within me. I had never heard of a half vampire before. But would I take that step? To live as an outcast once again?

_Yes, _said a voice in my head. And I had to admit, it was right… somehow.

_I think I am ready, _I said as an answer to the unknown voice.

_Very well._

Suddenly, I felt as if an icy dagger had been plunged through my head. I wanted to shake that feeling off, but it kept on stabbing me, making me cry out silent screams as pain erupted all over me. Then came the coldest wind that could freeze bones and metal blowing at me, numbing all my senses as I faded away in the vast nothingness…

Crickets creaked all around me. Far away, I heard a wolf's howl. The hooting of owls finally woke me up. Groaning, I opened my eyes. Pale moonlight from the crescent moon in the midnight sky shone dimly above me. The cooling wind whistled on the leaves of the ancient oak trees that were surrounding the patch I awoke on. Sitting up onto the ground, I saw a little town just a few meters ahead of me.

_Now, four choices lie ahead of you. _The voice said. It was getting fainter by the minute, but I got the gist of it.

_What are they? _I asked.

_One; be enslaved by FREAKs, and you'll certainly be dead soon. Two; get killed by a human. Three; Drink water from a wolf's paw print to turn human again and finally… _said the voice as it trailed off for the last option, unsure.

_What is the last option? _I questioned.

_The final choice I am giving you is a path in which few have –and would- taken. Seek out the rogue vampire, Alucard, who is servant to Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing family. There, ask Alucard to mix his blood with yours and turn you into a true vampire._

My heart beat a million times faster after hearing that. Options one and two were definitely out; I wasn't here to die. So it only boiled down to either being a human once again… or a vampire.

_My strength is waning, _it said. _But know that if you decide to seek Alucard, tell him or Integra this: In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be blasted into eternal damnation. Amen. And with these final words, I shall take my leave. Farewell, young one._

_Wait! _I exclaimed, but I felt a cold chill down my spine was a sudden hollowness entered my heart. The howling wind rustled through the trees once again. I wiped away the tears brimming my eyes, and looked at the waning moon. Now two paths lay ahead of me, one of normality; another that was impossible to believe until now. But which path will I choose…?

In any case, I decided to stay in the town for a while, if I was to choose between the two choices, and do a little snooping around for a bit of information, for I hadn't had the slightest clue who Alucard was, or this Hellsing thing that voice had mentioned. "It's a damn lot better than just standing here like an idiot anyway," I muttered to myself, taking my first steps into the new world in which I had chosen to live.

Finally, I reached the town. As I took the first few steps into the place, it was apparent that this wasn't bustling with life twenty-four hours like the towns and cities I had seen in my world. The entire place was desolate, without a single soul lurking on the silent streets. _Guess all of em' are rather infamous here, _I thought grimly to myself, heading towards the nearest house available. Walking up to the wooden door, I raised a fist and knocked twice on the door. Only silence was my reply. Sighing, I was about to turn and try my luck somewhere else, when…

"Who's there?" demanded a voice inside the place.

"A weary traveler, seeking refuge from the icy winds," I replied. _Albeit one who's half a vampire. _I added silently (and grimly) in my head.

The door then creaked open, and a man's face stuck out from the door. He had a pair of black beady eyes and a sharp nose. His short, blond hair was distinctly ruffled up and a pair of thin lips that stretched into a grim smile.

"So, you're not one of _them_?" questioned the man.

"No, sir,"

The man nodded in reply. "Very well. Enter," he said, opening the door to allow me in. I thanked him and stepped into the little house.

One of the first things that greeted me when I entered that place was the warmth, which immediately greeted me. The place was brightly lit and a dinning table was in front of me, where three young boys and a lady sat, pausing their supper to look at me with great interest.

"May I know your name?" the man asked.

"Erm… it's Luci-ci-ci," I stammered, feeling a great dread if I were to reveal my true name here and now.

"Lucied? Is that your name?" he questioned.

"Uhh… yeah," I replied, sweat dropping.

He nodded as I slowly made my way to the dining table, trying not to drool as I eyed the pot of piping hot stew that was standing on the table, with hunger clawing my empty stomach.

"Oh, you haven't eaten? Here, have a bowl," the kind lady said, offering a bowl of stew. Thanking her, I took the bowl and sat on a random chair, digging in to the delicious food.

After the brilliant supper, the man led me into a room, furnished simply with a bed, table and cupboard. After wishing me a good night, he left me on my own in the little room. I flopped onto the bed, thinking of the recent events that happened in only a few hours. It was impossible- but yet it happened. I mentally decided to stay here and tread on their hospitality for a while longer before moving on. And with that, I finally fell into a content sleep.


	3. Massacre

**Disclaimer: Again, I must stress the fact that I do not own Hellsing or its characters, and the fact that Lucifer Elemental is mine alone. Thank you very much.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Massacre**

The next few days in that dingy little town was rather peaceful. Well, unless you want to count the time when a stray dog wandered into the village and scared the villagers out of their wits,shutting themselves off for six hours entirely until I managed to chase it away. Besides that, nothing really happened. I also learned more of the artificial vampires, aptly named FREAKs (Although I haven't had the slightest clue why), but none knew of the Hellsing organization, which really disappointed me. Anyways, it was peaceful, but as they say: All good things must come to an end. And it happened on the night before my scheduled departure.

"Kids, we're short of firewood. Who wants to grab some?" the man asked. All of them stayed silent, continuing to sip on their stew that their mother had made. And in my opinion, the best stew ever. The man frowned and crossed his arms. Sensing danger, the eldest was about to volunteer when I stood up, saying, "I'll go, mister,"

"You don't need to, Lucied," protested the man.

"Its no trouble at all. Take it as payment for staying here these few days," I said, smiling. He knew that I was not to be convinced, and so allowed me to go out to grab some firewood.

I walked down the path out of the village, still lost in my thoughts. Apparently too lost in my mind and thinking, I didn't notice there was a tree ahead of me until my head bumped painfully against it.

"Ouch," I muttered, gingerly touching the most painful spot where I felt. That was when I noticed the stars. They were like white over black, clearly visible against the midnight black sky. I grinned.

"The stars sure are bright tonight," I said, deciding in my head to climb up the tree and watch the stars for a while before gathering firewood. After all, it was a beautiful night, and it was never meant to be wasted by sleep.

Climbing up the tree, which I had bumped into, I sat on the canopy, watching the bright and beautiful other worldly watchers. _Beautiful. _That was the only word I could use to describe them, those twinkling diamonds into the jet-black ocean sky. The moon was like a sliver orb in the twilight sky, hanging above the stars like a mother watching her many children.

I think I was about to doze off and fall while watching those stars when…

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" asked a voice down below. I almost fell down, but managed to use my legs and hang upside down from one of the stronger branches before I could fall onto the ground. A man's face appeared right in front of me, making my heart leap tenfold. He had a thin face, with a rather long and blunt nose. He wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses with yellow frames, and had thin lips that stretched into a small but eerie smile. Looking up, I noticed that he wore a wide, red flapping fedora hat. His short, midnight hair was rather messed up under that hat of his.

"Yeah, mister. The stars and moon are exepctionally bright tonight," I remarked. It was then did the brach break and I fell head first onto the ground.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my head once again as I sat up. Blushing in embrassment, I picked up the brach. _Well, it makes good firewood, _I figured, using what strength I could and broke the branch into two, putting them into a sack I had taken along with me earlier on. Then I turned and looked at the stranger once again. He donned a charcoal suit, riding boots and a flamboyant and intricately knotted bowtie, covered by a long red trench coat.

Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling, like a wave of weakness washing over me. Then fear plused in my heart as I heard faint screams coming from the village. My eyes widened, and I cursed myself, biting my lip and shaking my fists. How could I be so stupid?

"Sorry, Mister. I'd love to stay and chat but I have urgent matters to attend to. Later!" I exclaimed quickly, throwning down the firewood and running back to the village. Hoping that it wasn't too late…

"ITS THEM! THE FREAKS HAVE COME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a woman as she ran around like a lunantic in the town, which was being razed into the ground. All around,corpses were seen here and there. I held my breath as I dashed through the burning town, making haste to the man's house. However, when I reached there, I only saw the dead bodies of all five. I swore under my breath, grabbing a kitchen knife and promising to avenge them, exited the house.

Outside was worse. Tongues of scorching fire were burning everywhere, devouring everything it its path. I could only see thecorpses risingaround me. _Undead!_I yelled in my head as I kicked one of them on the head and tried to break free from their grasp, only to be caught by the ankle at the hands of another. I threw the knife at that ghoul and sliced his head of, breaking free of its grasp. Retriving the knife, I felt another one of those undead maggot touching my shoulder. I spun aroud and sliced its head off, with the rest of its body immediately turning to dust. Then another of it came, armed with a gun and used it to break the knife into two. My eyes widened in surprise as the tip of the blade whipped around towards me. I tried to duck, but it came in contact with my right eye and slashed it.

"Argh!" I yelled in pain, raising my left hand to cover my right. Grabbing the dagger I always carried with me, I whipped around and slashed the nearest undead. Red spots appeared in front of me as limitless question exploded in my head like fireworks.

_Why? Why did they hurt them? Why did they kill them? Why did they want me? Did I do any wrongdoing towards them? Why? Why? WHY! SOMEONE TELL ME!_

I was utterly mad. My vision became red as I held the dagger and once again charged towards the nearest undead maggot I saw…

That wave of pain…

The unbearable anger…

The need to kill…

Then all was black once again.

The slience woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the full moon shining dimly down at me. The owls hooted as they opened their wings and took flight into the midnight sky. Pillars of smoke were hissing here and there. Coughing, I got up, and notcied the state of my hands. They were cloacked with dark red blood. Likewise, my clothes were splattered with many blotches of blood. Gluping, I surveyed the area. All the ghouls were dead. It was how they died that firghtened me. Most of the heads were detached from the body, otherwise, their heads had clean hole through the center of their foreheads. I looked down at my hands, thinking, _Did I do this? _It was well… impossible, but yet there was no other explaination. I wanted to run away from here. But before I could take another step, a piercing sensation was felt through my right shoulder. I wanted to turn around to see what heppened, but my head wouldn't obey, as I felt my streagth suddenly leaving me. My legs turned to jelly and I fell back down to the ground. Once again, nothing moved at my command, and the pain seemed to numb away as I slowly slipped into the darkness.

The last thing I saw was a tall and lean famliar figure wearing a big, red hat and trench coat starring down at me as I fell into the abyss of darkness…


	4. Cornered

**Disclaimer: Hellsing does and will never belong to me. Only Lucifer does, geddit? Okay, thanks.**

**Chapter 3**

**Cornered**

_The twilight skies opened above me as I rode on an owl's back, flying above a town, uncanilly similar to the village. I saw a boy with red fair like me fighting against the swarms of ghouls that kept coming towards him. He killed them in the most unimaginable ways. He ripped their heads off with his hands, or punched through their foreheads. The owl circled down towards the battleground as the boy, although determined, was fighting a losing battle. Soon, he was on his knees, panting heavily._

"_Heh… guess you guys are persisant," said the boy. I was amazed at the tone of his voice. He just would not back out, even at any cost._

"_Since you lot managed to last this long, here's a little present!" he exclaimed, standing up. A dark aura of midnight black and crimson red sprouted from his body and surrounded him, suddenly glowing a glaring white and covered my vision…_

_After that flash of light disappeared, the owl swooped down. The boy fell onto his knees again, exhausted and panting heavily. As the owl flew past his face, I saw it and gasped in surprise at his identity._

_Flaming red hair… bright red eyes with a scar on the right. It was impossible…_

_It was me._

* * *

My eyelids shot open. I immediately winced at the bright light above me. A man in a white doctor suit was looking down at me. I looked back in confusion. Where was I? The last thing fresh in my mind was that familiar figure…

"So, I guess you're all right," remarked the doctor.

Nodding weakly in reply, I took a look around me. All around were beds. More and more (and even more) beds lined up here and there. It was only when I saw the patients then did realization hit me: I was in a hospital. Silently cursing myself, I lifted myself into a sitting position. My vision then cleared and the doctor continued to look at me.

"Well, you need to stay here for a few days, young man, before you can be discharged. You got into quite a tangle, with that bullet lodged in your right shoulder." He said.

I blinked in surprise. I had absolutely no idea that I was shot on the shoulder. Although that would explain that sudden sting earlier on. Nodding bluntly, I flopped back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After a week of several tests, I was finally deemed fit and was discharged. That was when I found out that an anonymous person had already paid for my hospital bill. (And just as I began to worry how the hell was I supposed to cough up three hundred thirty-seven dollars and sixty-six cents) Now that was strange. Wonder who footed the bill? _Well, it takes care of the more… troubling matters. _I thought to myself, strolling through the bustling streets. Now a more pressing matter was at hand. Where in the world am I supposed to sleep?

"So much for short-term." I grumbled to myself, coming to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. The white walls were gray with dust and age; the steel roof was rusty and reeked of oil. The glass windows were broken and decaying, and the door was missing. Only a doorway stood in front of me. Sighing, I ruffled up my hair and entered the ancient place.

The inside: worse. The entire place smelled of death and decay, not to mention blood. Rats scampered here and there, with the occasional squeak as a passing cat came by for dinner. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _How bad this place may be, it'll still be my home for a while. _I grimly thought to myself, dragging a moldy mattress I found to the cleanest path of floor I could find, which turned out to be near the door. Dumping the mattress there, I explored the warehouse and found an empty sack that became my pillow after stuffing it with dead leaves. Besides that, I found some firewood and made a small fire to keep myself warm through the cold night. By the time I was ready for bed, dusk had fallen. I yawned and stretched my body before lying on the mattress, trying not to notice the moss growing all over it. Despite the green bacteria, I soon managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"_Yo! Lucifer!" called a boy behind me. I turned. He was ten, just like me, but kinda short. He had jet-black hair with white streaks on the sides. His skin was tanned like barbequed chicken. Kortez may look like the typical bully you see in every school, but I could see the warmth and kindness in his soul from his beady black eyes that glistened like beetles. Wearing a sky-blue shirt and brown cargo pants, he ran towards me with his new track shoes. I smiled as Kortez caught up and asked, "So, what cha' gonna do?"_

"_Nothing much. You should go home." I replied, looking away from him. I didn't wish to implicate him into my matters. I could already notice everyone treating him exactly like how they treated me: dirt. Kortez was innocent._

"_C'mon, Luci. You know very well that you always have something to do, like watching the clouds!" exclaimed the boy, putting an arm over my shoulders. I smiled weakly and nodded._

"_Let's go, pal!" he chirped, grabbing my arm and running, dragging me along towards our usual hangout. I gave a genuine smile as I followed him, not knowing that this would be our last time together.

* * *

_

"Gah!" I exclaimed as something suddenly grabbed me roughly by the collar. I choked and wheezed as a rough voice exclaimed in mock surprise, "Well, well. What do we have here? A puny little human boy?" I opened my eyes and saw my captor. A muscular arm was attached to the hand, belonging to a man with blond, gangster like spiky hair, had a pair of unearthly golden eyes and wore five rings on each side of his ears. His attire was midnight black leather from head to toe, with a pair of black leather gloves that had the finger covers snipped out.

"Hmm…a puny human?" asked another voice, similar to my current captor. It belonged to a man with a slim frame. His face was thin and scarred, but I could see the same yellow orbs from his eye sockets. The man was twirling a gun in between his bony fingers. He donned a businessman-like suit with a simple black bowtie on the front, and a pair of black shoes. His long, gray hair whipped around from time to time.

Beside him was another guy with a frame that could be placed in between the other two. Wearing an orange T-shirt with a black stripe running horizontally in the middle, he wore ice-blue jeans and white running shoes. He too had yellow eyes from his square-like face, and his unruly icy-blue hair was tied up in a small ponytail at the back. A black bandana was worn on his head, bearing fourletters printed in glaring white: KKND.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I yelled, kicking my legs into the air and somehow managing to kick the guy on the chest. He staggered back in pain as I dropped painfully onto the floor, but that didn't daunt me. I leaped up and drew out my silver, lightning-shaped dagger, a gift from Kortez. I held it up; ready to defend myself from those three people, but a shot from the thin man's gun was all it needed to send my weapon spinning away from my hand. My eyes widened in surprise and horror as I turned back to them, not daring to make any moves. It would have cost me my second life. However, I was not the only one to get a surprise.

The slim man's eyes widened in surprise as well. "Didn't I just shoot you in the head!" he demanded in a dangerous but shocked tone. Frightened, I shook my head, pointing with a trembling finger where my dagger had landed. The slim man raised his gun again. I gulped in fear as he aimed the barrel at dead center of my forehead and pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the world to end.

BAM!

But no pain came through. "What!" exclaimed the man in surprise. I opened my eyes. Sure enough, the bullet didn't hit me. It was off target by a few millimeters. Agitated, he shot me again and again, but none met its mark… as if something was protecting me.

"Damn!" swore the man after he ran out of ammo. I stared as he kept the gun back and pointed at me. "Boy…" started the man.

"Now cool your horses, bro," said the guy with the bandana.

"What for?" the slim man questioned his brother.

Bandana guy walked up to me. He held out a hand and asked, "Would you work with us?"

"WHAT? Are you crazy, brother?" the muscular man demanded, glaring at him.

Bandana guy turned his head towards his brothers and explained, "You saw it yourself, bro. He didn't eat those bullets. He can be useful in our next mission. Get my drift?"

The other two stared at me for a while then reluctantly nodded at Bandana guy, who turned back to me and said, "Would you work with us?"

"Never." I breathed. "Not even after I die."

Then the thin guy walked up besides bandana guy, and pulled out a short, black handle like thing with a big red button on the top. He turned to me with a psycho grin plastered on his pale face. "Do you know what's this for?" I shook my head.

"This," he said, "Is a bomb trigger. The bomb in question is planted under the Hellsing mansion. If I press this button…" he let the statement hang. _Hellsing? That's what I've been searching! _I yelled in my head. If what that bastard said was true, it meant that thousands of lives would be lost. My heart sank at that thought. I've seen enough bloodshed to last me several lives.

"No… I'll work. To secure all those lives." I added the second part softly. The man then grinned and put the trigger back into his coat, also taking out a bandana identical to his brother's, and passed it to me.

"K…K…N…D… what does it mean?" I asked the question that had been in my head for quite awhile.

The trio looked at each other, all cracking into identical, evil and fanged grins. _So they're one of those FREAK vampires I've heard? _I thought to myself. _Now this'll be interesting…_

"It's our names. I'm Krush." Said the muscular, spiky haired person.

"Kill." The thin man introduced himself.

"Destroy." Said bandana guy.

"Krush, Kill 'n' Destroy. Makes enough sense." I remarked. Then I felt the cold barrel of Kill's gun on my forehead. I glanced towards him.

"Boy, anymore smart words… and you'll die," he growled menacingly. I nodded weakly and was about to turn back to sleep, when Destroy grabbed me by the shoulder and announced. "You're not going to sleep, boy. Tonight, you're gonna help us in our employment drive!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. KKND was a computer game. I saw it when I was about seven, watching my brother play it. Guess random thoughts help after all.**

**Next Chapter- Lucifer's gonna go with KKND and help them 'employ' new recurits, followed by beginning the brother's assigned mission: Raiding the Hellsing Organzation.**


	5. Employment Drive

**Usual, standard Disclaimer: Hellsing does not belong to me. If not, I would be swimming in a pool of cash.**

**Note: I have decided to change the timeline. Now this will take place sometime before the anime starts, with events gradually going into the anime and then beyond.**

**Chapter 4**

'**Employment Drive'**

Being dragged along by the KKND brothers, they led me to a building somewhere near the outskirts of town. The building was rather old, though not as old as the warehouse where I slept in. The walls were still rather white, but it was evident that the place had been abandoned, seeing the wildlife that crept all over the place, all untrimmed and messed up. Drawing out their guns, Destroy kicked the door down and began shooting everywhere, followed by Kill and Krush leaping behind him and firing their AK-47s as well. The place was instantly filled with dust and smoke, and screams could be heard from the building. I even heard a man screaming for help.

"Its true! I'm not fucking around!"

After a few minutes, Destroy walked out, clothes and body splattered with blood, tossing me one of the weapons they found in the place. After a few moments, Kill and Destroy emerged from the place as well, splattered with blood like Destroy's. They wordlessly signaled for me to leave with them, which I did without hesitation, wondering how were they going to 'employ' their soldiers if they were dead.

The trio hijacked a bus, killing off the driver who was taking a snooze on the seat as well. Then Kill grabbed the steering wheel, driving the bus. I exclaimed in surprise, falling on my butt as he rammed it through the fence in between the path outside and the building they entered earlier. Destroy merely grunted as he picked me up by the collar with one arm and threw me out of the bus, landing painfully onto the cold, hard earth. "Ow…" I muttered in pain, picking myself up from the ground. Then I heard a low, inhumane growl, similar to the growls I heard in the village that night. My insides froze at once as I slowly turned around, whimpering.

"Perfect." Said Kill, seeing the twenty or so living corpses that had arisen and coming out from the bloody place. I looked at them, then back at Kill, and back at the living dead once again. Then I turned my head towards Kill again and asked, "Excuse me, but what are _they_?"

"Ghouls." He simply replied.

"Ghouls?"

"They are the undead slaves of the vampire. When a vampire drinks a human's blood, the corpse left behind will move under the vampire's control." Explained Krush in his hoarse voice.

I nodded in realization, and then looked at the ghouls, which were silently walking into the bus. _So they plan to go about their mission bringing with them an army of ghouls? _I wondered to myself.

It seemed to be the cause. Guess they were going to face something that involved a big number, I concluded as the trio continued to go here and there in their bus, busting into various places and turning all of them into ghouls. They brought so many ghouls along that Krush and Destroy were forced to hijack two other buses in order to transport the ghouls, as ghouls were rather slow in movement, or so I learned from Kill.

"Ghouls are nothing but tools and foot soldiers for us vampires," he had said. "They're slow in movement and are vulnerable alone. But when in numbers, they become an unstoppable force."

Kill was true to his word. As the number of ghouls grew larger and larger, the trio no longer took part in their 'Employment Drive' as they called it. Rather, they would send in their ghouls to do their work, and clear up the mess afterwards. I only took part occasionally, if the situation was too much for them to handle; I couldn't bear to kill any of them. The most I did was to shoot their joints. The trio did scold me from time to time; they thought I had bad accuracy. Truth be told, I had quite a good accuracy, about ninety-eight percent to be exact. Mainly results after playing loads of shooting games with Kortez so many years ago.

This 'Employment Drive' lasted for many weeks and nights, with me easily falling asleep at the crack of dawn every day after a day's forced work. I didn't eat much, and I lost a lot of weight. My clothes started to fade and smell, but I couldn't be bothered; I was too tired out. My hair was severely messed up, but I could feel several other changes within me. I started to gain more stamina as I ran after the KKND brothers every night. I now could sprint for at least three minutes before losing breath, unlike last time. I could eat almost anything, weather digestible or indigestible; my stomach would extract every single drip of nutrient that was in it. My muscles didn't grow any stronger though, save my legs.

The longer I stayed with them, the more locked up my feelings were. I couldn't be myself around them; for fear that either of the three wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I started shooting my mouth off. I gradually became silent and distant, only replying to their questions with a 'Yes' or 'No'. Either that, or I would just use universal body language. But the fear began to pulse within me as the nights passed; Kill had said that their mission would begin the night after tomorrow.

Finally, the night had arrived. I was dreaming about that dream with Kortez again when Krush abruptly shook me awake. Yawning loudly, I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the AK-47 that Krush handed me. He wouldn't be going- they managed to pack the ghouls into a huge bus the other night that was to be driven by Destroy. I was to accompany Kill, who would take care of the guards outside.

"So, are you up for it, boy?" the thin man asked as he kept the guns under his suit. I flinched. Even after all this time, the trio didn't ask for my name and kept calling me 'boy', although I couldn't be bothered to give those three my name in the first place. I nodded silently in reply. Kill grinned his maniacal smile, and we stepped out of the warehouse, clambering aboard the bus with the ghouls.

The trip there was slow, not to mention horrendously smelly. It was dusk when we left, and now it was well near night when we finally reached there. I gasped softly when Destroy announced our arrival. The bus had stopped right in front of a great mansion, with a grand garden in front. An iron gate barred their way in, and guards were patrolling around the place. They all wore green suits and gray vests, with an insignia on the sleeves and on the left breast pocket; I couldn't make what it was, though. Kill gestured me to follow him out of the bus. I did, and the vehicle then drove to one corner and stopped.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" demanded a guard as he stopped in front of us after he spotted Kill. I occupied myself by looking at the clouds and squinted at the glare of the sun as Kill replied apologetically, "Oh, I'm so sorry. We're taking a tour of the old mansions, you know?"

Out of the corner of my eye, the guard frowned as he said, "But this place is clos-"

"Isn't this place supposed to be opened to the public? Why, all of us are just _dying _to see this place." Kill cut in, pointing towards the bus parked at the corner. The guard eyed it suspiciously, then grabbed a walkie-talkie and reported "Sir, there's suspicious persons here they're at-" he stopped as Kill took out his gun and I shut my eyes tight as he pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The guard was dead.

"Oh, Destroy… I think that we should start on our 'tour'." Exclaimed Kill with a slight smirk on his face. I heard the engines of the bus start up as Destroy reversed the bus… then charged towards the iron fence at full speed… and slammed right through it and into the mansion. Kill and I ran into the place. Destroy flipped the door open and leaped out, followed by the ghouls they had 'employed'. I heard alarms wailing within the place as soldiers started gathering in front of us. The duo smirked as they started up their AK-47s, shooting relentlessly. Blood splattered everywhere as all the soldiers fell to the ground, dead.

"You'd better not screw this up, boy." Warned Kill as he handed me Krush's gun. I muttered a hoarse "Yes" as I reluctantly took the AK-47 and loaded it with ammo.

"Now let us commence! The destruction of the Knights Of The Round Table and puny little Hellsing!" exclaimed Destroy, laughing like a deluded psycho as my eyes widened in realization in what the KKND brothers' mission was all this time.

To eradicate the Hellsing Organization.

The every place I had been searching high and low for.

* * *

**A/N: And the attack on Hellsing begins! Yes, the entrance was a total rip-off. I couldn't think of anything better. Just to let you know, Integra's on the third floor with the Knights of the Round Table, holding one of em' Round Table conferences. Alucard just knew about the attack, and well… does what he does.**

**Next Chapter: Lucifer half-heartily trails behind Kill as they proceed to take out the first two floors, while Destroy proceeds to find his own special target…**


	6. Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Note: I have decided to change the timeline. Now this will take place sometime before the anime starts, with events gradually going into the anime and then beyond.**

**Chapter 5**

**Raid**

"Shut it, Destroy. Now, me and the boy will go and take out the first two floors while you do what you want to do." Instructed Kill. Destroy nodded and leaped off the bus, heading out of the mansion. I readied my AK-47, and glanced at the thin, pale man donning his business suit. He looked at me with his unearthly yellow eyes and gave a small smirk.

"Let's go." He commanded.

I trailed half-heartily behind the horde of ghouls being led by Kill, secretly hoping that I need not fire my gun at any mortal, and to get out quickly from this horrendous bloodbath. As we approached the staircase leading to the second floor, another platoon of Hellsing soldiers appeared, starting to fire deadly silver bullets from their variety of guns.

_No! Stop it! _I silently pleaded in my head. But naturally, none heard it.

None of the bullets even reached me, let alone hit, but a considerable number of ghouls got shot at either the head or the heart and crumbled into dust as the bullets mercilessly plunged through them. Kill whipped his head around and saw me trailing at the back, safe and sound. Grinning, he turned back and whipped out his own gun, laughing like a manic as he fired relentlessly at the soldiers. If I had to be proud of something accosted with Kill, then it would have to be his accuracy. That was the only thing I was amazed at, for every bullet he fired meant another toll for the bell of death. Hidden behind the ghouls, I cried in my heart, watching in sadness as the brave defenders fell to the floor, dead. Kill then proceeded ahead with his army of ghouls up to the second floor.

After making sure that Kill was on the second floor, I slowly walked forward. Tears brimmed at the edge of my eyes, but I wiped them away. All around me were the dead bodies of people who fought for their beliefs, defending the country and its people, and soon they would only arise as mindless ghoul slaves for Kill. _It's not their choice to become those horrible slaves, _I thought as I aimed the gun at the corpse's heads.

"Amen." I whispered softly, pulling the trigger of my AK-47.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

Multiple shots rang through the silent halls.

_Rest in peace, righteous ones, for I shall avenge you when possible. _I promised the brave defenders, wiping my tears away. I climbed up the steps, hurrying my pace to catch up with Kill, hoping that he wouldn't find out my actions…

**

* * *

**

The winds were howling through the tress, making them rock ever so violently, with the leaves rustling nosily. The dark sky looked strangely eerie tonight. A dried leaf fell from the tree, dropping onto the soft grass. The place was peaceful and silent, until…

CRUNCH!

An icy blue colored running shoe smashed the leaf up. The person who wore that shoe was a man of average build, with a pair of unearthly yellow eyes glowing within the darkness. The letters 'KKND' were very easily seen on his bandana on his head. He donned an orange T-shirt with a black stripe running horizontally in the middle, he wore ice-blue jeans and white running shoes. He too had yellow eyes from his square-like face, and his unruly icy-blue hair was tied up in a small ponytail at the back. An Ak-47 was slung onto his back, along with a bazooka launcher.

Destroy whistled merrily while walking through the path, crunching up the dried oak leaves with his shoes. The owls hooted in annoyance, taking off to find somewhere peaceful to hunt. The FREAK merely grinned in his twisted way as he took out is gun and shot all of the owls. The night hunters fell back to the cold earth, dead. Grinning again, Destroy kept his gun and continued to walk down the path.

After a few minutes, Destroy reached upon his destination: a hidden cockpit, where a platoon of troops stood primed and ready to defend the helicopter standing behind them. Chuckling madly, Destroy whipped out the bazooka launcher this time and chuckled again, firing the deadly weapon towards the helicopter and its guards.

BOOM!

"Man, those fuckers are damn fucking weak." Commented the FREAK, grinning once again.

_

* * *

Those damn bastards!_ Swore the blond, long-haired, twenty year old lady as she slammed down the phone with her gloved hands. She frowned at the situation that had dawned upon them. 

"_Sir Integra, we have reports of a ghoul army led by two FREAKs attacking the Hellsing mansion. We are now trying to push them back. Some have claimed to see a young boy with them as well. From the looks of it, he doesn't seem to be one of them."_

The lady gave a mental slap on both her cheeks and composed herself. _Now is not the time to panic. Panic only devours one's mind. _She told herself.

"Integra, just what is the meaning of this?" demanded one of the Royal Knights, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at her. The lady Knight flinched in annoyance, but made no comment. Instead, she stood up and walked to the window, looking out. There, a column of thick black smoke was rising.

"They must have really done their homework." Commented the Iron Maiden.

"This is not the time to compliment them, Integra." Remarked one of the other Knights. But she merely gave a small smile.

**

* * *

**I stumbled on the final step, landing painfully on the ground, but I quickly got up and brushed the dust off my coat, then calmly walked up to Kill, who was waiting for me at the top. 

"You sure took your own sweet time, boy." He said. I grunted in reply as he turned back and commanded the ghouls forward once again as I slowly trailed behind, sighing deeply in relief. The movement was like this for awhile; no resistance was seen. Kill grinned. "Looks like they gave up." He said.

Suddenly, a door at the side opened, and a man in his early forties came out. He wore black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a red tie, and a black vest. He also wore a monocle over his right eye, and his short shoulder-length hair was tied up into a ponytail hanging loosely. It looked like he was walking towards us.

"Looks like he wants an early death." Said Kill, grinning. He whipped out his AK-47 and aimed at the man. He was about to pull the trigger, when…

SHING!

The ghoul beside him fell into pieces. Literally.

"What the-" started Kill, when the man started to say something.

"Oh dear, I missed. I suppose I'm not as good as I used to be." He said. His monocle shone brightly, reflecting the moonlight off his eye.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kill, readying his gun.

"Walter C. Dornez. Retainer to the Hellsing family," replied the man, raising his arms. "And Hellsing special organization member. Retired. Shall we?" he finished his introduction, pulling his hands apart. Then did I see it for a brief moment; thin, sharp sliver strings flowed gently from the gloves on his hands.

"Boys, kill him!" commanded Kill. The ghouls marched forward, readying their weapons. Walter frowned at bit as he caught sight of me. I looked away. Then the ghouls fired.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

But none of the bullets hit him. Walter moved at an incredible speed I had never seen before. Where ever he stood, he would be nothing but a blur. Then I caught sight of the strings winding themselves around the ghouls' head. After all of the ghouls had the deadly strings wound around their necks, Walter stopped.

"Too slow, you're far too slow. Ghouls are fine, but I've fought against the _true _undead." And with that, the man tugged hard on the strings. Immediately, all the ghouls around Kill and me had their heads sliced off, with their bodies turning into dust.

**

* * *

**Down in the basement of the Hellsing mansion, on a green and fading yellow throne-like chair, sat a rather tall man dressed up in a Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, riding boots and a flamboyant and intricately knotted bowtie, covered by a long red trench coat. On his head was a wide flapping fedora hat covering up his messy midnight black hair and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses was worn in front of his blood-red crimson eyes. 

He gave a cold chuckle, saying, "Don't push yourself, Angel of Death."

Suddenly, a door some distance from his burst open, revealing Destroy standing at the doorway. His bazooka launcher was gone. But on his hands was his AK-47 gun. The FREAK grinned at the man.

"You are late. I was getting imaptient." Remarked the man.

"My sincerest apologies, man. I do hope this wait was worth it, coz' I've been waiting for a long time." Replied Destroy as he readied his AK-47. "A one-on-one… with the great Alucard." Finished Destroy as he charged forward towards the pureblood head-on.

"Too easy." Muttered Alucard, drawing out his Cassull and casually pulling the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG!

"It… can't… be… possibe…" trailed off Destroy as he crumbled into dust. Alucard gave his trademark manical grin as he kept his gun.

"Now to finish up the rest of this miserable trash." He said, striding out of the place.

**

* * *

**"Let's go!" exclaimed Kill, singalling me forward. I hestiated, glaning towards the unconcious body that was Walter. Kill had used my gun to hit Walter hard on the head after he had killed off all the ghouls (And I had killed the soliders downstairs earlier on), causing a concussion. I gulped, as I walked past the unconcious man and walked behind the FREAK. 

After a few minutes of unintertupted silence, the two of us reached in front of a pair of double oak doors that had brass handles on each side. Kill immediately grabbed the handles, and swung the doors open.

In front of us sat a woman around twenty years old. She had long, blond hair, a thin face and bright blue eyes behind her round glasses. She wore a man's business suit siimliar to Kill's, but it was green in color, with yellow buttons.

"Damn… you gave me one hell of a time, bitch." Muttered Kill. I flinched in response. Something that Kill had said seemed to awaken a monster inside me, waiting to unleash itself. I struggled to contain it as I looked at Integra's cool blue eyes. She frowned a bit like Walter as she caught sight of me. I looked away once again.

"Boy, now its time to prove your worth." Said Kill. I looked up to him in surprise. He handed me his own gun and directed it at Integra's head.

"Bad accuracy isn't going to be a problem here." Said the FREAK, grinning.

_I need to kill her? _I thought incredulously. My hands started to tremble at that thought. I gulped as I steadied my shaking hands, aiming the barrel of the gun at her forehead.

_Kortez… though that scar on my eye may have gone, it will never fade away in my memory. Now, that scar has resurfaced once again. Perhaps it may be a sign of sorts… _

_I have sworn never to take another life once more. But it seems that I have to break that vow… or perhaps I don't. I don't know what to do… but I have to make my decision soon…_

_Do I pull that trigger?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh goody. A cliffhanger. How… fun. I know you all hate it, but I feel its necessary.**

**Next chapter: To shoot or not to shoot? That is the question. Lucifer makes his decision… and bears the consequences of that choice.**


	7. Choice: Part I

**Usual, standard Disclaimer: Hellsing is NOT mine, no matter what I may say.**

**Chapter 6**

**Choice: Part I**

_Do I pull the trigger?_

That was the question that kept echoing through my mind. My hands continued trembling uncontrollably, no matter how hard I tried to stop it. The very thought of killing already shook me to the core. I gulped as I tightened my hold on the AK-47. What do I do?

My mind flashed past my childhood. Past my memories of Kortez, past that vow I made that night.

Never will I take another's life.

_Yes, Kortez. I made a promise. And I intend to keep it._

* * *

Integra frowned as she looked at the boy. She knew she had seen him before, but where…? That night, when she had sent Alucard to a village in the northeast that had been attacked. 

_Of course. He's the lone survivor of that onslaught. _The Iron Maiden remembered.

The boy's hand trembled as he pointed his gun at her but after a while, it stopped. Integra closed her eyes, perhaps waiting for the world to end…

But all Integra heard was the clicking of metal, not the sound of gunfire. She opened her eyes, only to see the boy gun-less, with tears brimming his bright red eyes. The gun had in fact been thrown to the side.

"I…can't. I just… can't." the boy said, his voice cracking. He turned his head to the side, tears falling off his eyes.

"Damn brat! Do you know what you are asking for?" demanded the FREAK as he took back the gun and grabbed the boy by the neck, chocking him.

"B…ut…you on…ly…s…aid…tha…t…you…we…re…go…nna……in…ter…ro……gate…em'…" the boy spluttered in between desperate breaths. By this time, the FREAK was seriously pissed off, and in response he threw the boy to the side of the room. The boy collided painfully against the armored wall and landed onto the floor in a crumpled mess,goingsilent as he lost his grip on reality.

The FREAK grinned as he readied the AK-47. "Boy…" he said to the unconscious child. "All we need for the 'interrogation'…" he trailed off aiming the barrel of the gun at Integra' s forehead. "Is their heads!" he exclaimed, and proceeded to pull the trigger.

BANG!

* * *

_The owls hooted as they took off into the sky, where the stars twinkled like glittering diamonds in the midnight ocean. Crickets chirped all around us. There, on the cool grass, Kortez and me lay there, watching the stars._

_"Ain't it great, Luci?" Kortez asked. I looked at him in surprise. How could you call watching stars 'great'? Truly, Kortez was strange in many ways, but yet… the villagers still accepted him. But why did they did not accept me?_

_"Umm… Luci?" he asked again, turning his face towards me, his eyes glistering like black beetles. I looked at him. Why did they accept him? Was there something I had done? But I had never offended them. The villagers- except Kortez- and I lived in completely different worlds. To me, the only thing the villagers and I had in common was that we all lived at the same spot, nothing more and nothing less._

_"Yeah… nice." I muttered, turning back my head to look at the stars. Kortez frowned at the tone of my voice._

_"C'mon pal, cheer up! You're not alone, you know." He said, grinning._

_I looked at him in surprise again. I wasn't alone. But I was always alone… wasn't I? Everyone hated me for some damn reason I still didn't know, even after ten years. I had demanded it once, but it only resulted in humiliation as the villagers chased me out and I was forced to live in the forest for weeks until Kortez came and dragged me back._

_Then Kortez took something out from his side, and held it up against the moon. My eyes widened in surprise._

_It was a beautiful silver dagger, with a lightning shaped blade at the end. Its handle was carved out; I could tell that it was Kortez's excellent craftsmanship. "Here," he said, tossing the dagger to me._

_"What's this for?" I asked, picking up and examining the weapon._

_"You know your tenth birthday gonna come soon. And you need to hunt down an animal to prove yourself. So, I'm giving you my favorite weapon, and you'll succeed. I'm sure of it."_

_"No, Kortez. It's too valuable. I can't accept it." I protested softly._

_"Nah. I have loads of other things, like guns. A dagger wouldn't hurt me now, would it?" he replied, waving off the dagger._

_"Thank you… friend."_

* * *

"You _are _pitiful… undead maggot," remarked Alucard. The vampire had appeared just in the nick of time, right in front of Integra, and took the bullet for her. The lead bullet had fallen out, and the wound was already repairing itself. In between his gloved hands was the Cassull. Kill, eyes wide in disbelief, was already missing an arm, which lay near the unconscious Lucifer. 

"Damn bastard. Who are you?" the FREAK demanded, using his remaining arm to ready his gun.

"I am known as Alucard. I work for my master in the Hellsing Organization… and I deal with garbage like you." The pureblood introduced himself to Kill, who snorted in disbelief. Alucard grinned.

"If you don't believe, then let me show you!" he exclaimed pulling the trigger of his gun.

BANG!

* * *

"_Where am I?" I wondered. I was floating in the vast nothingness. Everywhere, darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see at all; if was as if I was sleeping with my eyes open. I tried to move my arms, but felt nothing. It was just like that time when I, well, died._

"_The crossroads of your path will come soon, young one."_

"_Who's there?" I demanded, frantically looking around. But only darkness greeted me at every corner._

"_Know that the choice that you will make next determines your fate."_

"_What?" I demanded._

"_Remember, young one."_

"_Remember what?"_

"_Follow your heart, little one. Remember."_

"…"

"_Always follow your heart."__

* * *

_

"No… it… can't… be…" whispered Kill in horror as he, too, turned into nothing but a pile of dust like Destroy. Alucard kept his gun and turned his head towards the boy, also frowning when he realized whom it was. The vampire walked up to the boy and picked him up, carrying him bridal-style.

"Is he… dead?" asked Integra.

"No. This boy only suffered a concussion like Walter." The vampire replied.

Just then, Walter walked through the door, with a towel on his forehead. The towel was soaked with blood.

"I'm fine, Sir Integra." He said.

"Very well. See to it that this boy has a room." Instructed Integra.

Walter nodded, bowing and taking his leave. Alucard followed him soon after. The eleven other knights were stunned by the night's events and quickly excused themselves without Walter ushering them to the door, all desperate to get out of this madhouse. Integra merely smiled and chuckled to herself as she saw the men's behavior. After all of them had left, she stood up and went out of the room as well.

"Just who is he?" Walter asked Alucard, who was staring intently at the boy lying on the bed in front of them. The boy had suffered a number of serious injuries, including a broken shoulder and hip, not to mention a couple of bones on the ribcage and a cracked skull. His right arm was fractured as well. There were also many cuts and bruises all over his body. To sum it up, the boy was badly rumpled up.

"I don't know, Walter, but we will know when he wakes up." Replied Alucard as he strode out of the room, eager to get out of the window's sight. Walter sighed, and then exited the room as well, closing the door behind him and plunging the room in darkness.

* * *

"_Follow my heart?" I asked._

"_Yes. Your crossroads are coming, and when that time comes, follow your heart, and make your decision. That very choice lies on your future."_

"_Then why couldn't you tell me this five years ago?" I questioned._

"…"

"_I would have been more sensible then. Kortez wouldn't have died then. I wouldn't be here now, lying in darkness."_

"_That was before. You made the choice, young one. Now you face its consequences. Just like how you chose not to shoot."_

"_But that was unforgivable. To kill another?"_

"_Little one, sometimes humans make strange decisions, not to mention those FREAKs."_

"…"

"_Now, your time is coming, little one. Remember… follow your heart. But not always, for at times the heart can be tricky."__

* * *

_

My eyelids shot open. I looked around me. I was in a room, lying on a bed. I didn't get up- I didn't want to be brought in front of Integra now- I gathered I was in one of its many bedrooms. I frantically looked around, and then caught sight of the windows, where moonlight was streaming through. I smiled to myself.

The full moon hung like a sliver orb in the midnight sky. The night was silent; one could even hear a pin drop fifty miles away. Owls hooted softly, and the leaves rustled ever so gently as the wind whispered through them. The Hellsing mansion stood there, looming over the ancient trees.

CRASH!

Suddenly, one of the windows broke open, the glass fragments glittering like diamonds under the moonlight. Drops of crimson blood were seen splattering onto the cool grass. A dark silhouette was seen breaking out of the place, landing onto the ground. The silhouette opened his bright red eyes as he took off into the night, facing towards his destiny…

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's that for now. I'm noticing many hits, but no reviewers. Now I'm extending a plea to all who read my fic: Please Review! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Next Chapter: Facing Krush, Lucifer now faces with the very choice he has been told to made. What are the choices, and what will be his decision…?**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	8. Choice: Part II

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, strange things would happen. So it'll be better if Hellsing wasn't mine.**

**Chapter 7 **

**Choice: Part II**

"Sir Integra!" exclaimed Walter as he hurried into her room. Integra, who had her back turned while watching the stars, immediately snapped her head back to the butler.

"What is it, Walter?" she questioned the man.

"It seems that our occupant has left without saying goodbye." Replied the butler. The Iron Maiden frowned upon hearing this news. The boy's escape would bring trouble.

"Very well. Alucard!" she called out for her servant.

The vampire, in his usual suit of the red trench coat, hat and rimmed glasses appeared through the wall beside his master, with his trademark maniacal grin plastered across over his face once again.

"You called, Master?" asked our all-favorite insane vampire.

"Yes. I need you to kindly escort our guest back."

The vampire nodded, grinning as he turned and strode out of the room, surprisingly, through the door. Walter bowed and took his leave, closing the door behind him. Integra sighed, taking out one of her cigars and biting hard on it, remembering that night…

* * *

_The room was silent as usual, save for the rain splattering on the windows. Integra was browsing through her many stacks of letters and paperwork. She always hated it, but that was life; sometimes you had to adapt. She looked at the clock and frowned. Alucard had been dispatched an hour earlier to a village in the Northeast, where reports of a FREAK attack was heard._

"_He should have been back ages ago." She muttered to herself, annoyed at her servant's unusual lateness. Maybe he was toying with them, since he doesn't spend much time outside, she thought to herself._

_Just then, as a flash of lightning passed by, the door opened, revealing the vampire announcing his 'great' return. Integra hid a smile to herself as she asked, "Good evening, Alucard. How fares the mission?"_

"_A failure."_

_The Iron Maiden immediately bolted up from her chair. "WHAT?" she demanded, the cigar falling out from her mouth. How could Alucard, the most feared and one of the most powerful vampires ever to walk this earth, fail on such a simple mission such as this? It was impossible!_

"_It was a failure, for when I reached there, the targets had already been silenced."_

_Now did Integra managed to calm herself down. She took a deep breath, flinching a little as a crack of thunder roared in the skies as another flash of lightning pelted through. It was only then did she notice the boy that was carried in between Alucard's arms. He had hair that had the same color as any vampire's eyes: a bright, unnatural red. To be precise, his hair actually looked like a flame. His tanned skin was splattered with blood, just as his clothes –a small red coat and black jeans- were. His eyes were closed, but his right eye sported a clean scar from the top of his eye slashing downwards to the bottom._

"_Who is he?" she asked, catching sight of the charm that the boy wore around his neck. It was golden; with a golden capital letter 'L' hanging from it._

"_I have no clue. But he did manage to kill all those ghouls. I'm impressed." Replied Alucard, studying the boy through his crimson orbs._

"_Well, send him for examination. If he's not one of those FREAKs, then transfer him to a hospital. If it's the other way round… then silence him." She instructed. The vampire nodded, acknowledging the order as he exited the room. Integra sighed, sitting back onto her chair and pulling out another cigar to bite on. This was definitely something to think about.

* * *

_

_And after the examination, there were no traces of any of those damn chips on him. _She remembered. _So he was transferred to the hospital, and I footed that damn bill. But then he repays me by teaming up with those damn bastards and attacking my home! Not to mention escaping the place after failing! He should be silenced, _The Iron Maiden thought to herself. _But then when he had the chance, he didn't shoot me. But… why? _The Iron Maiden wondered to herself, as a unfamliar phrase subconciously floated to her mind.

_Yes, Kortez. I made a promise. And I intend to keep it._

Her mind stirred at that sentence. Where did it come from? That tone… it seemed to be from the boy. She gasped. She had read the boy's thoughts? But why? Even when Alucard was bonded to her, she still could not see his way of thinking. Although she thought she would be better off _not _prying into his brain.

_Master, that's because I choose not to let you read my thoughts, _thevampire's voice came in her head.

_Alucard? _She asked.

_Of course it's me, Master._

_So, I can read your thoughts, but I can't because you block your mind from me. _

_If you put it that way, then yes._

Integra frowned upon hearing this. "I swear Alucard, when you come back I'm gonna shoot, chop and slice your head off a hundred times." The Hellsing cursed as she started chewing hard on another cigar. The vampire's chuckle echoed through her mind as he served his link with her for the moment.

* * *

I ran and ran and ran endlessly, sweat pouring non-stop from my body. I was panting hard, but that did not daunt me. I had to get as far from Hellsing as possible. I needed to go back to Krush; that was what my heart told me. I had to agree, for I still had some unfinished business to take of with that freak. 

I seriously needed some rest by the time I had reached the warehouse. The place was as filthy as ever, with vines growing an inch thicker and a meter longer. But the most suprising thing was that a door had been added to the entrance.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Guess both their interior and exterior decorator are on strike. Not that it matters…" I trailed off as I managed to regain my normal breath. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I opened the wooden door, and stepped into the place, closing the door behind me.

"Where are Kill and Destroy?" questioned the FREAK as I stopped in front of him. He looked the same as ever. I stared at him in the eye. "They're gone." I replied in a expressionless voice.

"Liar." He breathed.

"No. They _are_ dead. Gone. Passed away."

"I know that, brat. But you! You didn't take that chance when Kill asked you to kill that bitch! Traitor!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me. I gulped, glaring back at Krush.

"Well, the bomb trigger is lost. Kill had it, and he was killed." I said. But just then, Krush used his right and reached for something in his pocket. I gasped in horror after guessing what it was.

"Bingo," the FREAK said, whipping out the item in his pocket. It was shaped like a gun's handle, but it had a big, red button on the top. There was no doubt about it.

It was the bomb trigger.

"But Kill had it!" I said, my bright red eyes wide open in total disbelief and shock.

"Nuh-uh. He gave it to me just before he left. So now…" he trailed off, his thumb gently stroking the red button. "You have two choices. One is to haul your lousy ass back to Hellsing and kill of that god damn bitch, or the other is to be a pitiful ghoul and serve me as _I_ kill off that bitch!" he finished, raising his arms melodramatically. I just kinda stared. Honestly, Vampires are sometimes incomprehensible, despite my half-vampirc nature.

Anyway, back to my story. My heart speeded up tenfold as I heard what Krush had said. _In both cases, I'll still be forced to kill Integra, _I thought to myself. I started to tremble at that very thought.

_Why does this world always reek of death and betrayal? _I questioned myself. Was this the nature of this world I had chosen to tread upon? Was it worth it now to refuse death to only enter a place even worse then where I suffered? So many questions sprang into my mind, but I could not answer any of them. But whatever the answer, I would never break that promise I made to Kortez.

"Let's put it this way, Krush," I said, reaching to my right pocket. "How's about saying… no to both?" I finished, whipping out my dagger as I smiled, looking the FREAK right in the eye. He was taken aback by surprise, but then raised his head and started to laugh. I frowned. What was he up to?

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! You make my blood boil, brat. I'll need to reward you for this!" he exclaimed in between howls of insane laughter.

"What d'you mean, jerk?" I demanded, readying my weapon. In response, Krush raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

I hissed in pain, clutching my bleeding arm. Blood was gushing out from the wound, and my dagger was rendered useless, as it lay far away from me. I glared at the man. He turned towards me, his face plastered with a grin that would have made any psycho nut proud.

"I won't turn you into those useless ghouls; it would be such a waste for one such as you." He said. Then it clicked. I snarled at him;

"Never. I'll never let filth like you turn me into a vampire!"

"Oh really?" he replied in mocking tones. "I've seen you. You have already wished to join the darkness and throw your humanity away. Why not now?"

"Yeah, I may want to, but its not gonna happen with dirt bags like you!" I spat back at the FREAK.

"Then, let me do this the hard way," he said, pulling out the bomb trigger once again. I gritted my teeth in anger as his thumb fiddled over the button. "Now, join me, and their lives will be saved. Resist, and…" he let the statement hang. I pursed my lips together. What do I do? _Join him, _replied a voice in my head. I wanted to, in order to save all those lives, but while the sprit was willing, the flesh is weak. Finally, summoning up all my courage, I walked up to him, and nodded.

"Good. This will make things a lot easier…" he trailed off, as he roughly grabbed my head and shoulder and moved them aside, exposing my neck. Smiling, he then barred his fangs as he slowly inched closer towards my neck. I closed my eyes, waiting for my life to end…

* * *

**A/N: Ho boy… what's gonna happen? Will Lucifer end up being a FREAK? And what is of Alucard? Who knows? Watch out for the next chapter…**

**Next Chapter: It'll be up soon. (Yippee for Chinese New Year!) So yeah, no spoilers! XDD**


	9. Choice: Part III

**Disclaimer: I will never own Hellsing, no matter how much I may try.**

**Chapter 8**

**Choice: Part III**

CRASH!

The locked door broke down into itsy bitsy pieces. Literally.

Both of us looked in surprise. A distinctly familiar black riding boot was the, well, thing (or culprit, if you insist) that actually tore the door down. But the person who wore that boot donned a red trench coat and that fedora hat over his messy jet-black hair was very familiar…

"I've had enough of you…" he started, as the moonlight shifted, as if by magic, and started to shine down on him, revealing a thin face with a sharp nose supporting a pair of rimmed, tinted glasses. "God damned punk!" he finished, yelling out the last three words. Then it clicked.

"You're that man I met that night…" I muttered in amazement. He grinned back at me, revealing his fangs. I gasped.

_What? He's a vampire as well? _I wondered in total amazement once again.

"Why, of course I am… devil-boy," said the man. _Devil boy? What does that mean? _I wondered to myself and also on how he knew what I was thinking, as he drew out a gun from his coat. It was long, for one thing, and was, well… I'm quite good at recognizing many guns, but I haven't seen a gun such as this one that the vampire was holding before. To be as accurate as possible, I think that his gun was perhaps a slightly enlarged version of Strayer-Voigt Infinity, a variant of the M1911A. Look it up in the net some other time. Geez, I do tend to become rather long-winded and stray away, don't I?

Anyway, back to the story once again. As I looked at Mister Vampire, a sudden surge of strength rushed through me. I turned and glared at the FREAK with pure hatred that had appeared from nowhere.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I yelled, and with my newfound strength, kicked Krush hard on the stomach. He yelled in pain, accidentally losing his hold on me in the process. I stumbled forward in surprise, but quickly regained my composure, dashing forward to retrieve my dagger. But then…

BANG!

"I guess that's the end of him." He muttered, keeping back his gun. Krush fell down to the ground, defeated and dead, but he didn't turn to dust. I frowned, thinking of a distinct possibility that he was still alive when the man's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Why did you run away?" he questioned. I turned my head. He was starting intently at me through his tinted glasses, his face unusually straight. I averted his gaze, but then he repeated the question again. Still, I didn't answer, at a loss for words.

"Why did you escape from my Master's house after you so boldly attacked with those pieces of trash?" he asked, rephrasing the question. By now, my mind was still jumbled, but something told me to answer his question. I walked up to him, but kept my head low.

"Its because… I… I… I…" I trailed off, tears now brimming my eyes. "I… just… I…" By now, I was on the verge of breaking up. I fell on my knees, finally spitting out what was in my mind the entire time.

"I just don't wanna die tonight!"

Finishing, I went on all fours, tears flowing freely from my eyes like a never-ending river. "I… just… don't… want… to… die…" I sobbed, my tears wetting the floor underneath. I then looked up, to see him extending a hand towards me.

"Then get up," he said, "I was told only to capture you. You need not die tonight."

I wiped my tears away, giving him a small but genuine smile; the first I gave for a long time. Nodding, I was about to reach out and grab the hand when I noticed a figure getting up. He readied his gun and aimed it at Alucard. My eyes widened in disbelief when I realized whom it was. _It couldn't be… how could he have survived after that shot? _I thought. But it was possible; he was standing right behind the vampire.

It was Krush.

"Say goodbye, Alucard!" exclaimed the FREAK, pulling the trigger of his new gun. "No! Mister!" I yelled, leaping up.

_I can't let anyone die tonight._

BANG!

* * *

"What the-" Krush said, looking at the situation. Lucifer had actually taken the bullet through the lung. 

"Ungh!" the boy went, his blood splattering in front of him as he landed, bouncing onto the floor and landing face-up. Blood oozed out from his wound into a puddle all around him.

Taking chance of this situation, Alucard quickly drew out his Cassull and fired it at the distracted FREAK.

BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANGBANG!

"Noooooo…" said the FREAK, his voice fading away as he crumbled into a pile of dust and ash.

* * *

The vampire, whose name I knew now was Alucard, turned and faced me. I lay there, my clothes already soaked with blood, and so was my body. 

_So, is this how my life ends? Even though I escaped death once, it has returned to claim back my life. Perhaps it is impossible for me to evade death after all. Kortez… I guess… I'll be seeing you soon… my friend. _I said silently in my head, as my strength already slowly faded away while I slipped slowly away into the eternal darkness.

But then Alucard asked something which I would remember my whole life.

"Do you… wish to live?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise.

_Hell yeah would I wanna live. I've already rejected death once, and I'll think I'm gonna reject it again, if I can… _I thought to myself, looking at Alucard.

"Is that your decision? Is that your choice?" he asked again. In reply, I gave a tiny nod with what strength I had left and could muster up. A moment of silence came afterwards.

He then knelt down beside me, and using his arms, carried up my head, exposing my neck once again.

"Alu…card…" I muttered weakly in between desperate breaths. I could already feel my senses numbing away as the seconds ticked by.

"Remember that the choice was always yours, Devil-boy," he said gently, taking off his glasses. Now I was gazing deep into his eyes. They were just like mine; crimson red in color.

_Is the choice I was told to make? Unexpected, but… I've made my choice, I guess._

Now I was taking deep breaths, as I started into thin air while Alucard crept to my face and licked the blood that was drooling off from my mouth. He then returned to his orginal position again.

"This where you're supposed to close your eyes." Said Alucard. I gave a small grin in return. Guess vampires do have a sense of humor after all.

Inching closer to my throat, he opened his mouth, fangs glinting under the bright moonlight. Now then did I close my eyes as I felt the vampire's hot breath near my throat; a split second later, pain shot through the right side of my neck as the vampire's fangs plunged through my neck.Immediately, I felt my strength rushing out like water breaking through a broken dam. My senses completely numbed and faded away as I succumbed into the darkness. As my eyes closed, a final thought came through my mind.

_Kortez… I've made my choice. I guess I'll never be able to see you again. So, I bid you adieu… my friend._

At that same time, when Lucifer sounded out his final thought, a sound broke through the tranquility of the night. All over London, the wolves pointed their heads towards the silver orb that hung in the midnight sky, and broke out all together, their voices merged into a single howl. That howl, which told of life's sorrow, was loud and clear and mournful.

* * *

**A/N: And with that, Lucifer has become a vampire sired under Alucard. It really surprised me how long his half vampire life lasted; I was expecting less. (Sweatdrops at this point) XDD**

**Anyway, yeah… please review and tell me how you think about his journey so far. I would really appreciate it.**

**Next Chapter: The choice has been made, and now Lucifer must face its consequences. Now, employed into the Hellsing Organization, our new vampire faces his worst fear once again: Integra Hellsing. What will happen between the two umm... rivals? And can the Iron Maiden accept him?**


	10. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own _Hellsing_. Thank you for reading this.**

**Chapter 9**

**Consequences**

The air was stale with smoke from Integra's over-priced cigar. The Hellsing head was currently looking out of the windows, into the otherworldly watches: the stars. She frowned. Once again, Alucard was running late. Twice, and they both involved that boy.

_Just who is he?_ She wondered to herself. She tried to make sense, but it was no use. He was nothing but a mystery, just like Alucard. Just then, a chorus of howls broke through the silent night.

"Arooooooooooooooooo…"

At that same time, a voice entered her head. A rather famliar voice, so to speak.

_Kortez… I've made my choice. I guess I'll never be able to see you again. So, I bid you adieu… my friend._

She immediately bolted up from her chair, and her eyes darted here and there. After making sure that no one was around, she relaxed. But then two knocks came from the door.

"Come in," she said, and the door opened to reveal Alucard. The vampire walked into the room.

"Mission accomplished. The target has been captured. The limited power release is complete."

"It took far too long for someone like you just to capture a human, Alu-hmm?" she was cut short when she saw the boy, looking very dazed, staring into thin air. She frowned when she saw the hole on his right chest. _It should have been fatal, but… it can't be, _she thought, as she slowly put two and two together.

"It is, Master," the vampire replied.

"He attacked the Hellsing family, servant. He does not deserve something like this!" she shot back.

"He was forced to, Master. You must have seen the uncertainty in his eyes," stated the vampire.

Biting hard on her cigar once again, she thought about the time when she had seen the boy. He was young, for one thing. No older than eighteen, judging from his height. Someone like him wouldn't even have the guts to touch a gun. But then again, times were changing.

Sighing, she said, "I don't know, Alucard. Tell Walter to prepare a room for him. I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"Very well, Master," finishing, the vampire left, carrying the now unconscious boy in his arms.

* * *

"_Where am I?" I asked to the darkness._

_Once again, I found myself in the looming darkness. Even though my eyes were open, I couldn't see or even hear anything. Frightened, I began running… running… but there was no light, no light at all. I whimpered. Was I doomed to stay here forever? Was this the consequences of my decision? Then I heard a familiar voice. _

"_Luci!"_

_I whipped my head around. Running towards me, was a boy. His skin was very tanned like barbequed chicken, and he was very muscular. Streaks of white ran down the sides of his jet-black hair, and his eyes glistened like beetles, showing the kindness and warmth from his soul. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue jeans, and wore a pair of white track shoes. It couldn't be, I denied myself, but there was no one else. No one called me by that name. Nobody, except one._

"_Kortez?" I uttered in disbelief._

_He stopped in front of me, panting. After recovering his breath, he stood up, grinning like I always saw him._

"_Of course its me, Luci. Don't you recognize me?" he asked, raising a bushy eyebrow._

"_Yeah, I do," I replied, grinning back. But then Kortez gasped._

"_You're… you're… a vampire?" he questioned._

"_Yes," I replied, deciding that it was no use to lie._

"_Traitor! I thought you were strong! I thought you could accept death!" he screamed back at me._

"_But… but… Kortez…" I stuttered, at a loss for words._

"_You don't know who killed me? Killed the village? It was your kind that did!" he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me._

"_That wasn't the real deal! It was those FREAKs! Those pathetic imitations!" I protested._

"_I'll never forgive you, Luci. NEVER!" he screamed, never taking in what I had said._

"_Kortez…" I started, but then he turned his back towards me, and ran away._

"_Kortez! Come back, please! KORTEZ!"_

"KORTEZ!" I yelled, but then my forehead collided into something hard and I fell back onto the soft padding I was lying on.

"Ow…" I muttered, raising a hand and gingerly rubbing the wound. After the pain had been reduced to nothing but a dull throb, I finally open my eyes and looked around me. Darkness once again surrounded me.

"What is this? Am I in a box or something?" I grumbled to myself, groping about and hoping to find something that would help me get out. After sometime, my right hand felt something round and hard. Feeling rather stupid, I pressed it.

I heard the faint sound of a machine, then the top of the bed-or so I figured- was being slowly lifted up. It took a while for it to finish, but soon the sudden light pierced through, making me wince. My vision was blurred for a few minutes, but then it soon got used to the light and my vision cleared.

I was in a room, with a wooden table and chair. A candlestick was on the table, with all three of the candles lit; there were no windows in the room. There was a phone on the bedside table. I was sitting on the bed, where I caught sight of a remote at the corner. Getting up, I grabbed the remote and out of curiosity, pushed the big red button. The top of the four-poster bed was closing up, and when it was fully closed, then I saw what it actually was.

A four-poster coffin.

"Geez, they could have told me," I said, sighing as I opened the bed again. Just then the door opened. I turned to see Walter walking into the room.

"Good evening, sir," he greeted me.

"Sir?" I asked, eyes wide open with disbelief. I'm so much younger than him, yet I'm already being addressed as 'sir'! Go figure.

"No, no, I'm much too young. You can just call me Lucifer." I said, smiling. Then I looked around me once again, then turned to Walter and asked, "Umm… just where am I?"

"In your room, of course," he replied, smiling back at me.

"What? My room?" I said incredulously.

"Why, of course, Lucifer. You are in employment of the Hellsing family," he replied. I blinked thrice in quick succession. _Someone please tell me that I heard that wrongly, _I thought to myself.

_You didn't, Devil boy._

"What?" I asked, looking around frantically. Who said that? _Am I imagining things? _I questioned myself.

_No._

Again, I heard a reply from a voice I didn't recognize. Just who was that? _Wait a minute… that voice sounded familiar… _I pondered. But before I could figure out who it was, Walter's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sir Integra would wish to see you, Lucifer." I jumped a bit when he said that. Integra? The very same Integra I almost had to kill? _I have a very bad feeling about this… _I thought.

Following Walter, we exited the room-sorry, _my_ room-and headed up the stairs. It was only then that I found out that I was in the basement. Very strange. We climbed up another set of stairs and walked past a corridor, lit by the moon's rays through the big glass windows, finally stopping in front of a pair of doors, similar to the ones Kill opened last time, but it was a tad smaller. Raising a fist, Walter gently knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," replied a voice from inside. The butler then opened the door and gestured me in. After I had entered, he closed the door, leaving me alone. I gulped as I carefully walked forward. In front of me was Integra sitting at her desk, and studying me with her cool blue eyes.

"Sit," she said; it was an order. I sat on the wooden chair in front of me.

"So," she started.

"Umm… so what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire now," she said.

"Uhh… I think we've already established that fact… Sir, M'am, Miss, Madame," I replied, sweat dropping. I was rather sure that she had flinched in annoyance at that point.

"Just call me Sir Integra. Anyway, you should know your current situation now. You're a vampire now, since Alucard bit you. Speaking of him, where is that damn vampire?" she added, looking around.

"I'm here, Master," came a voice from nowhere. On the wall beside Inter-I mean, _Sir _Integra's desk, stepped out Alu-err… I mean, _Master_. Gosh, I really had to remember changing all their names.

"You're up quickly, Devil boy," he remarked with one of his crimson eyes drilling into my vision. I had to suppress a snort with great difficulty.

"What was your name again?" asked Sir Integra.

"Lucifer, err… sir. Lucifer Elemental," I replied, trying hard not to grin like I usually used to.

"Lucifer, I must ask you something before we can continue. Did you attack the Hellsing family by your own free will?" she asked, looking at me straight in the eye.

I lowered my head. "Well… Kill, he… threatened me. Said there was a bomb underneath this house. But now that I think about it, it seemed unlikely. I was a fool," I muttered softly, cursing myself for my stupidity. Integra stared at me for a while, and then nodded.

"Very well. Lucifer, as of immediate effect, you will be assigned to the Hellsing's first action unit. And for now, you will be drinking on blood. Do I make myself clear?"

I raised my hand, as if I was in a classroom. "Just one question."

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I still eat eggs?"

* * *

"Ouch…" I muttered, gingerly rubbing my forehead once again, which had a nice bump on it. Walter gave a small chuckle. 

"You shouldn't have said that, Lucifer," he remarked.

"What? I was just askin'. Besides, I love eggs," I whined. Then in my mind, I heard a cold chuckle. I slapped my forehead, only to bring about another wave of pain. Darn, how forgetful I was.

_Enjoying yourself, Devil boy?_

_Yeah. And I think I would enjoy myself better if you would care to shut your trap… Master._

_My, my. Such words from a young boy?_

_That's nothing compared to what I've heard._

_Really? Do tell._

_Gee, I thought you were supposed to be rude, from what I've known so far._

"We're here, Lucifer," said Walter, stopping in front of a door. He opened it and ushered me in, and this time he entered the room as well. Woop-dee-doo.

It was a small room, with a couple of bookshelves, lots of lockers and a desk, with a couple of chairs. On the desk sat a man even older than Walter. Wearing the uniform I had seen the other time, I now see the Hellsing crest on the sleeves and on the top of the left breast pocket. He was bald at the top; the rest of his hair was gray. He had intense brown eyes and a mustache. A battle scar ran from the left side of his nose to his jaw.

"Lucifer, this is Fargason. He's the commander of Hellsing First Action Unit," Walter introduced me to the man. I turned towards him, grinning. He frowned a little.

"A vampire? We haven't had one before in the unit. This is going to be something new," he stated, studying me through his brown eyes. Walter gave a small smile, and nodded.

"First, we need to issue you a couple of weapons. Follow me," Walter said, as he gestured me out of the room. I did, followed by Captain Fargason.

Soon, we were at the firing range. There were a couple of troops there practicing their shots. As we entered the place, a couple of troops turned and looked at me in surprise. I averted their gaze. Walter was currently looking through the lockers.

"Here we go," he said, handing me an ENORMOUS rifle. It was made of black gunmetal, and an ammo unit was fixed at the bottom. I presumed that it fired quite a number of projectiles in one round… I think.

"I know that I can carry this metal heap, but… I'm just a kid!" I exclaimed, waving my arms. "That piece of scrap metal is too big a scrap for me." Saying that, I…well… threw the weapon to one side of the room. I stared at my hand. Whoa, I knew that I would be strong, but not _that_ strong.

Even as the duo showed me a variety of weapons, all of then weren't to my tastes. After a few hours, Walter sighed in defeat. "Alright then, I guess a customized peashooter is in order."

I grinned. "Thanks, Walter."

After an hour or so after discussing with the butler about my new gun, I strode out of the room, smiling to myself as I made my way back to my new room. Opening the metal door, I noticed something on the table. Walking forward, I saw that it was a blood bag, the kind used in hospitals.

Suddenly, something overwhelmed me. Instinctively, I grabbed the bag, and without a second thought, plunged my fangs through the plastic.

BAM!

"Damnit, I seriously need a leash…"

* * *

**A/N: I know… not much of anything this chapter; I decided to lighten up the mood a bit after nine chapters of blood and gore.**

**Next chapter: Time for Lucifer's first mission! What will happen? Can out little Devil-boy prove himself? And just what was with that "BAM" ?**

**Anyway, thank you for reviewing, both of you. I really appreciate it. Hope to see more of both of you two soon!**


	11. There's A First Time For Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hellsing_, as always.**

**Chapter 10**

**There's A First Time For Everything**

"You WHAT?" demanded Sir Integra Hellsing, glaring at me. I sweatdropped.

"Err… well, you see, sir, I, uhh…sorta…lost…control…of myself…" I replied, scratching my head. I braced myself for the next thing she yelled at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST CONTROL OF YOURSELF? YOU BURST YOUR BLOOD BAG AND MESSED UP YOUR ENTIRE ROOM, YOU IDOIT!" If it weren't for the situation, I would have whistled, howled and clapped in admiration. She sure had a set of lungs, for a woman like her. Just then, Master phased through the wall beside her desk.

"My, my, Master. Were you planning to wake up the dead with that voice of yours?" he taunted the lady. She turned towards him in reply, glaring daggers. After a few minutes, she sighed, sitting back down onto the chair, massaging her temples. Then she turned to me and said,

"Lucifer, grab a pail and a piece of cloth. Clean up the mess you've made within thirty minutes. Is that clear?"

I saluted her. "Yes, Madame,"

* * *

Whistling, I crouched down and dumped the cloth into the pail of freezing ice-cold water. Normally, it would numb all the senses in my hand in an instant, bur since I was a vampire now… it really didn't matter. But what did matter was the time limit.

_Damn… if I had ten extra pairs of arms or something, _I groaned to myself, _then I could finish this up in a jiffy._

Suddenly, I felt something caressing me gently, like a ghost. A chill went down my spine as I turned my shaking head, and my eyes widened in surprise. It was a black tentacle that was pointing… right towards _me_!

"Gah!" I yelled in surprise, scrambling back and knocking over the pail of cleaning liquid, splashing the solution all over the floor. Within a few seconds, the entire place smelled like bleach. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ungh…" I groaned, picking up icy-cold cloth and wiping the bleach off the floor. But throughout the entire time my mind wondered: _Just what the hell was that black tentacle?_

Finally managing to finish cleaning up my room, I washed up the stuff. By then, dawn was soon gonna break, so I hurried back up to my room, and silently moaned over my wrinkled (and squeaky) hands as I finally flopped onto my bed. "Now would be a good time to have another pair of hands," I muttered to myself. Then I screamed again.

Out of the blue, a pair of jet-black hands came out of nowhere and turned towards me, trying to grab me! "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I yelled, covering myself under my blanket, and shivering like what a five year old would have done.

"Umm… Lucifer?" asked a voice. I popped my head out of the sheets. Walter was standing at the door, giving me an inquiring look. My eyes darted left and right. There was no sign of those black hands. Sighing with relief, I turned to Walter and asked, "Yes?"

"You'd better get some rest; the sun's going to be up any second now,"

"Of course," I replied. Nodding, Walter exited my room, closing the door. But instead of sleeping, I sat up, massaging my temples while thinking about the black tentacles and hands that had appeared right in front of me earlier on. Just what were they? How could they just suddenly pop out and disappear? So many questions appeared, but were unanswered. Eventually after an hour or so in deep thought, I finally decided to sleep on the problem, hoping that those things were just hallucinations.

I woke up in the evening, disturbed once again by my dreams of Kortez. I was sure dreaming a lot about him lately. It pained me that I could never see him again- he was like the brother I never had. Sighing, I flopped back onto the bed and started hard at the inky darkness at the top, letting my mind wander; drifting through my memories… but the black stuff still bugged me.

_Just what are they? _I wondered. _They appear out of the blue and scared whatever there is to scare outta me, and then they just vanish into thin air! It's damn annoying. I swear, if I see it again, I'll-_

BRRRRIIINNNGGGGG!

My thoughts were cut short by the ringing phone at my bedside table. Grumbling under my breath, I got up and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"This is Walter. Please meet me at the shooting range."

"All right then." I replied, putting down the phone, and exiting my room, and hurrying my way towards the place.

"So, what is the problem?" I asked, strolling into the place. Commander Fargason and Walter both turned and looked at me.

"We've just received a report about an attack involving a couple of FREAKs," Walter informed me. "You will be going out with Commander Fargason,"

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Just great."

* * *

Minutes later, I found myself in the transport vehicle, carrying the absurd rifle that I had first seen. I constantly glared at it, wishing that Walter would quickly finish making the guns I had ordered. But for now, I had to make do with the damn rifle.

"So, kid," started one of the troops. I turned towards him. "Yes?"

"I heard some crap that you're a real vampire," he said. I frowned, and after a moment's hesitation, nodded. The man snorted in response. "I must say, your master sure has bad taste. Turning a kid like you into a vampire? What was he thinking?" he asked.

I gave him a long, cold stare. "Mister, I was never a kid; I had never had time to be one. My childhood never had a happy moment, I can tell you that, so buzz off." I said emotionlessly. And with that, the man fell silent throughout the whole journey. So did everyone else.

Soon, we arrived at the crime scene. All of us grabbed and readied our weapons, then lined up in a single file. Commander Fargason and a man with dark purple hair and black eyes stood in front of us.

"The FREAKs are approaching soon. A blockade has been set up. Captain Gareth will come with Lucifer and me; the rest will provide backup whenever necessary," said Commander Fargason. The troops saluted him, and then proceeded to their assigned spots, while I followed the purple haired man and Commander Fargason to one of the nearby buildings. There, I was instructed on how to set up the stock. It took a couple of minutes for me to get the hang of it, and soon my belly was on the floor, my eyes primed at the scene in front of me. A few minutes of silence passed through the silent night, I was beginning to give up hope, when…

"Target B acquired; is on a clear path five hundred meters and closing," came a voice through the communicator.

"You should be able to see him by now," said Commander Fargason.

"Sir, it five hundred meters. It's impossible!" I said loudly in disbelief. But then an image burned into my retinas. I saw the boy; he had short, chestnut brown hair under his red baseball cap, donned an orange jacket and light blue jeans. His emerald eyes seemed to be petrified in horror as he ran as if hell was following him. I smirked; it was probably Master's doing. But then it struck me that I was seeing something five hundred meters away.

"God, I can see him…" I muttered in amazement, never knowing that the vampire's field of vision was that powerful.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation," commanded the man. "Fire!"

My first thought was to pull the trigger; my second was to get away from there as fast as possible, and my third was to kick the damn gun away. I decided to follow my first thought, but before I could pull it, something stopped me. It was a memory; a mere sentence, but embedded into my memory.

_I swear, upon your dead body, Kortez, that I'll never take another innocent life._

I hesitated. I did make that vow to Kortez; I swore never to take another life. But know, five years later and becoming a vampire, here I was, about to break my promise to my one and only friend. I shook the thought off, but still something stopped me from pulling the trigger. I hissed under my breath.

_What do I do? They're dead already, but as long as they still walk and talk, they're alive in my eyes. And I swore never to take a live again! Damnit, what do I do? Do I pull the freakin' trigger or-_

"Gareth, take the shot," said Commander Fargason, his voice breaking through my thoughts. I blinked twice quickly in surprise. Two gunshots rang through the night.

BANG! BANG!

But the FREAK managed to anticipate and evade the deadly bullets; as soon as he dodged them, he simply disappeared into thin air. My eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"Sir! Target has escaped!" exclaimed Captain Gareth's voice.

"Damn," swore the Commander under his breath. After a second of silence, he then spoke into the communicator again, "Mission aborted. Everyone pack up."

I hung my head in shame, and muttered two words, "Sorry, sir."

"Well, some say failure in your first battle is a sign that you'll live longer, hmm?" he stated. But then he sighed, and added, "But I suppose you'll live as long as you like, or at least until you're sick of it anyway."

I averted his gaze, looking hard at a patch of withered grass. But then I finally mustered up the courage to answer.

"I suppose, sir."

I had failed, and the target managed to escape. That would mean that more humans would be harmed, all because I wanted to keep a promise. I raised my head and looked at the waning moon. Was it worth it? To keep a promise at the cost of everything…

Was it worth it?

* * *

**A/N: Bad ending, I know. –Sighs- But it is needed for what's to come later on.**

**Next chapter: Lucifer meets the FREAK that escaped on his first mission! What will happen? Can he summon up the courage to kill it? And the truth about the black hands and tentacle appears as well! Don't miss it!**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	12. Shadowed

**Disclaimer: 5.21 in the morning, and still Hellsing isn't mine.**

**Chapter 11**

**Shadowed**

My very first mission- my very first failure. Luckily Sir Integra was understanding enough and did not pursue the matter further. (And also because Master was there throughout)

I sat on the bed, sucking hard on my blood bag, thinking about the thoughts that ran through my mind when I was ordered to pull the trigger…

_What do I do? They're dead already, but as long as they still walk and talk, they're alive in my eyes. And I swore never to take a live again! Damnit, what do I do? Do I pull the freakin' trigger or do I not…?_

I snorted in amusement. The next minute I felt sickened with myself. Damn, being a vampire was getting' pretty rough. I sighed, raising a hand and ruffled up my-already messy-hair. This was quite a day…

_Having trouble, Devil boy?_

I swear I could have leaped six feet into the air. Literally. I sighed again. Seriously, Master was quite a pain in the, err… neck from time to time.

_Yeah, yeah… I have a couple of problems. Happy? _I was rather sure that Master was grinning from ear to ear right now. Sighing for the third time, I lay on my bed, still sucking on my blood bag. Darn, they sure had lotsa blood to go around

_You still hopelessly cling onto humanity, Devil boy, even though you aren't human anymore, _he reminded me. I frowned a little, sucking even harder on my bl- erm…I mean, food.

_Its plain obvious that I'm not human, Master. And I'm NOT 'hopelessly clinging onto humanity', just to let you know. _I replied, taking another sip from my blood bag._ Gosh, this blood is salty. _I added, sticking my tongue out in disgust, making a mental note to ask Walter what type the blood was as I heard Master giving out a small chuckle. I gave a little 'hmph' and occupied myself by staring at the candles.

_At least you don't have any problem with drinking blood; but you do need to get over killing, _my Master remarked. I suppressed a snort with great difficulty. _Thank you for stating that, Mister-state-the-obvious._

I heard Master letting out another chuckle as I felt his presence leaving my mind. I sighed again, gulping down the rest of my blood and throwing the empty bag away before flopping onto the bed and finally taking a comfortable nap.

* * *

I woke up, feeling stiff in my bones. Getting out of the coffin, I stretched, happy to hear the bones going 'pop'. After that, I decided to go and watch the stars in the courtyard, but before I could turn… the phone rang. "Must be some mission," I muttered to myself in annoyance. Walking up, I picked the up the blasted phone.

"Lucifer, report to the assembly grounds immediately," came Commander Fargason's voice through the phone speaker.

"Understood, sir," I replied, putting down the phone. Then I turned and strode out of the room. Guess I wouldn't see any stars tonight.

At the assembly grounds, I went and grabbed the rifle before rushing towards the transport vehicle. As soon as everyone had entered, the vehicle started its engines and went on its way. After a few minutes of smelling sweat and bad breath, we reached the crime scene.

Exiting the vehicle, I saw an old three-story building. The wildlife here had grown all over the barbed fence, creeping up the rusty steel pipe and the fading white walls. The windows were all broken, but the wooden door was still standing. Lining up with the others, I stood at attention as Commander Fargason and Captain Gareth came out and stood in front of us once again.

"Alright men, you're going in. You have fifteen minutes; follow Gareth," he commanded, and then turned to the captain, who nodded and proceeded to command the others. Like last time, I was to stay at the back and deal the killing blows with the huge rifle in between my hands, as well as providing immediate backup. After giving out his instructions, Captain Gareth went up to the door and kicked it down.

I smirked to myself; the mission had begun.

Immediately after the captain had opened the entrance, a troop behind him proceeded to throw in a smoke grenade, which exploded the moment it hit the marble floor. Then two troops entered the place, wearing heat-sensor glasses. The rest of us followed behind.

"Target sighted. Beginning mission," I heard one of the troops say as he started to fire at the ghoul directly on the head. The others followed, while I stayed at the back as ordered. Looking around, I saw a pair of troops having trouble with a handful of ghouls. I primed the rifle, readying it.

_When you fire, make sure that you only aim for the heart or the head. _My eyes widened in surprise.

_That voice… Master…_

_Those people inside that place did not choose to become ghouls, _he said,_ and once they have been tainted, there is no way for them to be ever normal again. The best that you have left to offer them is a quick death. Don't hesitate!_

"Yes, sir… Master!" I replied, pulling the trigger.

BANG!

The first ghoul fell, its forehead bearing a hole right through.

BANG!

Another ghoul landed onto the ground, a hole right through its left chest this time.

BANG! BANG!

A third ghoul fell, this time with holes through its forehead and heart.

Tears brimmed on the edge of my eyes, but I shook them away. "After all… it's the best I can offer them," I muttered softly to myself, but deep inside, I knew better.

"Ele, let's go!" said one of the troops, shaking me out from my thoughts. I nodded in reply, getting up and grabbing the rifle, then proceeded after them.

Treading cautiously past the creaky floorboards, all of us readied our guns; ready to shoot when the target would make its appearance. Past the many rooms in the house, up the stairs all the way up, and still nothing. Finally, Gareth spoke into the communicator, "Sir, all the targets have been silenced; the master vampire has escaped," I sighed with relief when I saw the captain gesturing us out of the front door. I took a step… and the floor gave way.

Time seemed to slow down all of a sudden. I felt as the old floorboard break bit by bit, finally giving up and breaking away, and the sudden hollowness underneath. Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind and my heart seemed to start beating all of a sudden and my stomach flipped as I fell into the darkness below, but all I could do was to scream in fear.

"Lucifer!" cried out Gareth, but soon he disappeared in a flash.

Wind whistled through my ears at an alarming rate. My eyes wouldn't blink; they seemed to be frozen in fear and my stomach was sucked in. I turned my head to the side, my eyes locked at the stone-hard concrete floor below. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact…

But it never came.

"Wha-?" I went, opening my eyes to find myself already lying on the floor. I stood up, my eyes darting from side to side. Nothing unusual, but I swore something black trailing away from the corner of my eye…

"Well, well, well… who do we have here?" said a voice from nowhere. Instead of my eyes, now it was my head that snapped left to right, finding the source of the unknown voice. When I saw no one, I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Although the breathing was unnecessary.

"Who are you?" I demanded to the unknown voice. "Show yourself, filth."

I heard a cold chuckle in reply. "Foolish human. Prepare to die!" he exclaimed, and then I heard a gunshot ringing through the place. I closed my eyes, preparing to feel the pain, but again, it never came.

"You!" the voice exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes; me," another voice replied. It was disturbingly familiar, almost like…

"Master!" I exclaimed, my eyelids jumping open. Indeed it was he, in his usual suit with that ridiculous red fedora hat and black-rimmed tinted glasses, though I still didn't understand why he needed them. Held in his right-gloved hand was the Cassull.

"Hmph. You shouldn't have come, but no matter," said the voice, as he stepped out of the shadows. My eyes widened in realization when I saw whom it was: a boy with short, chestnut brown hair under his red baseball cap, an orange jacket and light blue jeans…

It was that FREAK I had failed to kill.

"I think its time to end this," he said, snapping his fingers. On cue, an entire horde of ghouls surrounded Master and me. They all raised the various guns they were holding. I frowned, gritting my teeth in anger, cursing under my breath. But all that Master did was to give off one of his trademark smirks and raised the Cassull. The FREAK grinned, and snapped his fingers, and the ghouls fired.

Thousands of gunshots rang through the room, but none hit me; instead, they were all targeted at _Master!_

"Master!" I yelled, but no response came, as his body was shot to bits; even his right hand was shot off. Then the FREAK snapped again, and the ghouls stopped. Master's body fell, limp, into his pool of blood.

"Not even worth the challenge," the FREAK commented, grinning.

I glared at him, with all the hatred I could muster. He had killed Master- the one and only person who had accepted me and cared for me, although in his own strange and twisted way. Without a second thought, I grabbed the blood-soaked Cassull lying on the floor beside Master's dead corpse, and aimed it at the FREAK, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

BANG!

I stumbled back, surprised by the force of the drawback. Man, that thing had some serious recoil power. But I missed him; he had used the ghouls as a shield!

"You want to join your Master?" he said. "Very well then." Finishing, he raised his gun and fired, the shot ringing clearly through the silence of the room. I shut my eyes tight, putting my hands before me out of pure instinct. The Cassull fell from my hands, clinking hard as it landed onto the stony floor.

_I don't… I don't… I don't wanna die! No… No…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"What? It can't be!" the FREAK's voice exclaimed in surprise. I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped in surprise as well.

In front of me, stood a black wall, strong enough to shield me from the bullet!

"Wha-?" I started, completely surprised. "What… what is this?"

"I'm surprise, Devil boy… you can actually manifest your powers so quickly," commented a voice behind me. I turned my head. "Master!" I exclaimed in joy, relieved that he wasn't truly dead after all. But then what he said made me raise an eyebrow. "My powers?" I echoed.

"Look below," he said, pointing down towards my feet. I looked, and gasped, my eyes widening in surprise.

The wall in front of me ended near my feet, exactly where my _shadow _was!

_Then that means… _I trailed off, my mind putting two and two together. _Those times: the black tentacle and hands; they were my shadow! And when I fell… the shadow must have stopped my landing! But why…?_

"It responded to your thoughts," Master replied as he bent down to pick up his gun. I turned and looked at him in surprise. _That's it! When the tentacle appeared, I was grumbling about having extra hands to clean up. And after that, I wanted a pair of arms when mine was all wrinkled! And when I fell… I was bracing myself! Just now… I didn't want to die! It IS true… the shadow is responding to my thoughts!_

"Try it now," he said, firing the Cassull multiple times. All the bullets made quick work of the ghouls, only leaving behind the FREAK, who was whimpering in fear.

"P-p-ple-please d-d-don't sh-sh-shoot," he stammered. But I glared at him in response.

"Scum. You actually dared to hurt Master, and for that I will never forgive you," I responded, my hate against him growing larger by the second. "Now…" I said, raising my right arm, "Prepare to die!" I exclaimed.

Black shadows arouse all around me, forming black tentacles. They circled around me, waiting for my command. I glared at the FREAK with a level of hatred I had never experienced before.

"Kill him," I whispered, pointing at him with my middle, index finger and thumb together.

All he could do was scream as the tentacles shot forward, wrapping around the FREAK and devouring the scum into the darkness…

* * *

Walter walked briskly in the main hall, humming gently. He had just left two bags of blood, one of Lucifer and Alucard in their rooms.

_Speaking of the boy, I wonder just where are they… _the butler wondered to himself, just before his heart leaped into the air when the boy appeared right in front of him, although his head was upside down.

"Hiya, Walter!" the boy greeted, grinning his fanged smile and giving him an upside-down wave.

"Lucifer! You gave me quite a scare!" he said in reply, wiping perspiration off his forehead. "If I may ask, just why are you hanging upside-down?"

"Oh!" the boy said, slapping himself on the forehead. "Well, I have this really cool ability that lets me control the shadows! See?" he added, pointing upwards. Walter looked, and his jaw dropped.

The boy was held by the ankles by a pair of thin, jet black hands, which seemed to have come from the ceiling. Then the hands released their hold, and the boy landed safely on the ground on his two feet.

"Well, I'll be going back! Later!" he chirped, doing a little jog down the stairs. Walter could only look in disbelief.

"Interesting one, isn't he?" commented Alucard, who had appeared behind the unfortunate butler.

Walter gave a small smile. "I suppose so, Alucard."

The elder vampire smirked at that point. "He is exceptional; barely a week or two, and he's already able to manifest his powers. It seems thatDevil boy'snot going to be a boring one after all." With that, the pureblood strode down the stairs, his cold chuckle ringing through the empty halls.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's finally done! I do hope that you find this chapter good; please R and R!**

**The whole shadow thing actually appeared in my head one day, mainly after watching a few episodes of _Naruto_ it got me thinking, _Wouldn't it be great of Lucifer could hang onto walls? _And then I looked at some black stuff and voila! XDD**

**Anyway, next chapter: Finally, Walter has Lucifer's guns primed and ready! Devil boy brings them along to his next mission: how good will they be? And see as he uses his newfound powers as well!**

**Love ya all**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	13. Accepctance

**Disclaimer: No matter how cool, handsome and cute Lucifer may be, I still do not own _Hellsing_.**

**Chapter 12**

**Acceptance**

Creatures of the night scattered here and there, their bodies rustling through the tall grass as they went about their daily lives. The pale moonlight shone through the canopy of the old oak tree I was lying on as I looked, unblinking, at the crescent moon, thinking of the even that took place last night…

"_Let me go! Please!" the FREAK begged through pitiful sobs. The plea would have moved even the coldest of human hearts, but I wasn't human; my enraged soul and my still heart was never moved by his pitiful pleas for help. To put it simply, I never gave a damn at what he said._

"_I…I…I want to live…for…ever…but…Jim…he…" he spluttered in between desperate breaths as I mentally ordered the dark tendrils to squeeze him even tighter. I gave a twisted grin in delight when I saw the scum screaming in pain. Pure pleasure. My grin grew even wider as my eyes sparkled with insanity. _

"_You scum. You sealed your fate the moment you hit my Master; for that I can never forgive you. Now die!" I exclaimed, as more of the dark tentacles emerged from my shadow and immediately whipped towards him, binding the FREAK even harder; and all he could was to scream helplessly in pain. My eyes widened in delight, as my heart seemed to start beating all over again its speed increasing by tenfold as my mind cried out for more sights of torture. I immediately obeyed, summoning a pair of shadow hands. It appeared and headed straight for the FREAK's throat, grabbing it tightly. I grinned again as I ordered the shadow hands to break the scumbag's neck. They obeyed._

_CRACK!_

_Instantly, the head was detached from the body, which turned into a pile of ashes. The head, however, was still held in between the hands. The shadow hands slid, snake-like, up to me, holding the detached head in between its jet-black skin. Once it reached me, it raised the head, like how one would offer a tribute to a king. I accepted it with glee, snatching up the head and raised it above me until I could only see the bottom of the neck, where blood was slowly dripping from it. I stuck out my tongue, wanting to taste the sweet red liquid. But before I could, however…_

_I dropped the head, which fell with a nice knock._

_I stared at my trembling hands. My crimson eyes were bulging as big as beach balls; tears leaked from my eyes, wetting the bloodstained floor._

_God… I thought to myself, what have I done?_

_Master was there throughout the whole time, staring unblinking and unflinching as he quietly watched the entire scene. His face was still plastered with that fuckin' grin, which annoyed me to no end. I whipped my head around, and asked, "What the hell is that grin for?"_

"_You surprise me to no end, Devil boy," he answered, "so young, yet so talented… a rare find."_

"_Talented? You call ripping someone's head off talented? You say summoning shadows is talented?" I demanded, glaring at him. He shrugged in reply, but I sworn I could have heard him chuckling as he phased outta the place. I knelt down, my hands still trembling in fear._

_Damn… I almost became… I almost changed-transformed into what Kortez feared the most… a vampire…_

_A monster._

_

* * *

_

I bit furiously on the stick in between my teeth. What have I done? I killed someone, and almost drank blood! I was fine with transfusion blood, but never fresh blood; it was barbaric.

Sighing, I ruffled up my-already messed up-hair; a habit I developed whenever I got stressed as I looked at a wolf stalking its prey. The hound was silent, cat-footed as it swiftly passed through the tall grasses stopping to lie low as it caught sight of a rabbit. The little thing was chewing on its midnight meal of grass, not knowing that its doom was drawing close…

_Go away, little one! _I yelled in my head. But it was too late.

The wolf took the chance of the poor defenseless rabbit, leaping into the sky and opened its jaws; a split second later, it had the dead animal in between its now bloodstained fangs. Then the wolf turned and trotted into the dark forest, perhaps in order to find a place and eat its meal in peace and contentment.

_See that, Devil boy? Both of us are like that wolf; without food, it will die of hunger eventually, so it hunts to live, _came Master's voice in my head. I frowned; no doubt he was here to annoy me somehow. As usual.

_Maybe, but why blood? Don't our hearts still pump and provide it? _I asked. In reply, I heard a howl of insane laughter, but it died down quickly.

_Devil boy, how ignorant you are, _Master replied, _our hearts stopped the moment we died; one of the reasons why my race needs blood._

I suppressed a snort with great difficulty, and was about to reply when Master said, _Devil boy, my Master says that she wants to see you._

I sighed. _All right, then…_

I quickly made my way back to the manor, and headed to Sir Integra's room located on the second floor. Dashing up the stairs two at a time, I stumbled on the last step and fell face first onto the floor, but soon got up and ran towards the door. I reached out a hand to grab the handle… but I missed. Instead, I tripped over some unknown thing and I fell… right through the door, flipping in mid air and landed into Sir Integra's room with a loud bang, butt-first.

"Ow…" I moaned to myself, getting up. I then looked in front of me and saw Sir Integra there, looking at me with an expression torn between being stunned and anger at my unexpected fashion of arrival. Meanwhile, Master, who was standing beside her, was chuckling once again.

"Err… Lucifer reporting, Sir Integra," I said awkwardly, saluting her.

"At ease, agent," she replied. I took the chance to throw a glance at Master, who returned me a fanged grin in reply.

"I heard the report of your recent mission. So do you feel any better?" she asked. I nodded curtly in reply. "That's good to hear. Walter says he would want to see you in your room, so I'd suggest for you to hurry. Dismissed."

* * *

"I apologize for the long wait Lucifer, but I think that you'll like the result. So…" said Walter, as he handed me a briefcase, "here are your guns," I raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. 

Setting the case onto the table, I opened it, revealing a pair of guns. They were a bit like Master's Cassull in terms of color and shape, but the body was welded together and the slide was hardly visible at all; the only evidence of a slide were the two screws near the handle- but even that was almost impossible to see. The barrel was just visible at the front of each gun, which were rounded at the bottom. On both sides of the guns was a brown leather pouch, just big enough to hold a magazine each. At the end of each side of each gun was engraved with a thin, almost cartoonish like lightning bolt, and near the barrel were engraved with the words 'Hellsing ARMS'; the bottom were the words '257. Lucis'

"This is the seven millimeter, two fifty-seven, twin caliber pistols 'Lucis', each with a length of twenty-three centimeters and a weight of thirteen kilograms; six round magazines. The bullets contain an explosive steel round alloyed with silver core, covered with a casing of Macedonian sliver. And of course, they've already been blessed," informed Walter. I picked up then guns, and smiled. "Its perfect, Walter."

"I'm glad you like them," he replied, giving me a small smile. Just then, Master phased through. I glanced at him in annoyance. Typical Master.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" he asked, looking at the empty briefcase, then turned to look at the guns I was holding. He started at them for a while (while I stared at him) and then his face spilt into a huge grin.

"Such a wonderful gun, Devil boy… makes me wonder where you get your ideas from…" he commented. I was about to shoot a comment back at him when the phone rang. Frowning, I hurried and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Fargason here-" he was about to continue when I cut short. "Yes, yes… I'll be on my way," I replied quickly, putting down the receiver. Without another word, I turned and strode out of the room, but not before I heard Master chuckling once again.

* * *

Blood pounded in between my eardrums as I scanned the area below me. No ghouls. Good. I commanded the shadows to release their grip. I flipped in midair, landing safely on my two feet, the sound muffled by the shadows that provided my landing. Just then, Captain Gareth's voice came through the communicator. 

"Officer Elemental," he said. "The target's entrenched on the top floor; proceed at once."

"Yes, sir," I replied, drawing out my brand new guns. They were itching for a test run, and I was to scratch that damn itch. But the problem was that I was currently on the second floor; point was, the place was twenty stories high. Talk about high-rise buildings. _Damn… how am I gonna go eighteen stories up? If only… _my mind trailed off as I stared at the black path that was my shadow. I grinned.

"Yahoo!" I exclaimed, but not too loudly. The wind whistled through my ears and howled through my crimson red hair. It was amazing! But the fun soon ended when I reached the top. Sighing, I leaped down from the big black block I was sitting on, and cocked my guns.

Tiptoeing past the old, creaky floorboards, I caught sight of the target: a young man with azure blue hair with eyes to match. He wore a white shirt and a pair of black jeans and boots. I smirked to myself; this was too easy. But then it hit me that I had to kill him. "Damn…" I muttered softly to myself, gripping the handles of my new guns tightly.

_I HAVE to kill him… otherwise; he'll cause the lives of more! But I can't! I have to keep my promise!_

_Look here, is a fuckin' promise more important than hundreds of lives?_

…

_No answer, eh? Well, then… do it!_

I took a deep breath, and then stepped out of the shadows. The FREAK was a bit startled by my sudden appearance, but then regained his composure and then demanded, "Who are you?"

"I don't need to give my name to someone who's gonna die, scum," I replied, literally spitting out the word 'scum' with great disgust. The FREAK frowned when he heard it. "You're going to regret that!" he exclaimed, charging towards me at full speed. I raised one of my guns. "Since you're so eager then die," I said, pulling the trigger.

BANG!

The recoil was strong, but not at a magnitude like Master's Cassull. The big silver bullet flew out from the gun... and plunged through the FREAK's chest, leaving a big hole right in the middle.

"Nooooo…" the man went, as his body faded into nothing but ashes that were scattered by the howling wind. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I wiped them away. I looked through the broken wall; there in the midnight ocean, dotted with million of stars that glittered like polished diamonds, hung the slivery orb that was the moon. I sighed, lowering my head. Perhaps this long life was going to be harder than I first thought…

Leaping out of the building, I commanded the shadows to form a landing pad below me, which they did in a couple of seconds. I landed, bouncing into the air for a full meter before touching down safely. Everyone just sorta stared. I glanced at them, then dispersed the shadows back and went up to Commander Fargason to give him my report.

"Well done, Lucifer," he complimented me. I gave him a sincere smile, then turned and walked away, but the he called out to me again. "Lucifer…" I whipped my head around, giving him a quizzical look.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Organization."

I grinned in reply and then turned back, walking on the stony path out of the place. But then...

"Not bad, Devil boy," came a familiar voice. I spun my head around to see Master behind me, grinning for the world to see. "Ya know, my name's Lucifer Elemental; NOT Devil boy," I maid, starring at him in annoyance.

"Quiet, Devil boy."

"But-" I started, but then he cut me short.

"A fledging like you, neither man nor monster, shouldn't have a name..." he said, "especially towards a noisy one such as you." I sighed, ruffling up my hair once more.

"Man… that sucks, Master…"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! I know, it's more of a 'normal' day here, not much of plot… but I hope its still good.**

**Next Chapter: While strolling through the streets of London, Lucifer finds himself a new friend… who is it? All will be revealed in time.**


	14. Compatriot

**Disclaimer:**

**Oh… there was a person who wrote a Hellsing fanfic…**

**And PKB was the name-o**

**But then sadly, no matter what PKB tried**

**Hellsing is not PKB's-o**

**Chapter 13**

**Compatriot**

I woke up, feeling stiff in my bones once again. Dusk had fallen, and the sun was setting.

I sighed; once upon a time I would have welcomed the night, but now I would prefer to see the sunrise rather then a sunset. But of course I could not; the sun would not kill me, contrary to popular belief, but it did seal up most of my powers, leaving me even weaker than the average human. So it would be better for me to sleep in the blasted four-poster coffin, no matter how I would wish otherwise.

Just then, a very random and insane idea came to mind: _why not take a walk around London?_

"Of course I can't," I muttered to myself, "that's… insane. You know how Master and Sir Integra would react…"

To which I countered, "What could happen?" so, I answered, "Well, what would happen if someone is under a FREAK attack?" Then I countered by saying, "You aren't really needed; the humans can handle it on their own," And I finally said, "You're talking to yourself, ya' know?"

"Oh, shut your trap," I muttered in annoyance, finally giving up on my self-to-self argument. I flopped onto the bed again, closing my eyes and letting my mind wander off to who knows where, as I slowly, but surely dozed off.

* * *

_The moon was bright, as usual. I was on the rooftops of the London metropolis, leaping here and there in order to work off some of my energy. Running at an inhuman speed, I dashed towards the edge and leaped clear off the building._

"_YAHOO!" I yelled in sheer joy, feeling the wind whistling through my ears as my heart pounded in between my eardrums. As I approached the next building, I bent my legs as my heart quicken its beat as the ground loomed nearer and nearer, but I tossed the fear aside and braced myself for the impact._

_BOOM!_

_I landed noisily on the roof, my sandals squeaking loudly as I slid to prevent myself from falling over, but then the footwear lost their grip, and I tumbled onto the floor, rolling. I finally stopped when I collided painfully against a wall._

"_Ouch…" I muttered, getting up, as I turned around. A wall? That was strange. But now my jaw dropped at the thing in front of me._

_It was a small house. On a rooftop. It was rather big for the term small, and had a chimney from the brick roof. There were eight windows, all shaped like a thin rectangle, which barely let any light in. Also, there was a pair of ancient oak doors on the top of five stone steps. A strange crest was seen at the top of the door._

_I carefully approached the house. Climbing up the steps and stopping in front of the door, I knocked thrice. Silence was my only answer. I wanted to turn and leave, but then something in me tugged, telling me to open the door. Now I'm feeling like Goldilocks, I thought grimly to myself as I raised a now trembling hand and pushed open the door._

_It spun on its rusty hinges, squeaking like a mouse. I winced at the noise, but then regained my composure and looked. Darkness. Now I felt like taking a step inside. Feeling foolish, I did, but then I fell, but before I hit the ground…_

I woke up.

Panting hard, I looked out of the window. It was still nighttime; I hadn't slept much. But that dream definitely took my mind off venturing. _Maybe I should watch the stars, _I thought to myself, which was what I finally agreed upon to do. But before I could even move another inch… the phone rang. Even until now, I swear that the people here are telepathic. Whenever I want to go out, the blasted thing would ring. Sighing, I picked the phone up. "Lucifer here."

"This is Fargason; report immediately,"

I sighed again; through the phone it would sound like a rush of static. "On my way, sir," I replied, putting down the phone. Grabbing my pistols, I turned and left the room.

* * *

I lay flat against the wall, and turned my head to the side. Two men and a woman. Three FREAKs. Great. 

Pulling out my pistols, I gulped, gripping the handles hard; they cracked. Loud. The trio immediately heard it and now were pulling out their guns and heading towards me.

_Great. Just great. Exactly what you needed, Lucifer, _I thought sarcastically to myself. I readied my guns, then immediately leapt out from my hiding place and fired my guns in mid-air.

BANG! BANG!

The two male FREAKs fell dead. The she-FREAK, however, had called out her army of ghouls, all who were now turning towards me in their slow, ghoulish movements.

"Die!" she screeched.

I whizzed past the she-FREAK and her ghouls. The other two FREAKs lay dead in a pile of ashes and sliver bullets. The ghouls began firing at random. A couple of those lead slugs hit me, but the pain soon subsided due to my quick regeneration. I leaped over the ghouls with a back flip in mid air. Letting my vampiric side take over, I raised my guns and pulled the trigger, but nothing came; they were empty!

"Damn." I swore, as I spun around and landed behind the she-FREAK, who turned and gave me a grin that could rival Master's.

"Out of your puny bullets, eh?" she said, raising her MP-5. But I smirked in response and snapped my fingers. On cue, tendrils of shadow appeared and wrapped themselves around the FREAK; the same went for the ghouls. "What? How did this-" she started when she looked down and saw what had actually happened. I had extended my shadow so that now it was all over the floor, just like jet-black parquet.

I gave a twisted grin. "Heh, now you're dead, scum," I said, whilst reloading the Lucis. Then I cocked and raised them, aiming the barrel exactly at the center of her forehead, and another at her heart. "So, die," I finished, pulling the trigger. Two loud gunshots rang through the room, and the she-FREAK became nothing but a pile of ashes.

* * *

"You've done well, Lucifer," said Commander Fargason as I stepped out of the front door. 

"Thank you, sir. I shall take my leave now," I replied, turning around and strode out of the place.

The streets were silent, with not a single soul lurking on the empty roads. I looked up and started at the stars, unblinking. They weren't very easily seen in the city night, but there were still a few of them visible here and there and the moon was still full. I mentally decided to go on one of the rooftops and watch the metropolis from an aerial view. Without further ado, I commanded the shadows to send me up, and they did. Immediately.

"WOAH!" I yelled due to the sudden rush upwards. "LETME-" I was about to finish my sentence when I put a fist in my mouth. If I had said 'let me go', I would not even dare to think what would happen next. Just then, the shadow hand stopped. "Wha-" I started, but was cut short when the shadows released its hold on me. And I started to plummet towards the concrete roof.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. But then I had a soft landing, thanks to the shadows once again.

"Mental note: Never ever use shadows as a lift," I muttered to myself as I got up. Looking around, I noticed that I had landed right in front of a lift, and in front of me was…

A house.

It wasn't just any house. It was the one in my dreams. I blinked ten times quickly in succession as I felt a strange, familiar feeling in my stomach. Was this déjà vu?

"One way to find out," I muttered to myself as I walked up to the door. With a trembling hand, I knocked the door thrice. I expected silence, but then…

"Who's there?" came a small voice from the other side. My jaw dropped in surprise.

"Umm… a passer-by?" I answered, sweatdropping. "I stumbled on this place and wanted to know if anyone lived here…" I trailed off as the door opened on its own. Gulping, I entered the dingy little place.

My first thought was that this place was an ancient library. Lit by candles, the entire place was filled with tons and tons of bookshelves, occupied by loads and loads of books. Gentle music played from the old gramophone placed on a table beside a chair, where a young girl sat. Wearing a simple white dress with long sleeves and light pink shoes with white stockings and socks, she had long, slightly curled pale blond hair, and her skin was as pale as snow.

"Umm… good evening, Miss," I greeted her. She turned her head towards me, looking straight into my eyes through own- pale yellow, unlike the KKND brothers. "You haven't been in the darkness for a particularly long time, child," she stated. I gasped in surprise. "How did you know?"

She got up from her chair and walked towards me, stopping just right in front. The girl was about a head shorter then me. I had the feeling that she wasn't gonna say anything, so I then asked, "So, Miss… how long have you been like this?"

She gave a small laugh. "Far too long, my dear," My eyes widened in surprise. "And you have always been the way you are?"

"Yes. For forever… and ever…"

I sighed, lowering my gaze. "I thought so… guess that's a price for immortality, eh?"

She gave me a small smile in response, as she placed a hand on my chest, eyes closed. I looked at her quizzically. After a moment, her eyelids shot open, and she gave a gasp of surprise. "I see… the one who turned you is the one being kept by the Hellsing Organization, isn't it?"

"Yeah… its him alright," I muttered in reply, nodding. She then took a step back and continued, "Through my long years, do you know how many friends I've lost by your Hellsing's club butchery?"

I looked at her in surprise for a while, then dropped my gaze and said softly, "I'm sorry… losing friends is a painful thing, I know… coz' I've went through the same thing…" I then turned and looked out of the open window. "I never had a real friend for a long time… not since Kortez…"

"That apology is not yours to give, child," she replied. "However, I would like to listen to your story; it seems to be an interesting one,"

I turned and looked at her, and for the first time, a genuine smile crept up to my lips. I nodded. "Very well, Miss…?"

"Helena."

"Very well, Miss Helena. I suggest that you sit down, for my tale is a long one…"

* * *

Dawn was nearing by the time I had finished. Helena looked at me, her face in amazement. I gave a small smile and looked out of the window. 

"Lucifer, your story truly is full of sorrow and pain; its far different from mine," she said.

I got up, brushing century-old dust from my jeans. I walked towards the door and opened it. "I guess I need to go now," I said, as I stepped out of the house. As I close the door, Helena asked me something.

"Would you like to come over next time when you are free?"

I grinned at her. "Sure"

Quickly, I made my way back to Hellsing. When I reached back there, I hurriedly slid downstairs to the basement and into my room. I finally gave a sigh of relief when I closed the door behind me in my room, but…

"Devil boy."

My insides immediately turned to ice. Slowly, I turned my head towards Master. "Uhh… hi?"

"Where have you been?" he asked, looking at me through his tinted glasses. I twitched in annoyance when I caught sight of those glasses. I swear, he never takes em' off voluntarily.

"Around," I replied. He gave one of his nutcase grins once again as he turned and left without another word. I just sorta stared, but then breathed out in relief once again as I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

_What did I do today? _I asked myself. I gave a small grin to no one.

_I made… a friend.

* * *

_

**A/N: And another chapter done! Yeah, I decided on Helena in the end coz' well… I wouldn't need to make another character. XDD Yesh, me ish lazy. . **

**Next chapter: The final chapter of Lucifer's saga before we move on to the anime! What is in store for him? Find out next week.**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	15. Decision: Another Choice

**Disclaimer: PKB does not own Hellsing or any of its characters, only the story, and Lucifer.**

**Chapter 14 **

**Decision: Another Choice**

The cafeteria- food galore! Potatoes. Chicken. Corn. Broccoli. EGGS!

"EGGS!" I exclaimed, slamming the plastic doors open. Without further ado, I dashed towards the cook at inhuman speed. "EGGS! I'M COMMIN'!"

Everyone present there practically sweatdropped.

I stopped right in front of the store, inches away from hitting the glass panels (and breaking them). "Miss… err… can-n-I…" I stammered nervously. The café woman- with brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress, a white apron and was especially plump glared at me. "Yes?"

"Erm… ca-ca-can…I-I-I… ha-have…" I stammered, but looking at the café woman's very annoyed face, I finally spoke out what I wanted. In one breath. She shot me a quizzical look; guess I spoke too fast. I took a deep breath and exclaimed loudly again with another single breath; "Can-I-have-some-eggs-please!"

She glared at me with cold eyes. "You're a vampire, boy," she stated. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"So? I still can eat what I want. Only point is, it doesn't affect me in anyway."

The café woman then stared at me for a while before turning and after a moment of silence, handed me a plate. It was piled with five HUGE spoonfuls of rice, topped with curry chicken and potatoes, with two sunny-side-ups, a spoonful of red beans, three hot dogs, five prawns and a chunk of broccoli. My mouth watered at the sight of that dish. Without wasting another second, I grabbed the plate, thanking the lady, and made my way to an empty seat, which took me some time.

I sat beside a group of men, whose jaws practically dropped at the sight of my dish. "Wha-?" they started, but I cut short when I took up my spoon and exclaimed in Japanese, "_Itadakimasu_!" before digging into my humongous-and delicious, in my opinion-dish.

"Boy, are you sure you can eat all of that?" one of the men asked. I turned to him and nodded vigorously as my mouth was stuffed full with rice.

Their jaws dropped again.

I quickly swallowed the food, and then gave them a grin and a wink, saying, "This may not be important to me… but then again, eggs are the best!" With that, I turned back and quickly gobbled the rest of my meal down. It was pure joy when I found out from Walter that I could still eat human food, although it wasn't gonna help my body one bit-but I didn't care. At least I could still eat eggs.

Soon, I had finished my meal, and returned the plate to the surprised lady before I strode out of the place. "That was quite a meal…" I muttered to myself, grinning as I stepped out of the cafeteria. Man, the food was delicious! I looked out of the window; night had just fallen, but it was rather dark already. I then decided to go to my usual oak tree and watch the stars from there. "And nothing's gonna stop me," I added to myself as I turned towards the front doors.

* * *

The stars twinkled like polished diamonds in the midnight ocean. I heard the wolves howl once again as I neared my favorite oak tree. Big and tall, this entity of time far outlived my age-maybe even Master's. Its wide, board leaves provided shade against the glaring sun-if it was there. I climbed up its thick branches, straight up to the canopy. Lying against the strong branches that were riddled with age, I looked up and grinned at the spectacular sight in front of me. "It truly is a beautiful night…" I muttered to no one in particular.

"It is, isn't it?" asked a voice below me. I jumped at bit in surprise. Looking downwards, I saw no one. My confusion started to grow even more. "Beside you," the voice came again. I looked to my right, and gave a shout of surprise. Sitting beside me was Master, although without his hat and glasses- a rare gesture, I think. His short, messy jet-black hair was as messed up as usual and his piercing crimson red eyes broke through my vision.

I crossed my arms and legs, staring at him through purposefully squinted eyes. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was merely watching the stars with you," he replied.

I gave a snort in amusement. "Oh really? I thought someone as great as you had your own great matters to attend to." Master gave a small and short chuckle in response to my answer. "You sure have an imaginative mind, Devil boy," he replied. I flinched in annoyance. Surely Master would know by now what my name was? _I guess so… especially after what he said that other night… _I thought glumly to myself, sighing. Then I got up and leaped off the tree, mentally deciding to go and practice with my repaired guns at the shooting range. "Later," I said, turning towards Master. Without another word, I made my way there.

* * *

Silence greeted me when I opened the door. Not a soul was practicing their shots today at the shooting range. _Guess they all had something to attend to, _I figured. But somehow a chill went up my spine, as if tying to tell me otherwise… but I dismissed it off.

Grabbing my guns from the locker, I then took a spot in one of the ranges, aimed and fired.

BANG!

"Not bad, Devil boy."

I groaned, turning behind to look. As I had guessed, it was Master again, out to annoy me to no ends once more in one way or another. I merely grunted, then turned back and then continued firing at the target, subconsciously aiming for the head. Man, imagine if that was Master instead of a flimsy piece of cardboard.

"Training, Devil boy?" he asked. "Yeah," I grunted in response, still firing non-stop from my Lucis. Or at least until the magazine ran outta bullets. I frowned for a bit, but then took out a pair of magazines and reloaded them. Looking straight at the target, I readied my pistols and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

"How's that for accuracy?" I smirked at Master. He didn't reply, but gave me a smirk identical to mine. Without another second wasted, he drew out his Cassull and fired.

BANG! BANG!

My jaw dropped. "A-A-Amazing…" I breathed.

He had shot clean through the very holes I had made in the targets, save the fact that they were slightly enlarged due to the bullet's large size. A human may say that he missed, but it was the fact; my enhanced vision could see the holes that the bullets made at the wall behind.

"Anything to say, Devil boy?" he asked, sending me another smirk. I turned my head the other way and pouted, going into another of my childish tantrums. Master gave a small 'hm' before I felt something ruffling up my hair, just like what I would always do. Turning my head back a bit, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was Master who was doing it. And he was actually smiling; not that insane grin or trademark smirk, but a true, genuine smile.

"Don't give up, Devil boy," he said, "one day, when you're older, you can be a lot better,"

For the first time in a long run, a small smile stretched on my lips. A true smile…of contentment.

* * *

I was once again out on the battlefield. I gripped the handles of my Lucis hard, remembering the mission objectives. Ten targets this time- all teenagers; very bad. As far as I know, teens are very easily influenced. Guess they got themselves into some sorta illegal religious cult in one way or another. _Mission objectives… sounds as if I got myself into a computer game, _I thought ironically to myself, then gave a small snort in amusement. _Right. Sounds like what Master would say._

_Then again, what should I do? At the most, I can take out four of those freaks in one shot if I were to reveal myself. Perhaps I could use them shadows… and then… _I thought, as a plan began to form in my mind. After a few minutes of internal strife and argument, a plan had been formed. I smirked to myself as I stepped out of my hiding spot.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded one of them. "Your angel of death," I replied calmly, despite the fear that I now felt flowing through my body. All ten freaks grinned. "Really? Angel of death? Are you out of your mind?" asked another, as he clapped twice. On cue, a horde of ghouls emerged, surrounding me. I smirked; how… usual. (Damn, I'm already sounding more and more like Master already, not that I would ever admit it to him…)

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the shadows, willing the dark energy to flow through me. A chill went up my spine as I felt it taking effect. I then opened my eyes dashed straight towards them, the shadows extending to hold all ten FREAKs and their ghouls in position. A great mistake on my part.

I stopped right in front of them, my dagger drawn out. "Die, freak!" I exclaimed, bringing the dagger down.

BANG!

"What…" I trailed off, as I turned back. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that the attacker was actually one of the ten FREAKs? _But how…? It's… impossible… _I trailed off when suddenly I felt a spitting headache. I moaned, falling onto my knees as I clutched my head in agony. Then I screamed in pain as my head seemed to spilt into two by an icy dagger that continuously stabbed through my head. The bastards took the chance and all ten of them raised their various guns at me, and fired.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

All I could do was to yell in pain and agony as the bullets mercilessly plunged through my body, the force knocking me back. They kept on shooting until I was lying on the wooden floor, blood flowing endlessly from my many wounds. But still the pain in my head did not subside. I couldn't do anything about it; I was slowly losing consciousness._ Am I… am I… am I… gonna… die…? _I thought silently as my vision blurred while my eyelids slowly closed with each passing minute. I felt all strength and senses fading away as I gradually slipped into the dark abyss…

* * *

_Wake up, Devil boy, _came a voice. It was so warm… so familiar… so… _Master?_

_Of course it's me; whom else do you think? Get up, Devil boy._

_I can't… so weak…_

I heard a badly suppressed snort of amusement in response.

_Oh, you were definitely in bad shape when I rescued you._

_Dunno what happened… tried shadow… head hurt… so… painful…_

_You overexerted yourself, Devil boy. Using your shadows on such a big scale? Reckless._

…_Just shut up, Master…_

_You didn't know your limits, I presume?_

………_Yeah, I guess…_

_You should get up now; this mental conservation is over._

I groaned in pain, slowly getting up from… my bed? I looked around; it was my room all right. I leaned back on my bed, and then thought back about the past mission. Another failure… well, sorta, since I wasn't able to silence them. Thank Master for arriving there at the nick of time.

Speak of the devil…

Master just phased through the wall with out his hat or glasses, and this time with no smirk, smile or grin plastered on his face; it was a frown. He stopped in front of me. Both of us stared at each other eyes for a while, and then Master knelt in front of me, drawing up his right sleeve. I stared. His arm; it was dripping blood!

"Take my blood, Devil boy," he said. I gasped in surprise, my eyes widening. "Drink my blood, so you shall not be the vampire that is only treated like a slave, and you shall truly be one of my kind. You will drink blood on your own free will, stroll under the stars on your own feet; you shall be like me, the eternal 'No life king'. So drink my blood, Devil boy- no, Lucifer Elemental!"

I recoiled, both mentally and physically. _To go solo or not? Do I continue alone, or do I stay? Will I have the courage to do it? Can I muster the strength to travel again before I became what I am now? _As I made my decision, I opened my mouth and answered;

"No."

Master looked at me, his face in a quizzical expression. "Is that your choice?"

I nodded. "After the last mission, I realize that I'm still weak… so very weak. Even if I were to break the bond now, I bet that I would die in a week or two. So, only when I believe that I am ready to take on the big world, then will I make that decision. Until then…" I trailed off; gingerly pushing the arms back towards Master, "keep your blood."

Master drew back his sleeve and then got up. "So this is what you choose, Devil boy…"he said, voice trailing off as he disappeared into the shadows. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, soon trailing off to an uneasy sleep; but not before I heard Master's last comment.

_You sure are a strange one, Devil boy._

I smiled to myself. Perhaps Master wasn't the only one operating on his own inhuman logic after all.

* * *

**A/N: And with that, this closes more or less the origin of Lucifer Elemental. Frankly, I had no idea what to write in this chapter; it was only after seeing the new Hellsing OVA then I got some inspiration to finish this up.**

**Next Chapter: About three years have passed since Lucifer joined Hellsing. So where wasDevil boyon the night Ceras joined the gang? On his first solo hunt, of course..**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	16. Order 01: Vampire Hunter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, the anime storyline, or any of its characters. Only Lucifer, and Lucifer alone.**

**Chapter 15**

**Order 01: Vampire Hunter**

_Time flew by like a breeze. It just seemed like yesterday when I became sired under Master. Life, or rather, my unlife, has been going fine so far. Three years have passed since that day. Now technically eighteen, Master decided that it was time for me to go solo, and have my first taste of the true night. And as you all know, that didn't really suit me well…_

"I'm sure I heard that wrongly."

"You didn't, Devil Boy,"

I flinched in annoyance. "FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME, MASTA', MY. NAME. IS. NOT. DEVIL BOY!" I screamed at his ear. Madame sweatdropped as she sat behind her desk, watching as Master and I fought. Again.

"Shut up, both of you!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist hard on the table. Immediately, the both of us stopped, sweatdropping. "Eh, sorry… Madame…"

"I've had enough of the two of you. I don't know why, but you two have been at each other nerves since a year ago! Frankly, I think that's enough. The two of you have a mission to complete; and don't whine, Lucifer, or I'll have to resort to calling you 'Devil Boy' as well,"

I sighed, raising my now gloved hand to ruffle up my hair. Ever since two years ago, I started to wear a pair of black, fingerless gloves that were made of black leather, in order to protect my hands if I were to ever touch accursed sliver. Frankly, I like the gloves, so I have them on ever since. "Alright, so what's the snitch?"

Madame nodded, and then handed the two of us separate files. While we briefly browsed through them, she said, "We have a case in the village of Cheddar. Apparently, the village priest has found to be a FREAK. D-11 have been dispatched there, but I doubt that they'll live to see the day."

I snorted in response. "Of course they won't. That's the dumbest statement you've said, Madame,"

She continued on, pretending that she hadn't heard my remark. "Anyway, Alucard will go with me to Cheddar and destroy the host,"

"Then what about Devil boy?" Master asked.

"I'm coming to that, Alucard. Lucifer, you will go to the nearby village and eliminate any freak that lives there. Understood?"

Both of us nodded in reply, and then turned and left the room. Through the wall, of course.

* * *

The chapel door burst open, the noise echoing through the silent place. Three officers donning light blue shirts and dark blue pants and consisted of two men and one young woman with strawberry blond hair and innocent blue eyes, raised their Sig Saucers, readying the weapon. Glancing nervously, one of the male officers caught sight of two figures right in front of the altar. The other male officer grabbed his torch and brought the light to the figures.

It was a tall, thin man, dressed in black priest robes. He was kneeling down on the altar, his back turned on them. On his lap was the quite dead corpse of a young woman. The girl officer gave a gasp of surprise as the priest turned his head towards them, his face smeared with blood. A spilt second later, blood gushed out from the woman's throat. All three officers looked in shock as the priest go up and raised his right arm. On cue, hordes of ghouls emerged from the many seats, aiming the barrel of their various guns at the unfortunate officers. The trio huddled together, and the torchlight dropped as the officers raised their guns and without wasting another second, fired endlessly at the ghouls.

Just then the female officer turned to her partners, and gasped in horror as events unfolded before her eyes…

* * *

Police lights lit up the deserted road. A long line of yellow tape had secured the area, where within the area were many officers chatting to each other, or talking through their walkie-talkies. But within the huge police tent perched in the center, a certain argument was taking place…

"What, what did you just say?"

The police commander was currently in shock, his brain unable to comprehend whatever he had just been told during the past few minutes. He stared as a man in his late sixties donning a pair of black dress pants and a white collared shirt with a red tie underneath a black vest. His longer then average black hair was tied up into a loose ponytail secured by a yellow band. He was currently putting a long green coat on the woman's shoulders. The woman was in her early twenties, with long, platinum blond hair that reached to her hip. The man finished putting on her coat, leaving her hair flying down from her left. He bowed deeply, his monocle shining brightly.

"I'm sorry, but can you say that again, please?" he asked. "Madam Hellsing. Sir Integra Wingates Fairbook Hellsing."

"Then I shall say it again," The woman addressed as Integra Hellsing answered as she turned around. Her ice blue eyes behindthepair ofround glasses looked straight at the commander. "Ghouls. It's been a while since a village has been turned into a ghoul headquarters."

"Ghouls?" the commander asked.

"Ghouls are humans who had their blood sucked by vampires. Let's just say… they are nothing but zombies under the vampire's control," she explained. But before anyone could utter another word, she continued, "That is why there is a vampire here," After she finished, she held her arm backwards towards the man behind her.

The police commander gave a small laugh. "Ghouls? Vampires? What nonsense," he said, as Integra reached out for a cigar held out by Walter. "Do you expect us to believe such a story?" he questioned while the Iron Maiden held out the cigar, and Walter shot the commander a strange look as he kept back the cigar case.

"People like you don't know and shouldn't know about it," she answered, putting the tobacco cigar in between her lips. "Our Royal Protestant Knight, the Hellsing Organization, has been fighting monsters for a long time," she continued, gesturing towards Walter. "Of course… we are a special group organized to destroy the anti-christian monsters," she added, trailing off as the butler raised a lighter and lit up the obnoxious cigar. As she put back the cigar in between her lips, she finished her sentence, "that has been threatening England and it's Protestants,"

"There is a vampire controlling the ghouls in this village, and perhaps the few beyond this village; the enemy is a monster. No matter how much reinforcement you send in, all you're doing is sending food to them. Only when Dracula drinks the blood of a virgin woman, the Draculina vampire is created. There are exceptions, though. But the bottom line is, all you're doing is to send in food and free troops to them, and ghouls become slaves to the vampire,"

Just then, a voice came in from another side of the tent. "Sir, contact with groups 2 and 3 have been terminated,"

The commander looked at the side for a while then back at Integra, who took a drag, and then continued on, "If you don't want to increase the number of ghouls, you need to destroy the original host, the vampire," she then looked towards him once again, her face in a defiant smirk. "It is our job to destroy vampires. Hellsing will take care of it."

"What…what a bunch of nonsense," the police commander spluttered. Then Integra turned towards them and then went on, "We have already sent our top two vampire experts to provide assistance. One will go to Cheddar and eliminate the host; the other will proceed to the nearby areas and deal with the leftover trash. Its just a matter of time before its done."

"What kind of people are they?" the commander asked. Integra smirked before she answered;

"Monsters."

The police commander recoiled slightly, but Integra never took notice, and continued on, "Both of them are experts when it comes to vampires."

* * *

The grass and leaves danced gently with the night breeze that made my hair ruffle up and my coat flap. I stifled a yawn as I strolled alongside Master. Just then he stopped and looked up at the moon. I looked towards him, my face in a quizzical expression.

"What a night," he commented with his usual grin. "Its nights like these that make me crave blood." hecontiuned, still grinning like always."Yea, a quiet and beautiful night," I then finally gave in and looked up, to see the moon hanging like a pale yellow orb in the great blue-black night sky. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure is," Then I looked ahead and saw the crossroads. "Well, then… later," I said, bidding him good luck as I walked off into the night.

_Somehow, I don't feel so good when he said that… _I pondered to myself as I made my way to the nearby village. "Then again, I never feel good… since I'm kinda bad by nature," I muttered, smirking. Just then, I heard a familiar moan. Turning around, I drew out on of my pistol and fired.

BANG!

It hit the ghoul dead on, right at the middle of his head. I closed my eyes, concentrating hard. Nothing. I smirked once again, opening my eyes. "To plow through…" I muttered quietly, hasting my footsteps into almost inhuman speed. _Ah, better make this quick, _I thought to myself as I went to vampire speed. I whizzed past the villages in mere minutes, feeling no presence of any undead. As I was about to complete the patrol, however…

"Oof!" I went, slamming hard against a tree. It didn't hurt, of course, but then it was rather embarrassing. I leaped up quickly, and was about to go on when I caught sight of a ghoul past the bushes, in an open meadow. I drew out my pistols and was about to walk out, when I saw the scene in front of me.

"Killer? A killer? Seriously? Are you out of your mind?" asked the priest. He was tall, thin and pale. Donned in black priests robes, he gave a small insane chuckle as he raised his right arm and said two words, "Kill him." With that, he snapped his fingers. The ghouls behind him fired endlessly, their barrels directed at… _him._

I sighed, slapping my forehead. _Once again, he's gone overboard… _I thought to myself. At the corner of my eye, I caught sight of a young woman beside the FREAK. She was dressed in a police outfit, consisted of a pale shirt and long, dark pants. She had innocent blue eyes and strawberry blond hair.

_Who is she? A survivor? _I asked myself, just as the endless gunshots ended. Master now became nothing but a broken body with blood oozing endlessly from his wounds. His right hand was shot off as well, and now lay beside him. Heck, I could even see half of his ribcage. _He went really over the edge this time around… he even got the traditional 'I got my right hand shot off' routine pat down, just like that night…_ I thought, sighing yet again.

"Are you done yet, Killer?" he asked, and then laughed out loud. I smirked. _What a dumb idiot… _I thought silently as I felt the raw threads of Master's power setting into motion as his cold chuckle rang through the night. Both the female officer and the FREAK's eyes widened in horror as he saw the event unfolding before them…

* * *

"Vamp…vampires?" spluttered the commander, unable to believe his ears.

"That's correct," replied Integra with a triumphant grin, cigar in between her teeth.

_A circle of dust and dirt rose and circled around the pureblood, slowly rising from the ground..._

"Humans can never be a vampire expert. They get wounded easily and they die easily; their hearts are weak..."

_Then the fledging looked up and saw the bats coming forth. He's a dead goner,the boy thought to himself, his face in a triumphant smirk._

"The best way to kill vampires..."

_Then the dirt gathered together and then burst into the night sky like a rocket, out towards the moon... _

...is with one of their own kind."

_After they reached to a certain altitude, they turned back, and shot down back towards the pureblood vampire, exploding when they hit the ground._

"The vampire that the Hellsing Organization created...

_The dust then tornadoed around him as he got up. The FREAK and the female cop looked in astonishment and horror as the dust cleared, revealing the pureblood primed and ready._

_The FREAK frowned, and then snapped his fingers. "Kill him!" he screeched in an unearthly tone.The fledging smirked yet again. It was time for him to appear. Better appear this time, shades,_ _the boy thought to himself as he ordered the shadows to move quickly towards his Master, and then as the bullets neared the pureblood,he commanded the shadows to form a shield. And they did, shooting upwards like the first timehe had used them about three years ago._

...as well as his fledging, are beyond imagination compared to other vampires,"

* * *

"What?" exclaimed the FREAK in surprise. I then leaped there, landing right beside Master. With my eyes closed, I judged his location through hearing and my third eye, of course. "Weak. Too weak," I said, turning my head towards him with both my eyes closed. He recoiled back in shock. I smirked. _So, you're gonna take the show? _I asked Master. _Of course, Devil boy, _he replied, drawing out his Cassull, and doing his classic stance. Then he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The slide drew back by ten inches as the bullet case flew out. The lead slug plunged mercilessly through the ghouls, their head actually exploding. I gave a whistle in admiration. _Man, I can never figure out how he can withstand all that recoil power, _I thought to myself, as Master went out of his stance and spun in a circle, firing endlessly at the ghouls. The bullets whizzed quickly, making quick work of the ghouls. I looked around, my eyes opening slightly. _You missed a couple, _I remarked. Master turned and grinned at me in reply. I smirked back at him and then drew out one of my pistols and fired as well. Gunshots rang endlessly through the once tranquil night as the ghouls fell, one by one after eating our bullets. "Bang, bang, bang," I muttered quietly to myself as a small smile twitched on my lips. Just as we were finished with the ghouls, I saw that my gun had run out of bullets. _So does mine, _added Master unnecessarily, as he unloaded the magazine, letting it freefall onto the ground. I did it as well.

"The killing method…" the FREAK spluttered nervously, as he turned and looked at his fallen army, "that bullet…!"

"Thirteen millimeter explosive bullets made by melting the sliver cross of the Lanchester Chapel," said Master. "As for me…" I added, "Seven millimeter two-fifty seven explosive bullets made from Macedonian sliver," Both of us then gave identical smirks as we reloaded or guns and finished our sentence in unison, "there are no freaks who survive a shot from _this_."

The FREAK looked at us in shock. "Why…why…? Why are you two taking the human's side?" I decided to answer his question, as I smirked and replied, "You act more like a cockroach that a proper vampire; let alone you would cover the world in filth.We can't really stand your kind; you don't have the self-respect to be a true vampire, you undead maggot! You barely even know what you are!" I then looked straight at the FREAK and opened my eyes, revealing a pair of bright crimson red orbs that seemed to pierce right into anyone's soul. "As for the both of us, we have our own reasons for serving our human master… but that's not a story for trash like you. So, prepare for an eternity in Hell," I finished, as the both of us aimed our guns at him. The FREAK glared at us, then looked back and noticed the female officer, who was still immobilized from the recent events. He then teleported behind her, holding her in front of him. Master smirked.

"Don't mover, killers. This is the only survivor. You have to kill the girl to get to me, and I don't think you can, playthings of the humans! Don't you want to save her?" he taunted us, face in a triumphant smirk. I smirked as I reached out to the shadows, but before I could command them, Master stopped me, his voice cutting through my thoughts.

_Don't do it, Devil boy, _he said. I looked at him in surprise as the FREAK continued his speech, "This is nothing special. Both of you can just help me escape. Just close your eyes, and I will leave. Or better, we can even work together! Can't you understand? Just imagine, three vampires, three powerful vampires!"

Is snorted in amusement. _As if._

Just then Master asked something that seriously stunned me.

"Lady, are you a virgin?"

I looked at him again in surprise. _Master! What do you think you're doing? _I demanded, but he didn't respond. I saw as the officer blushed deeply. "What the hell are you asking?" the FREAK demanded.

"I asked if you are a virgin," he repeated himself. The cop stammered timidly, making no sense in her answer.

"You bastard…" the FREAK started, but Master cut him short.

"Answer!" he shouted in an unnatural voice unlike his own. Finally, she managed to muster enough courage to answer.

"Yes! Yes, I-" she exclaimed, but could never finish her answer as I saw Master pull the trigger.

BANG!

"What the-" I said in disbelief. Master had actually shot through her right lung to pierce through the FREAK's heart. The two then fell away from each other, the cop forward and the FREAK backwards, both their eyes wide in shock. _Now, Devil boy! _Master's voice roared in my head. "Understood!" I exclaimed, raising my gun and fired right through his head.

BANG!

"Garrraggghhh!" the FREAK exclaimed in pain as the bullet plunged through his forehead. Then Master readied for the final blow, the seals on his gloves glowing a brilliant red for a brief moment. He straightened his right hand, fingers and all, and then his arm sliced through the FREAK's chest.

"You… you bastard…!" went the FREAK as Master, with a small smirk, twisted his arm, making the FREAK fall into nothing but a swift drizzle of blood. I sighed, sitting down onto the grass. _Mission objective accomplished... _I thought to myself. _Gah, sounds like what Masta' would say..._

Now all that was left was the cop. I looked with great interest as Master approached the lady, who was lying on the grass, blood flowing quickly from her wound, staining the cold hard earth. I, too, walked up to the lady, her eyes were now clouded and hazed; she was dying. Fast.

I watched as Master said, "I shot your lung in order to pierce his heart; unfortunately, it's a big wound, so you don't have much time to live," he then took of his glasses, passing them to me. "So…" he started, turning to look at her through his unnatural crimson eyes. "What are you going to do?"

There was silence fo a moment, then she made her response. Slowly, sheraised a trembling hand towards Master. Each breath she took grew heavier and heavier, and more pained by the second. I looked in astonishment as tears flowed freely from her blue eyes. I then dove I into her mind, shocked at how painful her past was. They were nothing but brief flashes, but I could already feel the pain and sadness that came from it.

_Heh, she's a lot like me. No parents, living alone, and then get shot by the right lung and then offered a devil's deal, and… uh-oh… _I trailed off, realizing what was gonna happen next.

Then she fully lost consciousness, her hand losing all strength and fell from mid air, but Master caught it as heknelt beside her. I felt a breeze blowing through, making his coat flap, as well as mine. A moment of silence passed as Master looked at the cop.

"Tonight is really… a beautiful night," he said. I looked, bracing myself for what was going to happen next.

Master supported the upper half of her body, exposing her delicate neck. He grinned as I gave a small groan. "Tell me later on how old she is, alright?" I asked. _Of course, Devil boy, _Master replied in my head as he brought his fangs down onto her neck.

Immediately, I felt a sudden rush of energy flowing in my body. I looked around in surprise. _I thought it was Master drinking blood, not me. Why do I feel its effects? _I wondered to myself, but then the feeling disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. I shrugged it off, lying on my back to watch the stars for a while as Master did his work. After a while, I heard Master calling out to me. _We're going, Devil boy._

_All righty, _I replied, getting up. I looked as Master carried the now sired vampire bridal style. I gave a small smile, cockling my head at the direction we were to go. He nodded, taking a brief moment to wipe the blood off his mouth. With that, the two of us, now three, headed back to Hellsing HQ.

_Man… Madame's gonna have Master's head for this… _I thought to myself. Master gave me a smirk in response. _Perhaps, Devil boy, _he said, _perhaps._

I could do nothing but only groan in reply.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! This was quite a chapter. Didn't expect it to be that long, but then again, its cool. XDD Yeah, I named the chapter by its manga name instead of the anime one; I think that the manga one would suit it better, no? XD**

**Next Chapter: Ceras embarks on her first mission! How will she fair; will it be another Lucifer situation? Find out next week!**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	17. Order 02: Murder Club

**Yes, after some misadventures, I finally have a channel to continue and post my fic!**

**So with this chapter, I am proud to announce the revival of Hellsing: Rise Of Lucifer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**PKB does not own Hellsing, I repeat, PKB does not own Hellsing. Only Lucifer.**

**Chapter 16**

**Order 02: Murder Club**

The waning moon shone dimly on the metropolitan city of London. Crows cawed loudly as they took into the night, and dogs barked endlessly. Mice squeaked noisily as they scampered about, running away from their predators. But then again, all those noises didn't matter to me. Well, for tonight anyway.

"Seven and a half seconds to set up a stock; you're slow," commented the voice of Fargason. A groan was heard in response as I looked, mildly interested, at the scene below me.

I was following Fargason as he went about commanding his troops. I had signed out of the First Action Unit a year ago, but it wasn't official until last night. _Last night… the night where she joined us…_I thought to myself. Coincidence, perhaps? One may never know.

"You won't be using that," came Fargason's voice.

"Why?" replied another voice. It was female, with a bit of annoyance latched onto it.

"We're both aware of what you are, and won't be needing a scope," he said. I heard a sigh and a 'clunk' as she dropped the scope, then a gasp of surprise as her hand brushed through the ammunition. Sliver ammo, I may add.

Sighing, I looked up at the moon. It now was at its three-quarter phase, looking complete but yet not complete, since last night was the last night for the full moon. I looked back down, and saw a human coming out of the lounge. She was a woman who looked quite a lot like Madame: blond hair, blue eyes… heck, even her skin color was almost similar to Madame's. She wore a white coat over her light blue blouse, and a white skirt. She stared at a dark corner of the alley, where the target stood. The ghoul turned towards her, and then started walking slowly, unsteadily as it was missing a shoe. The woman stood there, fear beginning to kick in, but then…

"Kim!" came a voice. The woman turned behind her, to see a man with brown chestnut hair and black eyes, donning a black business suit.

"Chrom, don't do that," she replied, apparently frightened. The man, whom I assumed was Chrom, gave Kim a small smile as he continued on, "You alright?" Kim then turned her head towards the ghoul. "There's something odd about that woman over there," Chrom then turned and looked at the ghoul, who was still walking unsteadily towards them.

"Big filth, but not hot on the eyes," he commented, turning back towards Kim. "Wouldn't you say so, Kim-love?"

Kim took a step back towards Chrom. "I don't like the look of her," Chrom then put his hands on the woman's shoulders, and then comforted her. "Don't worry about it; we're keeping Baxter and the others waiting," he whispered, "please just humor me by trying to have a good time tonight?" he asked. Then the both of them turned and gasped.

The ghoul had mysteriously vanished into thin air. The two looked left and right, but it wasn't in sight. They then turned and looked at each other, smiling in relief, but then Kim gave a loud gasp as she looked down, and screamed.

Grabbing her by the ankles was the ghoul! With its dead gray eyes looking at Kim's innocent blue ones and cold, clammy hands clutched tightly at her ankles, the woman screamed as she fell onto the cold, hard ground. Chrom, on the other hand, was too stunned and shocked by the events to do anything, even run.

"Its attacking civilians, sir."

Fargason gave a small sigh, then commanded, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be blasted into eternal damnation; Amen… fire!"

I looked intently at Hellsing's new recruit as she pursed her lips. Her now long tongue stretched out as she licked her lips, aiming for the ghoul. A passing breeze blew by, making her short, strawberry blonde hair fly about. She aimed in a very humanly manner by shutting her left eye tightly as she aimed with her right.

Kim now screamed in fear, blue eyes wide open in horror as the ghoul menacingly advanced on her, its teeth now sharpening to resemble miniature daggers.

Seras Victoria's now bright red eyes shot wide open as she remembered the events the past night. I pursed my lips together, hoping she wouldn't screw up like me on my first mission…

"_Fire!"_

_My first thought was to pull the trigger; my second was to get away from there as fast as possible, and my third was to kick the damn gun away. I decided to follow my first thought, but before I could pull it, something stopped me. It was a memory; a mere sentence, but embedded into my memory._

_I swear, upon your dead body, Kortez, that I'll never take another innocent life._

_I hesitated. I did make that vow to Kortez; I swore never to take another life. But know, five years later and becoming a vampire, here I was, about to break my promise to my one and only friend. I shook the thought off, but still something stopped me from pulling the trigger. I hissed under my breath._

_What do I do? They're dead already, but as long as they still walk and talk, they're alive in my eyes. And I swore never to take a live again! Damnit, what do I do? Do I pull the freakin' trigger or-_

"_Gareth, take the shot," said Commander Fargason, his voice breaking through my thoughts. I blinked twice quickly in surprise. Two gunshots rang through the night._

_BANG! BANG!_

_But the FREAK managed to anticipate and evade the deadly bullets; as soon as he dodged them, he simply disappeared into thin air. My eyes widened in surprise and shock._

"_Sir! Target has escaped!" exclaimed Captain Gareth's voice._

"_Damn," swore the Commander under his breath. After a second of silence, he then spoke into the communicator again, "Mission aborted. Everyone pack up."_

_I hung my head in shame, and muttered two words. _

"_Sorry, sir."_

"Gareth, take the shot," came in Fargason's voice all of a sudden. I jumped a bit as his command broke through my thoughts and two loud gunshots rang through the night. Immediately, the ghoul was killed, and Kim pushed the corpse away as dark crimson blood gushed out of the still corpse, staining her white suit. On cue, a troop of Hellsing soldiers came to their designated spots.

Kim panted in fright as the corpse fell over to her side. She got up, and screamed loudly when she saw maggots and bugs of all kinds spewing from the headless body. Seras, on the other hand, looked in confusion when she saw that the ghoul had been killed.

A couple of trucks soon arrived as Fargason reported to Madame through communications: "Mission completed; we're currently cleaning up the crime scene… roger." As he hung up, Seras voice came in.

"I'm sorry, sir."

I looked on in surprise. Now what was there to be sorry about…?

Fargason, though, seemed to know what she seemed to be sorry about as he said, "Some say failure in your first battle is a sign you'll live longer, hmm?" he stated. But then as he looked at the troops taking care of the fallen maggots, he sighed and added, "But I suppose you'll live as long as you like, or at least until you're sick of it anyway."

Seras turned to look at him. "I suppose," she replied with a heavy heart.

I smiled to myself. _Well, at least she didn't screw up that much, _I thought before turning to the shadows, heading back to Hellsing.

* * *

"So, how was she?" 

"Well, she was alright," I replied, as I leaned back on the icy stonewall beside the fading yellow and green throne like chair that Master was sitting on. I half-occupied myself by looking at the bottle of wine and glass that stood at the spiffy new oak side table before I sighed as I caught the look on Master's face. "But well… she was kinda a bit like me three years ago, in my opinion." I added, shrugging.

Master gave a small grin. "Trouble with killing, then?"

"I dunno. Could be." I replied, shrugging again as I accepted the glass of blood wine Master had offered me.

He gave a small chuckle as he looked at me and said, "She's nineteen, just to let you know, Devil Boy."

I spit out the wine I was drinking at that point.

"WHAT!" I half-screamed, dropping the glass I was holding. "Nine-nine-nineteen? She's just a year older than me! Am I doomed to be the youngest for eternity! I'll-" I stopped when I noticed that my shadows was placing a glass back on the table, then looked at my hand. The glass was gone! I was about to rant again, when I remembered that I had dropped the glass earlier. "Ehh… sorry, Masta'…"

Master gave a small grin at me once again. "It's alright; the glasses aren't mine anyway."

I sweatdropped at that point. _Madame's gonna butcher Masta' fer this when she finds out…_

"She won't, Devil boy; I'm too valuable."

I just hoped Master was right.

* * *

I retreated back into the comfort of my room, grabbing the bag of blood in the bucket of ice by habit. Gosh, Walter sure knew the definition of 'exact'. I sat on my bed, sipping on my food as I recalled the night when Master took in Seras… 

"_Target has been silenced; no survivors," Master reported as he walked up towards Madame, with the girl carried bridal style on his arms. I looked in disbelief._

_Madame raised an eyebrow. "No survivors? Then what about that lady over there?"_

_I snorted in amusement as I replied, "She's already dead; make 'nuff sense for ya?"_

_It was then when she put two and two together. _

"_WHAT WERE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Here we go…" I muttered, shaking my head. Then I quickly commanded the shadows to carry the girl from Master's arms and made my way out of the door in record time before…_

_BANG!_

_I whistled in admiration. "That has gotta hurt," I remarked casually as I opened the door to the basement, only to bump into Walter who had just finished his rounds underground and was about to head up to get the blood for Master and I._

"_Eh… Walter…" I started, and then coughed a bit. He turned towards me with that small smile on his face. "Yes?"_

"_Is there by any chance… a spare room available?" I asked._

"_Yes, of course. There's one about five doors to the left of your room. Is there any reason why…?" he trailed off as he saw the shadows entering, carrying the strawberry blonde haired girl._

_I sighed. "Walter, just know that you're required to handle three blood bags daily from now on."_

I threw the now empty bag into the bin, sighing as I lay on the bed. I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander to… well, who know where. But all I know was that I suddenly had this insane idea to see how Seras was doing. So I ruffled up my hair, sighing as I phased through the wall.

CRASH!

The iron bucket fell onto the stone cold floor, spilling ice cubes all over. The blood bag lay at the side, untouched. I looked in surprise when I saw Seras actually hiding her face in her hands, trembling and sobbing.

"Well, you shouldn't waste your food, you know; blood's precious these days," I remarked.

Her head immediately whipped up and darted left and right, looking for the source of the voice. My voice. I sighed once again. "Up here," I said, and she did compile. She looked up, and fell butt-first onto the floor.

I was standing on the ceiling, both sandals touching the top with the shadows just grabbing me by the soles. So if anyone would see, it was as if I was magically standing upside down and defying gravity. Anyone 'cept Master, 'corse.

I ordered the shadows to release me, and I landed on my two feet safely on the ground. I shook my head a little before looking slightly up and extended a hand, introducing myself. "Erm… hi. I'm Lucifer. Lucifer Elemental."

"I'm Seras Victoria," she greeted back, shaking my hand. I smiled back, and then went to pick up the fallen bag and read the label. B type. Swell. Sighing, I threw back the bag to her and said, "You should drink up now; its not good for ya if you don't." But she placed the bag onto the wooden table and replied, "I'll think I do that later. Anyway, think you can give me a tour?"

I nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Gunshots rang endlessly, making me wince slightly as I entered the shooting range. Gareth's unit was currently occupying the place, training for any mission they were assigned to later on. Seras walked in behind me, looking around and trying to be casual. But she couldn't help but notice all the funny looks the men were giving her. Seras chose to ignore them, and instead went up to the locker and picked up a rifle to train with. Just then, Gareth came up to her, carrying the very same oversized rifle I had used. 

"This might just suit you better," he said.

"B-but there's no way I can even lift that thing," she spluttered in response. Everyone in the range chuckled a little; they had all seen how I had wielded it as if it was nothing but a wooden kendo stick.

"Just try it; it doesn't bite," I said. Seras looked at me for a moment, then reached out and grabbed the rifle from Gareth with one hand. She stumbled back a bit, but then looked in surprise when she noticed that the heavy machine seemed to be nothing to her.

"That's strange," she commented, and then turned to the Captain and asked, "What's it made of? Is it plastic?"

Gareth looked at me at that point, both eyebrows raised in confusion. I shrugged and responded, "Don't ask me; I'm not in charge of her." He immediately got my point, and then turned back to her and replied with a small grin, "It weighs at least fifteen kilos, plus a couple more for ammo."

"Its really that heavy…?" Seras said, looking in disbelief as she raised the gun up and down for a while before she composed herself and boldly walked up to one of the unoccupied spots. Readying the weapon, she aimed in her usual manner and fired.

BANGBANGBANGBANG! BANGBANGBANGBANG!

Smoke immediately filled up the range, but I could already see the spots she had hit on the cardboard man: a few on the legs, couple on the arms and hips but the vital areas- the head and heart- were all untouched. I frowned a little. She sure had a bad aim.

"Shot's no good," said Gareth, immediately when he had seen the results. Seras turned and looked at him. "That's fine for dealing with humans; but for what we're hunting you aim for this," he pointed towards her chest, "and nowhere else."

Just then I decided to show her what vampires like us could do. I walked up, giving a little cough to attraction, which worked. All heads immediately snapped towards me. Then I stopped in my tracks about a meter away from the stand and closed my eyes, activating the third eye on my forehead (whatever that meant). I whipped out one of my pistols, and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet hit dead center of the forehead of the cardboard cutout. I then turned towards Seras; both human eyes still closed and said, "This is what you can do if you try." Without another word, I turned and left the room, mainly because I heard Master calling me.

_Integra asks for you and Police Girl. Come immediately._

I swore three of my ribs cracked there and then from trying not to burst out with laughter.

_You'll need a lecture about nicknames later on, Masta'… _I replied, grinning slightly as I commanded the shadows to bring Seras along. They did, by grabbing her by the ankles and carrying her like how I did when she first came that night. I heard her yelp in surprise as the black tendrils carried her and trailed quite some distance from me as I walked up the steps, up to the doors of Madame's office. I grabbed one of the polished bronze handles and opened it.

Darkness immediately plunged into my vision, but it was fine; the moonlight streaming through the huge glass windows was bright enough for me to see. Madame was sitting on her study table, biting hard on one of her obnoxious lighted overpriced cigars. Master was leaning on the wall behind her, smirking slightly.

"Where is the Police Girl?" Madame asked.

"Oh. That." I replied, looking out of the door. The shadows was heaving the now frightened Seras up the stairs, resorting to carrying her up forcefully. She gave a loud shout of surprise as the shadows threw her up into the air and caught her as they inched closer to the door.

I turned back towards Madame. "Well, she should arrive about…" I trailed off as I used my foot and pushed open the door beside me. On cue, the shadows came in, with Seras sitting on the top. Then they dropped her off, and she landed butt first with a loud 'thud'. The shades then returned to my shadow. Both Master and Madame looked at me with a face I could not comprehend.

"What?" I said, scratching my head as I put on my best innocent look. The two then looked at each other and Master burst out laughing while Madame had a small smile tinged on her lips. Seras, on the other hand, had gotten up, but her face was as red as my coat!

I grinned to myself as Master finally managed to stop laughing and Madame was instantly serious again. Seras had stopped blushing and was looking at Master with a strange look on her face before turning to Madame.

"Now that everything's back to normal…" she started. "We have a case on our hands; two teenagers have apparently been changed into one of those FREAKs, and are now currently en route seventeen, murdering families and drinking their blood; they've even left a message in blood to us once."

Master gave an unusual sigh. "They don't make vampires like they used to." Madame didn't seem to hear it, though.

Gesturing towards the open files on her table, she continued on, "So they left a message in blood to us… to Christianity, to declare war on Christianity; those bastards are making fun of us Protestants, the citizens of England and us, Hellsing! If it's a war they want, then we'll give them a damn war! Alucard, you are to go with Lucifer and Police Girl and stop those two."

She then took a deep breath, and then commanded us;

"Don't leave a single freak alive!"

* * *

The icy winds blew hard on that night, and would have frozen any human. But Master and I walked towards the house, undaunted by the bone chilling winds. But somehow I just had to ask Master something. 

"Masta'?"

"Yes, Devil Boy?" he replied, turning towards me as we approached the house. It was like a sweet little cottage from a fairy tale; it had a dark brown roof where Seras was on, readying her gun. The walls were a dazzling white, and a well-trimmed lawn was at the front, with a stony path leading towards the concrete two-step staircase.

"There are only _two_ targets, right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"So why are there _three_ of us?"

He didn't respond, but merely gave me a grin as he went up and rang the doorbell. It buzzed loudly, the sound ringing through the house. Silence hung in the air for a while, but then I heard soft footsteps coming from within, but the door didn't open.

"Well, if that's how they treat guests…" I muttered, taking up both of my guns. "Then I would say… it pathetic." Finishing, I fired.

Immediately, I heard a male teenager scream in pain as the bullets rained endlessly upon him. A twisted grin stretch on my lips as I took in the pleasure of hearing that useless punk scream in fear, whiting in agony as blessed sliver burned through him. Then I stopped firing, and used the shades to break down the splintered door, leaving Master to finished up the rest of the work.

He immediately raised his Cassull, grinning. The punk picked up the sub machine gun lying beside him and fired at Master, but he simply put his arms in front of him, forming a cross. The lead slugs plunged through his legs and arms, and a few on the stomach, but it was nothing. Soon, the punk had run out of bullets. He grinned, but it soon turned to fright when he realized that Master was still alive.

"You can't turn into a fog or a bat…" Master said, still grinning. "And your gun wounds do not regenerate," he added, as the wounds on his body started to heal and regenerate. "You can't fight when you run out of bullets yet you dare to call yourself Nosferatu! Know your place, you brat!" With that, he started to walk towards the punk, with me trailing behind.

The punk panicked quickly getting up and running away, the sub machine gun unceremoniously thrown to the side. He burst through the wooden door, panting hard as he tried to escape. But it was useless, of course. Master strode in with his trademark grin plastered onto his face, Cassull in hand. He then raised his beloved gun, and fired.

The bullet met its mark, plunging mercilessly through the right shoulder. He yelled in pain as he stumbled, slamming hard against the wall. But it did not end here as Master continued firing at him, with the blessed sliver burning. I decided to join in the fun again, whipping up both my pistols. Without wasting another second of deserved pleasure, I fired.

Bullets tore through the punk, burning his insides. All he could do was to scream helplessly as blood gushed out of his wounds. I grinned once again; pure pleasure. Finally, Master seemed to have enough as he stopped firing. I did as well.

Even if the punk wanted to run, he was rendered immobile by the continualness firing. He froze in his position, breaths short and sharp. Then Master went for the killing blow, straightening all his fingers and locking them together. Then he stretched it out, his arm impaling through the punk's chest. Blood flew out from the punk, with him screaming. Master then brought his upper arm upwards and out of the body.

Blood literally sprouted from him like a bloody fountain, and then the now dead punk fell onto the floor as dust, spreading all over the floor. Master grinned again as he kept his Cassull.

"Don't lose it, Police Girl," he said as he strode out of the place. I looked at the cross, created by blood just now when the blood flew out. I grinned a little, and then went upwards to see how Seras was faring.

* * *

"O…Ok!" 

I appeared some distance behind Seras, looking her dressed in her new uniform. It was yellow, with a tight skirt and long blouse secured with a black leather belt around her waist with pockets on her left breast. It had a buttoned collar and had a dark maroon sleeve on the left with the Hellsing insignia on it. The other sleeve collar was white. She wore brown gloves and white stockings with a pair of black boots.

As she turned to aim, I heard Master's voice. _What's wrong? Hurry up and shoot._

"Its…its too fast," Seras protested. "It's already five thousand and six hundred meters away."

_Just think that you have another eye on your forehead and shoot. If you shoot like a human, it will be just the same as being a human._

"But…" Seras started; apparently frightened that she would fail. I smiled slightly and said, "You won't miss."

_The hearts… pierce the heart in one shot, _Master added.

"I don't have a scope, and its so dark…" she said. It was then when Master decided to take some action. He came up to the rooftop, right beside me. I still could see the same grin plastered on his face.

"A human would have problems with it, but… you're no longer human," he said. Somehow that message seemed to knock something into Seras. She gasped, but then readied her gun again. I saw her blue eyes turning red as she used her new powers. Her eyes shifted a bit, but then they shot wide open and Seras fired.

BANG!

Her aim was true; the huge bullet whizzed through the night so silently that one would be surprised for a bullet that size. It met its mark, the huge slug piercing through the punk's girlfriend chest dead center. She fell, her ice blue hair flowing through the night air. Blood stained her purple jumper and her blue denim jeans when she finally landed with a loud 'thud', her red baseball cap falling beside her.

_Such… such a huge gun, and yet I didn't feel any recoil, _Seras thought. Man, was she loud. _Even though it's night, I can see even better than daytime._

"Good job, Police Girl," complimented Master. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. _A compliment from Master? Now that's unusual…_

_And now I'm even communicating through telepathy, _she pondered. "Just what is happening to my body…?" she said, trailing off as lowered her gun and raised her right hand, staring at it.

"I'm a…" she started, but never completed her sentence. Instead, she looked up towards the moon, sighing.

"Not yet, Police Girl…" Master said cryptically, as a gentle breeze picked up, making his trench coat- not to mention mine as well- flap, and our hair dance. "This is just the beginning. If that's the case, then its not enough."

I leaped towards the chimney right behind Seras. Looking up, I stared at the full moon as it hung like a silver orb in the midnight sky, as a mother looking after her many children, those unblinking, otherworldly watchers, the stars.

_Well, she not Seras Victoria to me anymore… _I thought to myself.

_Then who is she? _Master asked. I smiled a genuine smile as I replied;

_She's my Big Sis._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes! And I'm proud to announce that Hellsing: Rise Of Lucifer has a website now!Message me if ya want the address; if it says that the data is exceeded when you enter, then try again in an hour or two; it should work.**

**Next Chapter: The arrival of our all half-hated, half-loving Iscariot Section XIII! The trio are commanded to go to Patrick, Ireland for a mission, but the Iscariots are not happy, and send a certain someone to exterminate them…**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	18. Order 03: Sword Dancer

**Disclaimer:**

**There was an author who wrote a fic,**

**And PKB was the name-o,**

**Pro-to-Knight-Bla-zer!**

**Pro-to-Knight-Bla-zer!**

**Pro-to-Knight-Bla-zer!**

**And PKB doesn't own Hellsing-o!**

**Chapter 17**

**Order 03: Sword Dancer**

"Stop it, child; you shouldn't fight with your friend."

These words were spoken in the crisp morning air of an orphanage in Rome. Two young boys, no older than eight, looked up towards their caretaker. One of them apologized. "We're sorry, father."

The caretaker rose to his full height. Light reflected from his round glasses and his bright yet short and ruffled up blonde hair. A long scar was visibly seen at the left of his jaw. His big frame donned a dark, musty gray trench coat with an almost jet-black collar and dark blue linings and innings. A sliver cross hung from his neck, shining brightly under the sun.

"Listen…" he started. The sun shone directly upon his glasses, making his eyes impossible to see. "The only people you can be violent towards are monsters and nonbelievers."

Just then, the sound of approaching footsteps alerted him. He turned, only to see a man strolling towards the orphanage. The man had gray hair that was neatly combed up, and donned a white priest's suit. The caretaker looked at him, his pale emerald eyes lit with a tinge of excitement, like when a small child has come across a new toy.

The caretaker patted the head of the two young boys. "Now, go to your rooms, children." Both of then nodded and chirped in reply, "Yes, father!" and raced each other back to their rooms without wasting another second. The caretaker waved at the two departing kids for a moment, then turned and walked on the lush garden path. Soon, the man caught up with him.

"What happened? Did anything big happen?" the caretaker asked.

"There has been many weird cases, mostly in England," replied the man cryptically as the caretaker massaged his right shoulder with his gloved hand. The hand had a cross drawn on it, with the words _Jesus Christ is in Heaven _written upon. The caretaker stopped massaging and turned to the man. "Ah, yes… it seems they're holding on their own,"

The man stepped closer towards the orphanage caretaker. "They're vampires."

The caretaker could only give out a grin that sinisterly resembled Alucard's. "Oh?"

"There have been many appearances of vampires throughout England; their numbers are abnormal. It's been confirmed…" stated the priest, but the other interrupted him.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he questioned, the tone of his voice undeniably happy. "England's Protestants are dying at a fast rate."

The priest shook his head. "That isn't the case," he replied. "Do you know about Hellsing? It looks like they're holding on _their _own; they're keeping the damages to a minimum."

The other made a strange noise that stopped the priest in his tracks. "If we compare to them, they're like children," he remarked, turning to face the priest directly in the eye. "The Catholic… the Vatican… and us," he said, pointing at himself, "we've been fighting them longer then those Protestants have."

Then the man lowered his hand and looked at the priest. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asked. "We can leave London's riots for _them_ to handle."

"If it was _only _England."

The man's pale emerald eyes were once again lit up in excitement. "Oh… then that means…"

"The place where it all started was Ireland," the priest informed as he started in his tracks once again. "Northern Ireland's city, Patrick, to be exact. Hellsing has started to move; we can't watch this without doing anything about it," he added, walking past the caretaker.

The man looked at the priest. The sinister grin was still plastered on his face as he spoke. "Deploying their army as if this was their land, dirtying it; what a bunch of dirty bastards."

"That land is not the Protestant's; it rightfully belongs to the Catholics. Those vampires are _our _prey," then he turned his head towards the caretaker and said in a very serious tone, "We can't let them steal our prey, Anderson."

"What if there is direct contact with Hellsing?" the man addressed as Anderson asked, face still stuck with that sick smile.

"We are God's servants on this planet," the priest replied, turning towards Anderson. "We can't back down from the likes of them."

"If anyone does not love the Lord Jesus Christ," Anderson announced loudly, "then let him be accused; O Lord, come!" Then he put his palms together, as if in prayer, and finished his sentence.

"_Amen!"_

_

* * *

_

The grassy meadows were still and quiet, except for the chirping crickets. I looked up towards the night sky, covered with endless layers of clouds. I breathed in the night air; it was crisp and fresh, for there had been a shower earlier. The cooling night wind blew gently past my flaming red hair.

_Ireland sure is a cozy little place, _I thought idly to myself as I strolled along the small forest path paved by various animals. The moon was nothing but a cloudy sliver in the night sky; nothing was really visible at all in this cloudy night. _Devil Boy, you'd better reach here soon, _I heard Master's voice breaking through my thoughts. I sighed, and then quickened my footsteps as I made my way to the designated meeting spot.

Soon, I reached the old, abandoned school building. Wildlife grew all over the barbed fence and into the various shattered glass windows. Lights flashed here and there from the transport vehicles; Gareth and the others had been stationed there to keep out civilians. Master was standing at the entrance, looking distinctly annoyed. I put on my best innocent face as I approached him. "Eh… sorry, Masta'…"

"Next time, Devil Boy, don't wander off," he replied curtly before turning. I sighed in relief. _Well, at least he didn't scold me…_

Just then, I turned and saw Big Sis apparently struggling with the huge gun in her hands. She looked at the huge wad of scrap metal on her arms, and then gave out a huge sigh. I grinned a little as I walked up to her. "So… nervous?" I asked as I sat beside her.

She nodded. "Yeah… a little." Looking up at the sky, she added as an afterthought. "Especially since its with _him_,"

I gave a little chuckle at that remark. "Well, Masta's not that hard to get along, Big Sis; you've just gotta… withstand him," I replied with a huge grin, shrugging. Big Sis gave a small laugh at that sentence. "Since you've put it that way… I guess I could give it a shot," she said, getting up. "Well, we're needed."

I leapt up to my feet, grinning from ear to ear. "Then let's go!" I exclaimed happily, racing towards the building.

* * *

Musty, musty, musty. That was all I could use to describe the inner state of that pile of bricks. I coughed a bit when I inhaled the dusty air. Grabbing my pistols, I readied myself for the mission. _Devil Boy, _came Master's voice.

"Yea?" I replied.

_The mission begins… now._

I gave a twisted grin. Now my fun was truly beginning. _And my personality really has changed; _I mentally scolded myself as I strode down the empty hallway. Soon, I heard the low groans of the ghouls. Gripping my guns tight, I turned and fired.

BANG!

It fell to the wooden floor, permanently dead. I grinned yet again, then immediately whipped to the other side and fired again. _BANG! BANG! _Two more ghouls fell.

Walking leisurely down the hall, I fired again and again at the advancing ghouls. Within a few minutes, all of the undead maggots had been slain, and I met up with Master. He looked at the bloodied hallway from where I had come from, and then turned to me, grinning. I smiled back at him, then turned and kicked the nearest ghoul beside me. WHAM!

Master, on the other hand, was firing relentlessly on the advancing ghouls. Nothing stood in between him and his beloved Cassull. But soon, the gun had run out of bullets. He looked at it for a moment. _Police Girl, _he said as he unloaded his gun.

Immediately, I heard the crash of the wooden door as Big Sis crashed into the house. Silence followed for a moment, but the sounds of continuous gunfire soon came. I looked at Master. _Shall we go? _He nodded, and walked out of the hall, reloaded Cassull in hand. I smiled, and then followed behind.

I gave a whistle in admiration when I reached the place. Blood was splattered all over the grayed walls. Piles of ashes were seen here and there, as well as detached limbs. I heard as Master raised his gun and shot out the head of a half blasted ghoul.

"Police Girl," he said, as Big Sis fired on the ghouls, "You must pierce either their heart or their head; these people did not choose to become ghouls." I snorted at that point. "I never knew you were philosopher." Master never heard my snide comment, but continued on. "There is no way to convert them back to human; it's best for them to be killed in one shot."

Big Sis stopped, unloading her gun. She then reached back for another magazine, but then noticed the both of us approaching. Her face put on a grin, one very similar to Master's. She then turned towards Master and said, "Sir, yes sir, my Master!"

"Oh?" he went, surprised. I was as well; Big Sis's eyes were now a bright red, just like mine. Excluding the fact that they were glowing.

She turned back to the hallway. The doors were opening, and ghouls were coming out from the open doorways. Big Sis loaded her gun, and then gave a great sinister grin. Without another second, she sped off at an inhuman speed. The ghouls fired, but none of them hit her; she was just like Walter: nothing but a blur. She whizzed through the bullets, and inches before the horde of ghouls, she slid down onto the floor, raised her gun, and fired.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

The ghouls all fell, dead for good.

Big Sis spun and leapt up to her feet. She rushed towards the last ghoul and gave him a good uppercut. The ghoul fell onto the floor, and his face was immediately squashed down by Big Sis's boot. I looked in amusement as Big Sis's grin grew bigger and more twisted. Finally, the ghoul's head was squashed flat, blood splattering all over her and that obnoxious grin.

"Now you understand; the existence of us Median," said Master. I smiled. Guess that's the demon in her.

Big Sis bent down slightly, panting hard as Master approached her. She looked down at her bloodstained glove, and slowly brought it forward. Her tongue stretched out to its full length as the glove inched closer and closer. I could see Master's grin growing even bigger and bigger. But before the crimson liquid touched her tongue…

SHING!

A bayonet plunged through Big Sis's chest.

"Big Sis!" I yelled, but then in a flash, I saw countless blades sticking out of her upper body. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation along my back. I turned and gasped; one of the blades had plunged through my hip!

I gritted my teeth together in pain, but it was no use; pain shot through me so terribly that I gave out a loud yell and fell onto my knees. Master stood rooted onto the ground, for the first time shocked. But he managed to compose himself and looked at the blades that were plunged through Big Sis, who was now lying on the ground.

_Blessed blades? _I heard his voice. Suddenly, I heard the rustle of pages and the pounding of nails. I struggled to look up, and saw pages of the bible being nailed on magically onto the walls.

"Protection spell?" said Master in disbelief as he spun his head towards the stairs. Silence hung in the air for a while, but then suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the wooden steps. I heard the dripping of thick blood on the staircase and the sound of chains.

Then I saw _him._

He was even taller then Master, with a similar build. Even with the faint moonlight shining through, I could see that he donned a donned a dark, musty gray trench coat with an almost jet-black collar and dark blue linings and innings. He wore a pair of stale gray loose jeans, and a sliver cross hung from his neck, strangely shining brightly under the faint light.

"We are the servants of God, the bringers of justice," he started, as crimson red blood dripped slowly from the two bayonets he was holding with his white-gloved hands into two separate pools of blood beside his black boots. "Our mission is to destroy the foolish ones who dare to defy God; to destroy the last bit of flesh," he said, bringing the two bayonets together, forming a cross. Which distinctly reminded me of Master.

"_Amen!" _he finished, scraping the two blades together. They screeched, emitting sparks. Now I could see his pale emerald eyes through his round glasses.

I gulped. _This is not gonna be pretty…_

* * *

"Sir, report from our intelligence in the Vatican!"

Integra Hellsing looked up from her paperwork. She gestured towards the agent to continue his report.

"Rome… the Vatican… the Vatican special ops, Iscariot Section Thirteen is moving."

Integra lit up her cigar and put it in between her lips, taking a drag. "Iscariot… Vatican's special group; their one and only strong force." At this point, she took a drag and continued on, "A professional in exorcism, cleansing and destroying heretics. Those who use Judas's name; those who do not exist. How many?"

The agent gulped before he answered; "Only one, madam: Paladin Father Alexander Anderson!"

Integra raised a casual eyebrow. "Hmm? Paladin Alexander Anderson?" she asked, "What would happen to him if he and Alucard were to meet?"

The agent looked down at his papers, and gave a short gasp. Integra immediately got the message. She stood up and said, "I will go to Patrick; prepare my gun and sword, as well as two guards."

The agent nodded. "Yes."

"I'll leave the research on the Vatican to you, Walter," Integra said, turning towards the butler. "I understand," he replied, bowing.

As Integra made her way to Ireland later on, she recalled what Walter had said to her.

_Paladin Anderson, Killer Anderson, Bayonet Anderson, Judge Anderson, Angeldust Anderson. Birthplace, ethnicity and age are all unknown, but what we do know, besides his many aliases is this: He's an expert in monster extermination; like how Alucard is the last resort in destroying demons, he's the equivalent for the Vatican._

"That Paladin monster killer… that _destroyer _isn't just going to sit back and do nothing to Alucard…" she muttered to herself.

What she didn't know was that it had already begun.

* * *

I looked as the man walked up towards us. The moonlight was now streaming through the glass windows, for the clouds had drifted away sometime ago. 

"What a beautiful night…" he started. His voice was taunting and amused, as if he was… _happy _to be here. "You monster," he finished, grinning a very Master-ish grin.

Silence hung in the air for a while. I managed to get up without much difficulty, and placed my hand on the blade. The holy material burned my fingers, but I gritted my teeth together and managed to pull bayonet out from my hip, and threw it down onto the ground. Big Sis, on the other hand, was struggling to get up. She panted hard as she struggled to pick herself.

The man gave a small, cold chuckle. "That's quite a cute sound you're making there, Miss," he said. "But you won't die from this… because I haven't pierced your heart."

Big Sis sat up. She turned towards the man, hatred clearly seen in her eyes. I wanted to say something, but then another shot of pain went through and I gave out a loud yell before falling back onto my knees once again. The man turned to look at me. "And you, brat: you're weak; already yelling in pain from a simple stab? Pathetic," he said. I gritted my teeth together once again. _I'm… weak…?_

"Its been a while since I went on a vampire hunt; it'd be a waste not to enjoy it," he continued on, turning back to Master.

"Iscariot Section Thirteen; Vatican's special forces unit," Master went, as if remembering something from long ago. Big Sis gasped loud in surprise; I frowned in annoyance.

"That's right, you Hellsing dog," replied the man as he started walking towards Master. "You must be that bastard, Alucard… even though you're a vampire, you take sides with humans and helping them to hunt down vampires, Hellsing's garbage disposal unit."

"What happened to the vampires that were here?" Master asked, also starting to walk towards the man.

"Destroyed; they were pitifully weak," he replied with a grin. "I didn't even have time to enjoy."

Both Big Sis and I looked on in anxiety as the two men walked towards each other. Many questions sprung in my head like fireworks, but I could answer none of them. Both of us fledglings were rooted to the ground as they finally stopped, backs facing each other.

"The only ones left…" the man said, "Are the three of you."

"Is that so?" Master asked.

Silence hung in the air. I saw as the priest's eyes turned and looked at Master, whose excitement was coming back to him; I could feel it in my mind.

The priest broke the still silence, turning about and leashed out the bayonets in hand. Master brought out his Cassull to try and block the blessed blades, but it didn't work. Blood immediately gushed out from the wound near his collarbone, the blade sticking out. I heard Big Sis gasp in fright. Master merely smiled, and raised the Cassull to the priest's forehead. Without wasting another second, he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The bullet dove straight into the priest's forehead. Blood flew into the air and splattered heavily onto the wooden floor. I heard the loud clicking of the bullet shell as it landed onto the floor while the man landed with a loud 'thud'.

"Even though its night, you still attack a vampire head on… what a brave priest," he said, pulling out the blade from his body. "But a foolish one," he added, throwing the bayonet onto the ground.

"Master…" Big Sis went weakly.

"Don't speak, Police Girl," he ordered. "These are blessed blades that pierced you; regeneration might not work-"

"**_MASTA'!"_** I yelled, for the priest had miraculously got up and was now _right behind Master!_

The man drew out two more bayonets and stabbed Master through the collar. More blood flew into the sky.

"W...what?" he went in disbelief. I couldn't believe my own eyes as well. How could a human take a bullet to the forehead and survive?

Master acted immediately; he tore himself out from the blades and somersaulted into the sky, and then drew out his Cassull and fired without another thought.

BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG!

The bullets hit him on his head and various joints on his body. He fell, skidding back onto the end of the hallway. Master landed on his feet, Cassull still in hand. _He should be dead by now, _I thought. But I was wrong.

So very wrong.

The priest got up, face plastered on with a very Master-like smile. He charged towards Master, roaring out loud. Master grinned back, firing happily at the man, but that didn't daunt him. The priest tried to slash at him, but Master quickly sidestepped the attack. He leaped back into the air, still firing at the priest.

The man threw out a number of bayonets. They flew towards Master at an unbelievable speed; the glass windows actually shattered as they flew past, raining down glass fragments upon me. Master grinned once again as he readied his gun and fired.

His accuracy was unparalleled; every shot he took was deadly accurate. One, two, three, four blades were shot down in an instant. Just as he was going to shoot down another, a pair of gloved hands grabbed his wrists. I looked; it was the man! The light speed blades stabbed Master's two hands, locking him onto the wall. The priest slowly walked up to him, sharpening the bayonets in hand.

He was about to kill Master!

"Oh no, you don't," I said, commanding my shades. They raced towards the priest like a jet-black streak. They bonded with his shadows, immobilizing the man before he could do anything. The priest turned back and looked at his shadows. "What?"

By now, I was panting heavily. _Shadow Bind… I haven't tried this before; its more powerful then holding them physically, but it drains my mentality, _I thought to myself, just as I felt my strength fading. _Fast! _I added.

Suddenly, I felt a strong force in my head. I saw and realized that he was trying to break out of the Shadow Bind. I countered by using all my willpower to make the bond stay, but it was futile. Slowly, I felt his power overwhelming me; he gained control of his right arm and hurled a blade in my direction. My shield didn't come on time, and the blessed bayonet went through my right shoulder.

I yelped in pain once again, and my hand immediately went to clutching upon my right shoulder. The Shadow Bind subsided, and the priest returned to his execution. I panted hard, clutching my wound tight.

_Amazing… _I thought, _to be able to break out of the Shadow Bind by brute force alone… he's powerful. He's way outta my league; only Master can stand up to him now._

_But can he do it? _I questioned myself as I saw him still stuck on the wall. Now then did I notice something about him; his wounds, they were…

"Regenerating!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Amen!" the priest exclaimed.

"A regenerator… a human regenerator…" Master muttered, his tone incomprehensible.

"That's right; a technique that my race created in order to fight you bastards," he replied. Then he roared and threw countless blades at Master. At point blank range.

The bayonets drove through Master's body, shattering the glass behind. Big Sis gasped, while I gritted my teeth together. The priest grinned taking out one, final bayonet, and made a clean slash.

SHING!

Master's head flew into the air… and landed onto the floor with a 'thud'.

"AMEN!" he exclaimed out loud.

"MASTER!" Big Sis yelled while the priest's mad laughter rang into the night. I gritted my teeth together and frowned. _This is gonna be trouble…_

* * *

Integra Hellsing looked on in worry as they approached the place. 

"Hurry," she said. "If it's Iscariot… no, if it's from Alucard, it might have started already!"

She didn't know just how right she was.

* * *

Anderson's shrill mad laughter rang into the night, as spine chilling as Alucard's own. He turned and looked at the Nosferatu's headless body. 

"This is it?" he exclaimed. "Is this really Hellsing's last resort? Is he really the strongest vampire around?"

He gave another mad a chuckle. "What a joke! There's no bigger tragedy then this; what have the Protestants been doing these days…" he trailed off when he turned back and saw that the two fledglings had mysteriously disappeared from their spots.

"Oh, to be able to move, even with all that damage…" he muttered, "looks like I underestimated the Draculina and that brat Draculing, but then…" he trailed off as he drew out another two bayonets from the fourth dimension.

"_They cannot escape from **my** clutches."_

* * *

Both Big Sis and I staggered upon the wooden floor. Blood dripped slowly from our wounds, staining the wooden floorboards. I frowned as I looked at the trail we had left behind.

_With a trail as obvious as this, it'll only be a matter of time before he reaches us, _I thought to myself. _This is definitely not good, especially when Masta's gonna need-_

"Are you alright, Lucifer?" asked Big Sis, her voice breaking through my train of thoughts.

I nodded weakly in response. "Yeah. I'm alright," I replied. _But my strength is fading fast, _I thought as I reached out to pull the bayonet from Big Sis's back. She gave out a loud gasp of pain. I threw away the blessed blade in disgust. _I'll faint at this rate if Masta' doesn't…_

"Master…" Big Sis went, looking at the detached head held in between her arms. Her voice stopped me again, as I turned to look at her. "It's not fair… to drag me into this world and leave me like that… it's just not fair," she sobbed, tears dripping onto the floor.

I quivered in anger. Pure hatred was visible in the very air. That freakin' science defect was seriously gonna pay for hurting the two of them like this.

Suddenly…

SHING!

A bayonet flew out from the end of the hallway, stabbing right at Master's head. Both of them hit onto the concrete wall. Both of us turned towards where the blade had come from. Big Sis gasped slightly.

"Where are you going? You cannot escape from me,"

I gulped when I heard that familiar voice. _He's found us!_

"Dust to Dust…" he whispered dangerously, both hands stretched out, holding the blessed blades. "You are dust, nothing but dust; so go back to dust!" He finished by exclaiming, "Amen!"

"Not in a million years, you failed science project; sending you back to your maker would be an act of mercy," I said, my voice barely a hoarse whisper. I whipped out my Lucis, aiming them at his forehead.

"Your regeneration power is impressive, but I'm sure that if I put enough bullets into that cranium of yours, you'll stay down for good," I spat. "So let's cut to the chase, _father: _start beggin'!"

"Empty threats of a coward vampire who hides behind the weapons of man?" he said, apparently amused. I tightened my grip on the pistols, staring straight at him. Hard. And then I fired.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The priest evaded all of them easily, charging up to me and stabbed me hard on my right shoulder once again. I yelled in pain, losing my grip on the gun; it fell onto the wooden floor with a loud crash. He then turned and plunged another bayonet through my chest. I gave a scream as pain shot through my entire body. Finally, he took out one last bayonet and slashed my scarred right eye.

"ARRRRAGGGGGHHHHHH!" I yelled in pure agony. For the first time in so long, I could feel the fear pulsing in my head. My heart seemed to start beating all over again in fright. Finally, I felt myself giving up as I fell the floor, half my vision momentarily gone. I did not fade away like last time, but I was on the verge of falling unconsciousness. I tried moving; it didn't work. I was… weak.

_Run… I must run away… _I heard Big Sis thought's as I heard the priest's footsteps approaching her. _I must run away and report this to Sir Integra, _she thought, as she staggered towards the nearest door. She reached out for the knob, but was instantly repelled.

_Protection spell! _I realized. Big Sis gasped, falling onto the floor. I could feel her fright as the priest neared her.

"This is the end," he said, "it is impossible for you to penetrate it. Die slowly…" he drew out another bayonet. "Monster!"

I stopped struggling when I heard that word. Monster. That word seemed to bring out many painful memories, memories that I had locked away so long ago when I became a wanderer.

Before none of this happened.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present. That was eight years ago; now I was among people who truly cared for me. Then I heard Big Sis's frightened thoughts.

_I'm going to… _she thought, as the priest inched closer and closer.

_I'm going to… _she thought, as she looked at the warding spells all over the place.

_I'm going to… _she thought, as she looked at my battered body.

_Die…_

_Now is not the time panic, Police Girl._

I gasped out loud when I heard that voice. _Masta'?_

"Master…" Big Sis started, but was cut short when I saw Master's head dropping as huge slops of blood onto the floor. They wriggled around, seeming to form something. They were forming… words.

_Take my blood, Police Girl, _I heard his voice in my head, following by Big Sis gasping out in surprise. _So you shall not be the vampire only treated like a slave, but one that breaks the bond of servitude to me and shall truly be one of my kind. You will drink blood of your own free will, and walk under the moonlight with your own two feet; you shall be a master of the true undead, and be the eternal 'No life king'! Take my blood, Police Girl… no, Seras Victoria!_

But before anyone of us could say another word, the huge form of that man shadowed behind Big Sis.

"This is the end," he whispered, his tone deadly. He raised his two bayonets; Big Sis turned and gasped. But before the execution was made…

BANGBANGBANGBANG!

The blades shattered into pieces. Big Sis ducked low evading the wrath of him and his blades. I managed to sit up, and looked at our savior: Madame. Although she was dressed rather differently than usual. She donned a dark green coat that hadthe sleeves hanging limply, not to mention that itsinsterly looked like Master's over her usual suit, buckled crudely by rather colourful belts.The family sword lay seathed by her side.****

"That girl and boy is ours; what do you think you were doing?" Madame asked, a casual eyebrow raised. "Iscariot's Paladin Father Alexander Anderson."

"Sir Integra… Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing," stated the priest whom I now knew as Alexander Anderson. "To think that the general herself would come…"

"Father Anderson, this is a serious breech of the agreement," said Madame, in her understand-or-you-may-die tone, "this is within our jurisdiction; withdraw from here at once. If not, it will be perilous to both the Vatican and us, even if you _are _from Section Thirteen, this breech is unforgivable. " But naturally, that bastard didn't hear it.

"Withdraw? Withdraw from here?" he asked. As an answer, he took out another set of bayonets. "We are Iscariot's Section Thirteen, the _true _servants of God; do not take us lightly! You expect _us _to back away from a dirty protestant? If yes, then you now stand corrected!" Finishing, he suddenly charged towards Madame! The two guards beside her immediately rose their guns and fired, but it didn't work; Anderson whipped his blades about and slashed the two through their heads, and made towards Madame, but she managed to take out her own sword and blocked the priest's attack in time.

"Regeneration through the pinnacle of science…" she realized, her tone strained. "And now with healing; you monster!"

Anderson brought his head close to hers with a Master-ish smile plastered onto his scarred face. "It seems like _you _gathered weaklings here; they're not even worth the trouble," he shot back, the tone of his voice low and dangerous. "I've already cut off the heads of your precious garbage disposal man; they have all been purified."

Madame's face changed from strain to amusement at that statement. "His neck was severed? That's it?" she asked in a voice of amusement, despite the dangerous situation she was in.

"What?" demanded Anderson, but the sound of a dropping bullet broke through; it was Big Sis. With her gun.

"Get away from Sir Integra! You monster!" she shouted at him.

Anderson let out a mad chuckle at that. Madame, on the other hand, was still grinning as she said, "You have no rights here, Father Anderson; you should leave here immediately."

The priest grinned at that. "What a shame," he said, " I should just…"

"Then you should hurry," broke in Madame, still smiling in amusement. "If you take your time, the man you just murdered will come back to life."

"What?" Anderson said in disbelief. I threw him a bloodied grin. "She's right, you know," I added.

Suddenly, I saw a stray bat fluttering in it stopped and looked at Big Sis directly. She turned and looked at it in confusion.

_You didn't drink it, you idiot; _I heard an all-too familiar voice. Big Sis's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that. I smirked. _He finally comes._

The glass window beside Big Sis shattered, sending fragments flying everywhere. From the broken window, countless back fluttered in like a jet-black stream. They flew towards Anderson and engulfed him in a blanket of black wings. The priest took up his bayonets and tried to slash at them, but there were too many.

"Severed his head? Pierced his heart?" came the amused voice of Madame. "Don't compare him with the low-life scum out there; he's not going to die with trivial wounds like that," she said, as the bats began to merge together.

"As you are the pinnacle of science, he is the strongest entity, created by the Hellsing family for a century; the vampire Alucard!"

Madame looked on as Master's form emerged, while I managed to splutter in between unnecessary gasps; "About damn time, Master!"

"Master!" Big Sis exclaimed out loud. I saw Master standing in all his glory. Whatever glory it was.

Anderson grinned and got up, picking up both of his blades. Both men charged towards each other, weapons readied. I couldn't see what happened, but both men landed on the opposite sides. Master's two arms dropped onto the floor.

Anderson turned and grinned, but immediately turned to shock when he saw then regenerating instantly.

"That's how it is," said Madame, "So, what are you going to do? Anderson." Master's eyes widened in excitement, and his grin grew to it maximum length.

The priest grinned. "I see; it looks like I won't be able to kill you with this kinds of equipment," he said, taking out a bible. It was dark blue in color, and had metal parts sticking out. He placed a hand on it, and the book opened, the pages flipping on its own.

"See you later, Hellsing," he said, as glowing yellow pages surrounded him. "The next time we meet… it will be a massacre." With that, the pages engulfed him, and with a loud _crack_, he disappeared.

Big Sis sighed in relief as she fell onto her knees. "I'm saved…" I heard her breathe out.

Now I had finally managed to stand up. I brushed off dust from my jeans, and leaned on the concrete wall for support; having lost link with Master for a long time really drained my strength seriously.

"Are you okay, Alucard?" Madame asked as she lit up her obnoxious cigar.

"Yeah," he replied, "It's been a while since my neck was served."

I snorted in amusement at that statement. "That explains why you took your own sweet time, Masta'," I replied, annoyed.

He turned towards me. "I guess you can say that, Devil Boy," he said, and then turned back towards Madame. "So that's Iscariot's Priest Anderson," he added, as Madame approached him.

"Breach of contract. Threatening officials and murder; the Vatican will be owing a lot to us," she said. "But right now is not the tome to fight with them," she added, "We've discovered a huge underground company responsible for the recent string of vampires."

Master grinned at that statement. "What are my orders?" he asked. "Annihilate? Destroy? Not to leave a trace behind? This is what I should do." He straight looked at Madame. "Give me your orders, my Master: Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing."

Madame smirked. "When the time comes." Master grinned back at her in response. "Is that so?" He asked. "Can't wait… I can't wait… for the excitement." He then walked towards Big Sis, who was still exhausted after the night's events. "Hey," he called, the tone in his voice latched with a bit of anger. Big Sis looked up.

"Why didn't you dink the blood?" he asked. "Why…?"

Big Sis looked down. "I… I don't know," she replied, and then sighed as she lowered her gaze even further. "But if I drank the blood, I would feel as if something… would die within me…"

Master's lip curled in disgust. "What a little kid," he spat, then turned and walked away. "But maybe, it could be a good thing;" he added, "to not be a person who walks in the night…"

Big Sis perked up at that statement. She turned and looked at me. I looked back and her and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

"Why did you take the Police Girl in?" Madame asked as Master walked by her. He stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" he echoed. "Drunk from the moonlight… drunk from alcohol… a fleeting desire?" he asked. "No, it's not that; could be influenced by living alone for so long, or wanting to test the human spirit…" he trailed off as he started in his tracks. "We're going, Police Girl; hurry up."

Big Sis beamed. "Yes, my Master!" she replied, picking up her gun. "Umm…" she started as she chased after Master. "But I'm not 'Police Girl'; my name's Seras Victoria…" she said weakly.

Master stopped turning towards Big Sis. "Be quiet, you…" he replied. "You _are_ a Police Girl; Police Girl would be enough."

Big Sis's jaw dropped. "No… no way…" she said. But Master turned and continued walking.

"Ma…Master!" she exclaimed, racing to catch up with him.

I turned and looked at Madame's smirk. "You must like her…" she said. "No life king… no, the man who was once known as Count." With that, she, too, started walking out, leaving me still leaning against the wall.

I looked towards the full moon, hanging like a sliver orb in the sky. A bat fluttered by, clearly visible under the bright moonlight. I clenched my shaking fists as tears threatened to leak out from my crimson eyes.

_If only I was strong… none of this would have happened, _I thought, _if only I was strong, Big Sis wouldn't have to get injured this bad; if only I was strong, then Madame wouldn't have to be in danger._

A tear fell from my cheek, landing with a slight 'plop' onto the ground. _If only I was strong…_

_Then I wouldn't be weak._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter successfully done! (Dances) The longest chapter yet; hope it was worth the wait!**

**Next Chapter: Hellsing exposed? A strange film of a certain Hellsing agent being killed threatens the exposure of Hellsing to the rest of the world. Meanwhile, Seras has her own doubts of First Action Unit's new captain…**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	19. Order 04: Innocent As A Human

**Disclaimer: I'm poor. That good enough for ya?**

**Chapter 18**

**Order 04: Innocent As A Human**

"Has the new commander reported to his post?"

"Yes; just transferred in from the SAS. He's a first rate candidate," Madame nodded in approval. "May God and Her Majesty be with you. Amen." Fargason saluted her. "Amen," he replied, and then turned and left.

Madame turned towards Walter, who was right in front of me, typing hard on the computer in front of him. "You needed to see me, Walter?" Madame asked.

Walter briefly nodded. "Yes, Sir Integra; I have something to show you."

Madame stopped behind Walter, watching the tiny computer screen. It showed a person standing dumbly there, in the center of some stage. Suddenly, the man just… fell.

"What is this?" she asked quite casually.

"This is a snot film I found on the Internet; there's an underground market for this stuff-" he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before finishing, "films of people being killed."

"In the old days in was film, then it moved on to video; now these type of material traffics mostly through the Internet," Madame noted casually. I gave a small smirk at that; when you live a life like Madame, seeing spilt blood was as usual as seeing your daily cup of coffee.

"That's quite true," Walter replied. "But I called you down here because this film lies a very special guest star." Saying that, he typed in a few commands and the video was zoomed in. The video was then slowed down and paused when a very familiar insignia appeared on the fuzzy screen. Then I looked in surprise when the screen sharpened the image, revealing what it was.

"The Hellsing coat of arms," revealed Walter, then sighed deeply and added. "It's poor dead Gareth." I bit my lip at that point. Gareth was outside, barricading the building that time when that bastard regenerator paladin Alexander Anderson attacked the three of us. It was later on I heard that that freakin' science defect had killed Gareth and the others outside before he made his grand appearance before us.

Madame looked at the screen for a few minutes as I heard Master tapping into my head. I groaned mentally before answering, _Yes, Masta'?_

I heard a small chuckle from him before he talked. _Still sore over that battle, Devil Boy?_

_Yes, so shut your trap before I do it to you, Masta'._

Another chuckle came through. _Well, well, well… it seems you've changed a lot._

Just then, Madame's voice broke through our mental conversation. "When was this made?" she asked Walter.

"The film is only three minutes in length, and there's nothing to indicate the time or location of its production; I assumed it was filmed last week, during the mission to Ireland."

I gave a grim smile at that point. _Yeah, a mission that became disastrous, _I added mentally.

"How many people have seen this film?" Madame questioned Walter after a moment's silence.

"There's no way to really tell," he replied, "the film has already been online for twenty-four hours; the first recorded posting was a link found on a small underground bulletin board system yesterday; by now its managed to spread the way things on the Internet usually do."

"Who's responsible?" she asked at once.

Walter turned to look at Madame as he replied. "A TV station and some tabloid papers have already tried to publish this; I'll have Media Management kill the story and all related information."

"Make sure you do," Madame replied. "Hellsing's existence must never be made known to the innocent masses."

I snorted at that statement. _Innocent masses? _I mused. _I doubt it._

Just then, the phone rang. Madame went and picked it up. "Yes?" she started. Silence hung in the air for a few moments, and then she put the phone down. There was a frown on her face as she spoke. "MI five has already taken action."

I then felt a shift of power as Master made his appearance. "There's something so human about finding delight in the deaths of Earth's fellow men," he said as he phased in from the ceiling. He flipped in mid air, landing safely on the ground. "Walter," he started.

"What can I do for you, Alucard?" he asked.

Master took out his beloved Cassull. "This gun's fine for making cheap vampires but I want something bigger."

"Certainly, sir," answered Walter. "I've just got something in mind for you."

"I look forward to it," Master said as he walked towards the door.

"Alucard," Madame started, but Master immediately knew what Madame wanted from him, and replied. "I can't help you. I belong to a world where all is death; your world of choices was not meant for me to interfere with."

"My world is your world."

Master turned towards Madame and tipped up the top of his wide fedora hat. "And a good evening to you, Miss Hellsing," he replied with a huge grin, and then turned back. "Don't forget what you're there for, Devil Boy," he added before leaving.

I was lost at what Master had said for a while, and then slapped my forehead when I remembered what he meant. "Oh, Walter," I said with a smirk, "I need you to make me a new toy as well." Finishing, I rifled my pockets and took out a piece of paper where I had drawn out the design and passed it to him, along with the dagger Kortez and given to me, which surprised Walter. "Lucifer…" he started, but I cut him short.

"You'll need it," I replied simply before leaving the room as well.

I went to the living room, where a huge plasma television stood. Grabbing the remote, I flipped on the nearest cushion and switched on the television. I groaned when I saw what it was: News. But then my expression changed to surprise when I saw what they were reporting on.

"Walter!" I called. He poked his head through the archway. "Yes?"

"You really need to see this," I said, pointing at the screen. He stared at it for a few moments, and his face immediately paled. Without another word, he rushed towards the stairs. "Sir Integra!" he called out loudly, making her stop in her tracks. "There's something I think you should see."

Madame looked at Walter quizzically before I poked my head out. "He's right, you know," I added for good measure. Madame looked at the both of us for a while, and then came down the stairs and into the living room.

The screen was a little fuzzy, not to mention dark. I could see gunfire from one corner to another as they shot down the enemy. Smoke poured out as an explosion occurred. Then the scene changed to the front. From the smoke, I could see the ever-familiar figures of the ghouls appearing from the think smoke. The soldiers fired immediately at the ghouls, the bullets plunging mercilessly into their cold bodies. They fell, dead, but yet another wave of undead maggots came.

Madame's face paled as well when she saw the video. Immediately, she picked up the nearest phone and dialed. A few moments of silence hung in the air, and then…

"This is Integra Hellsing; get me Fargason," she barked into the phone. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Fargason, someone has been recording our activities. I want you to find him _at once!" _she ordered, then slammed down the phone and turned towards me. "Lucifer, I want you to go to Fargason's and provide backup if needed," she commanded me.

"Sure, Madame," I replied, grinning. With that, Madame turned and left the house. I looked at the television again as the news reporter reported on the news.

"We go live to Camden, where a secret branch of military Special Forces are committing an armed attack against private citizens," the lady, whom I found to be distinctly familiar, said. "The citizens are not only believed to be criminals but are being referred to as 'vampires' by this coveted organization."

I raised an eyebrow at that point. "Vampires? More like mindless maggots." I muttered to myself.

"At this time, there is no evidence to verify this claim; fortunately (or unfortunately, in my opinion), an observer on scene is taping this 'live' and will be sending it to us directly via Internet linkup. Our producers have decided that weather right or wrong, our national and journalistic obligation is to add this footage uncut and directly from-" she suddenly stopped when she saw something in front of her. "Wait a minute! You're not going to-" she shouted, but then the channel suddenly turned itself off.

I smirked. "Well, its time to go," I said aloud as I phased through the wall.

* * *

I appeared right in the room where Big Sis was, although no one really noticed. She took out a torchlight from her pocket and shone it through the corpse littered floor a group of soldiers followed her behind, paling a little behind their masks as they looked at the messages scrawled along the walls.

"Christ have mercy," I heard one of them whisper as they stopped in their tracks. Suddenly, Big Sis tore off her mask and looked upwards. A FREAK hanged upside down from the broken ceiling and started firing with his MP5. The soldiers immediately ducked for cover, but Big Sis took a bullet on the arm. She gritted her teeth as she aimed at the FREAK.

"Engaging target," she spoke to the communications, and then fired. Her shot was true; the semi-grenade met its mark against the FREAK's head and disappeared with a loud bang. The FREAK made its escape by dropping onto the lower levels.

Big Sis spoke to the communications. "It looks like out target's entrenched on the third floor," she said.

"Don't worry; I have it dealt with," replied a voice. Immediately, the sound of gunfire came from below as the new captain fired. I frowned in suspicion. There wasn't anyone down there earlier; so how did he know?

Just then, Fargason's voice came though. "Victoria, I need you to do a bit of rat-catching."

Big Sis could only look in confusion at his words. I smirked to myself as I melded into the shadows.

It was relatively easy to find that net freak. I appeared right above him, looking in amusement as I watched Big Sis walking along the corridors. Just then I lowered myself right beside him and said a single word. "Boo."

The man screamed as he fell onto the wooden floor. I then heard Big Sis's steps approaching the room. Satisfied, I left, melding back into the shades and leaving the man trembling in fear as Big Sis slammed open the door…

* * *

Sirens wailed loudly and police lights flashed brightly, making me wince in annoyance. I looked with a smirk on my face as the man, surrounded by a group of Hellsing soldiers was led out from the door. He looked around; not believing what he had been filming was real. Madame locked her cold gaze onto him as the soldiers delivered him to the police.

"Right you are, sir," one of the policemen said, "we'll take it from here." Finishing, he led the man, who wore light blue pajamas. His azure brown hair was crew cut, and his hands were rough from work, into the police car, and left.

Just then, Big Sis exited the place, eyes closed. But she opened them and laid her gaze on the new captain. Steadler, I remembered his name was.

"Captain Steadler," Big Sis addressed him respectfully, although it was strained.

"What do you want?" he replied in a tone of haughtiness. I immediately took a dislike towards him.

"How'd you know that the targets were waiting for us on the third floor?" she demanded angrily. "Why didn't you bother to share this information with the forward unit?" Steadler leaned forward towards her, two fingers gently touching her lower jaw. Big Sis looked at him, eyes bearing hatred towards that creep.

"You just think you're the hot inhuman shit, don't you Victoria?" he asked. "How'd you like to suck my blood?"

That hit Big Sis Achilles Heel. Her eyes silted at once at that sentence. She gripped the handle of her gun so tightly that it cracked. I gritted my teeth together and bit hard on a lollipop stick I found in my pocket.

"Or do you want something else?" he taunted. All Big Sis could do was to look the other way and resist the urge to do anything to that bastard. He gave a short laugh and then walked away as Big Sis looked at him, eyes full of hatred.

* * *

A few days later, as I made my way to Helena's, I recalled the report Walter gave to Madame.

"_The man taken into custody is only known by the alias 'Flash'. It seems that our man 'Flash' is quite a mover and shaker on the Internet; he's being interrogated, subjected to polygraph and we've even inflicted some… creative information retrieval techniques on him."_

I smirked to myself at that point. Creative information retrieval techniques? More like Master deciding to have some fun, in my words. Anyway, back to Walter's report.

"_Still, he has not given us any information about himself or any organization he is with. He states his policy as 'I watch what I want, and I show others what they what to watch'. The problem arises from the hungry market of consumers for his sort of… product, and that demand naturally creates willing suppliers."_

_And that lady… _I thought to myself. _She was the one that night; the one called 'Kim'; no wonder she easily would report on that, _I thought as I approached the stone steps of Helena's house. Raising a fist, I rapped on the door thrice. Silence for a while, and then a familiar voice called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lucifer, Helena-san," I replied. At once, the wooden door opened and I entered.

The place looked as same as ever. Books piled up in the dusty oak shelves in the room, lit dimly by candles. Helena sat in the same dusty chair, looking at me with a slight smile on her face. "Welcome again, Lucifer," she said.

"Thanks," I croaked, as I leaned at my usual spot. "So is there anything you want to tell me, child?" she asked. I smirked. "Of course, Helena-san; I have a whole lotta tell you." With that, I launched into a long story of the recent events.

"… and well, that freakin' paladin disappeared in a flurry of bible pages. Everything was fine in the end, but I realize that I'm weak, Helena-san… I'm weak." I finished somewhat lamely. Helena looked at me. "Child, you aren't weak; you just need to get strong," she consoled me, but I spat back at her angrily. "Precisely! That's why I'm weak, Helena; I'm NOT strong!" It was then I realized that I had let my emotions get the better of me. I lowered my head in shame and muttered a quick 'good bye' before I left, ashamed at myself.

As I walked on the rooftops, I noticed Steadler from the corner of my eye. Looking harder, I realized that Kim was with him as well, with Big Sis trailing behind the two. _Looks like she's doing a bit of snoopin', _I thought to myself just as Master spoke into my mind.

_Devil Boy, come here immediately; its time to have some fun._

I smiled to myself. _Fun? I'm there, _I replied, leaping off the rooftop. Landing safely on the ground, I sped towards my destination.

* * *

I appeared just as the FREAK began his recording. Now this was gonna be interesting…

"I hope you're on the level, friend," the human said to the FREAK, who was half-naked and looked horrendous. "The greatest, longest heist imagined and no pushes to deal with, right?" He then gave a sigh and added, "Taken to be true…"

I scowled towards the FREAKs direction. Honestly, he was a disgrace to us Medians. As the silence hung in the musty air, I looked at the human sitting on the crate. He wore a fashionable white suit, which looked rather expensive. The innings were a dark purple in color, and he wore a pearl necklace around his neck. His orange-brown hair was well combed and taken care of, with a goatee and a pair of rectangular framed glasses were on his eyes. His right wrist wore an expensive golden watch and a pearl bracelet on the left.

"Why do you want to do this?" the FREAK asked in his thick accent.

"Don't know; I just take the good times as they come, so long as I can get high," he replied. "By the way," he added, as he inclined his head towards the video camera, "why are you taping this?" No response came, so he decided to change the topic.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, "I'm not down to sit here." In response, the FREAK grabbed the man wedged his head and shoulders apart, exposing his neck.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked as the FREAK gave out a low growl and used even more force. "Please get off; I don't like that," he continued, but the FREAK paid no heed to his words; instead, he inched closer to his neck, mouth opened to reveal a set of teeth as sharp as daggers.

"What the fuck are you doing; hey, what's this shit?" he asked, keeping his voice clam, but I could already hear his heart racing. By now, I was seriously annoyed, so I went low and cut the wires out.

The FREAK immediately noticed it, as well as Master, and it was at that point when he decided to make his grand appearance. I watched in amusement as he appeared from above. Literally.

He fell from the ceiling, landing safely on his feet on the stone hard floor. The moment he landed, he asked, "What exactly is so amusing about exposing your filthy face to the world?"

"Who the fuck are you?" the FREAK demanded in his poor accent. I actually wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Ungh, he sure has bad breath…_

"Does having an audience for your sins make you feel like you're special?" Master asked the maggot, "does it make you proud?"

Just then, the human interrupted in their conversation. "Eh, sorry, what is this, eh?" he asked, "are you lads gonna fight, cos' I'll just be goinggggg…" he was stopped when the FREAK threw him to the side, where some sharp items lay. The man's head was plunged straight through, and blood spurted out from his forehead. The now dead man lay there, still as a corpse. Which was a fact.

"Now look what you've done; you've gone and killed your co-star," Master said causally. The FREAK took out a pair of Browning 9 millimeter Hi-Power pistols and aimed them at Master. "Bastard," he spat, "its fuckin' time I took you off."

"I can only pity such a vampire; a type reduced to a public jester to give humans a good show." Master said in a tone laced with disappointment, although I knew better. The FREAK, with a huge grin, pulled the trigger of his guns.

BANG! BANG!

Two holes appeared on each side of Master's shoulders, but that didn't daunt him. The wounds quickly regenerated, leaving the shoulders as good as new.

"Well, it seems I'm also a creature in the service of humans; that's something," he said, pulling out his Cassull, "we had in common." Finishing his speech, he fired. BANG! The huge bullet plunged into the FREAK's head. The glass panes shattered behind him as he fell, dead. But it was the two who were past the pans that intrigued me: Steadler and Kim.

"I- we're just observing the scene," Kim said as Steadler loaded his gun. "It's the Hellsing Organization's vampire!" he exclaimed loudly in surprise.

"Why do you need to witness this?" he questioned, "I will never understand humans." He then raised his Cassull once again, aiming the barrel at the duo. I smirked to myself. _I probably never understand Master as well._

"Wait!" Kim shouted, "don't do this; please don't shoot!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Master prepared to fired the trigger, but then…

"Master," came a familiar voice. All heads snapped towards the strawberry blond haired girl holding a Sig Saucer in her hands, which was aimed at Master.

"They need to be judged and punished by man's law, not by us," said Big Sis reasonably. Silence hung in the air for a minute, and then Steadler gave a nervous laugh as he dropped his gun to the ground with a loud 'clink'.

"Oh, that's right; you're absolutely right, Victoria," he said, raising both his hands into the air. "Besides, I was only doing my duty."

By that time, Big Sis couldn't hold back any longer. "You know, on second thought," she added, "I'd _love _to kill you." Saying that, she tightened her hold on the gun. Steadler trembled in fear, closing his eyes shut. Just as Big Sis was a bout to pull the trigger…

"Victoria," came the voice of Fargason, "we'll take care of it from here; you've done well."

With a sigh of relief, Big Sis lowered her gun. Fargason proceeded to handcuff Steadler up as Madame entered the scene. She eyed Steadler with a harsh gaze, and then turned towards Kim.

"You never get sick of it?" he demanded, "you go and risk your life for this country, but this organization hides and you're treated like you don't exist!"

Fargason finished cuffing Steadler up and looked at him with a face of disappointment. "I think I've seriously misjudged your character, Steadler," he said, and led him out of the place. Madame walked towards Kim, stopping right in front of her.

"I… I just can't believe what I've seen!" she exclaimed, and then looked hard at Madame with a gaze that could match Madame's. "I have a journalistic obligation to show this to the world, wouldn't you say?" she asked rhetorically.

"So you feel no guilt for watching," Madame said simply.

"Damned right; I wasn't the one who was doing the video taping; it was that _pathetic _computer freak!"

"So what do we do with her?" Master asked with a noticeable smirk on his face.

"She should be brought to the London police; from there she'd go on trial," Madame replied. Both Big Sis and Kim seemed relieved to hear that. But then Madame's gaze hardened as she continued on, "but I don't think man's law is sufficient punishment for her crimes."

The other two women gasped aloud when they heard. I smirked to myself when I heard that. Now this was interesting…

"If she's beyond man's judgment; beyond law, I guess that means it's up to me," he said, as he grabbed Kim. "I… what?" she asked, frightened.

"I've been hungry for so very long," he said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "But you're going to help me change that." Finishing, he opened his mouth and plunged his fangs into her throat.

Immediately, I felt a strange feeling overwhelming me. I felt that I wanted to be the one who bit her throat; the one to taste that sweet crimson liquid that was now pouring in Master's throat. I wanted blood.

And I knew just where to get it.

* * *

Back in the Hellsing mansion, as Seras finally took her first step and drank the blood given to her, Steadler was down in the interrogation chamber, chained to the walls by cold iron shackles. Two guards stood by, ready to stop the man if he tried to escape.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing the young boy Lucifer standing at the doorway with a strange expression on his face, and his crimson eyes seemed to give off an eerie glow.

"I'll take care of him," the boy said hoarsely. Both guards looked at him in surprise. "But…" one of them started, but the fledging cut him short with a sharp gaze. "Unless you want to die, then I suggest you leave," the boy grunted. The two guards took his advice and left immediately, slamming the door shut behind them. The room immediately plunged into darkness, with only the bright moonlight streaming in from the windows. Lucifer whirled around, kneeling before Steadler. "Now where should we start, _Captain Steadler?" _the boy asked sweetly, the words practically dripping with sarcasm as he used his middle and index finger to lift up the man's tired head. He spat at the boy, who merely smirked as he stood up and began pacing about.

"You know…" he started, "ever since that bastard paladin Anderson attacked and left me wounded, I have been… _thirsting _to get stronger. For a boy like me, there are only two options: one is to drink my beloved Master's blood, something which I never plan to do, for I am eternally loyal to him, and the other…" he trailed off as he turned towards the human.

"Let's just say, although there are two of us… only one of us gets to dine."

The captain whimpered at those words, knowing full well what was to happen next. He tried to move but he found himself immobilized by Lucifer's Shadow Bind. The boy grinned as he knelt in front of the captain and exposed the man's throat.

"Let us dine then, _Captain," _the boy finished as he plunged his fangs into the man's throat. The man shivered for a moment, and then gave fell limp as he gave up the struggle for his life. The boy feasted on the blood, savoring every single drop of it until the corpse went dry. As he fed, the shadows entwined themselves into the man's body, devouring the corpse into the eternal darkness…

As the boy got up and the last tendrils of shadow disappeared, he raised his head and let out a howl of insane laughter. The boy's voice was very different from his cheerful one; this one was low and deep, almost like one of an animal's. That laughter, which could have sent chills up anyone's spine, only brought a grin onto Alucard's face as he sat in his dusty throne chair.

"_How have you fallen from heaven, Lucifer, the morning star? You have been cut down to earth, you who cast lots on nations."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And another chapter completed! The final line was a verse from the Hebrew bible; seems rather fitting, doesn't it? Anyway, I hope you all can review, cos' I'm missing the words from my loyal readers.**

**Next Chapter: Now is the time for the Round Table Conference! As Integra reveals the device that has been creating the FREAKS, a new threat appears…**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	20. Order 05: Brotherhood

**Disclaimer: Face it- I'm poor; all I have is a hard-saved ten Singapore dollar note in my wallet, so how could I possibly even have the means to own Hellsing?**

**Chapter 19**

**Order 05: Brotherhood**

Lights. Music. Dance. Those were the usual things MI5 Agent Thomas Christopher saw as he strolled in rather nervously into the pub, dressed in a simple attire, including a blue and sunny yellow jacket over his clean white shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. Thomas tried to ignore the chills running up his spine; despite the countless times he came here, he could never shake off the fear he always felt when coming into such an insecure place like this. It had taken him many visits and hours mental preparation for him to enter a pub and snoop around. If it weren't for that, he could never be one of the MI5's top agents in the first place.

Emerald green eyes swept nervously around the pub until he caught sight of the target. Taking deep breaths, Thomas walked up naturally to the target, a thin, pale man well near thirty years old who looked remarkably similar to Kill, expect that the man wore a Pince-nez. The MI5 agent looked nervously at the woman acting rather sexually nearby as he approached the Kill look-alike. The pale man cut the connection to his cell phone before he looked up towards the MI5 Agent, who took out a red card with a golden yellow border at the edges. But what was the most interesting was the symbol printed on it: it was the Egyptian Hieroglyphic of an eye. The Kill look-alike reached out and grabbed the card from Thomas's hand. He stared at it for a moment.

"I was told to give you this," the MI5 agent said to the man, who grinned when he heard that sentence. He leaned forward a little from his cushioned seat, his long, pale blonde hair visible as he asked, "So tell me why you want to be a vampire,"

Thomas was taken rather aback by that question. "Well, because-"

"All the kingdoms of the world shall I give to thee," interrupted the man quite abruptly, his voice barely a whisper. Thomas tried hard to grin at that point, but all he managed was a weak laugh. The Kill look-alike began to flip the card over and over in his hand. Thomas looked at the card, but then suppressed a gasp of surprise when the man crushed the card in his hand.

"You know, we get a lot of riffraff trying to break into our scene, willing to become vampires so they can escape their sadly lives," the man said rather casually.

"I'm just…" Thomas started weakly, but could never finish what was on his mind as the man took out a sawed-off M1 Garand Rifle and aimed the cold barrel at the MI5 agent.

"The card is a ruse," he revealed, "and any maggot who dares to bring me one of these cards is an enemy of the Valentine brothers."

Thomas immediately panicked when he saw that death was impending, but his quick brain found a solution within seconds. "I-I… No! I-Its not like that! Blitz told me about this place!" he denied loudly. The man raised an inquisitive eyebrow at that point. "Go on," he said, lowering his gun.

* * *

I stared in disbelief at what laid in front of me.

"W-Wal-Walter…" I stammered. Immediately, the butler's voice replied, "Yes, Lucifer?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"I believe you are awake, my boy."

"Then that thing is…?"

"A coffin. Made from the trunk from a hundred year old oak tree."

My eyes shone when I heard the words from Walter's mouth. After several months of relentless questioning, pleading -and not to mention- begging, I finally had a coffin! And one all to myself!

The coffin was made just right for my size, with a jet-black paint all over it. The linings were blood red in color, just like the innings of the coffin. A small cross was engraved on the cover of it, near the top edge. Below the cross was a short quote from somewhere I had picked up, though I can't really remember where: _Light and Darkness, Dawn and Dusk, Night and Day,_

_Yet the hidden Twilight lies in between each of them._

Just then, I heard a loud scream from Big Sis. Thinking that something had happened to her, I immediately rushed to her room. There, Big Sis was starring straight at her coffin, a big one made of teak with a cross carved over the cover.

"Wal…ter…" she started, "Wh-wha-what is this…?"

I chuckled a little. "Can't ya see, Big Sis? It's a coffin."

Big Sis slowly turned her head and looked at Walter. "But… why…" she slowly started, "Why'd you have to stick something like this into my room?"

"It was an order from Sir Integra; she said, 'How can a vampire not sleep in a coffin?'" the butler replied calmly.

"Then what about my bed?"

"I've already 'processed' it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I sweatdropped at that point. "Eh, Big Sis…" I said, "Walter's right, ya know…" But Big Sis didn't pay any attention to my words. Instead, she began to glare daggers straight at Walter, who sweatdropped as well.

"Furthermore…" he added, "this was what Sir Alucard wished for as well."

Big Sis stopped showing her death glare when she heard it. "My Master…"

"…wished for this?" I finished, surprised at Master's sudden generosity. Walter nodded towards me before turning back to Big Sis and continued on, "Ever since you became a vampire, you have hardly taken in enough blood; if you don't sleep in the coffin, you will only become weaker and weaker."

"…" Big Sis had nothing to say about that. She merely kept silent, staring at the stony floor she was standing on.

"Why don't you like blood?" Walter asked her, "If don't want to kill, you can always take the medical ones." Big Sis lowered her gazed even lower. "I… don't know…" she spoke quietly, "But whenever I try to drink blood, I feel as if… I would lose something within me forever…"

Walter sighed as he shook his head at that statement. _She really is difficult… _I heard him thinking out loud.

"Useless kid," I heard a familiar voice say. All of our heads snapped towards the entrance of Big Sis's room. Master strolled into the room in his usual manner, donning his wide fedora hat and trench coat. "If that's the case, then why did you let me drink you blood to begin with?" he asked, "You could have just died as a human."

"Ma-Master!" Big Sis stammered. Master turned his head towards Big Sis, apparently unaware that she was inches away from him.

"Instead, you chose the path of darkness," he continued on, "the darkness will continue invading your soul… and eventually overcome the light you once held as a human." He now turned directly towards Big Sis's direction. "Listen to me, Police Girl," he ordered, "once you step towards the dusk and leave the sun behind… you can never return."

My mind immediately ran back to the night I drank Steadler's blood. I vaguely remembered a deep, low chuckle within my mind at that time. I couldn't remember clearly, as the dark power had overwhelmed me, but what I knew was that chuckle didn't belong to Master; I was absolutely sure of that fact. So whose was it…?

Just then, Master's voice broke through my thoughts. "Forget it; there's bound to be vampires like you every now and then," he said, "It doesn't bother me too much- just keep tip-toeing your way along."

Big Sis let out a huge sigh of relief when Master said that. "Ye-Yes, Master," she replied.

"And, Walter," he added, turning towards the butler, "have you finished with it yet?" he asked.

"Not yet; it will be ready in a day or two, though," he informed us. Both Master and I smiled. "I look forward to it, Walter," he said. With that, Master turned and left the room. "Well, now that everything's settled, I wish both of you a pleasant evening," I said, and then left Big Sis's room as well.

* * *

Fangs plunged into the now dead MI5 agent. Two female FREAKS placed the corpse of Thomas onto the couch and began to bite him in several areas, including the thighs and neck. Two men stood nearby, watching silently.

One of the two, the Kill look-alike, looked towards his partner, a man about his age with dark Indian skin and his unruly midnight black hair was covered up with a dark blue bandana which a symbol printed on it- the very symbol that was on the card. He wore a navy blue, long sleeved shirt with a zipped collar along with a pair of slacks exactly the same color as his top.

"I thought he was encroaching our territory," the man said as he swept his long, pale blonde hair, "turns out the card was found at Blitz's shop."

The other man stopped drinking from his bottle of soda, and turned to look at the Kill look-alike with his pair of unearthly yellow eyes. "If Blitz is the traitor, why don't we just cap him!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't be so stupid, Jan," the other replied as he glanced towards the man.

"What?" the man addressed as Jan asked, apparently not knowing that he had said something wrong.

"The police arrested Blitz _last week,_" the Kill look-alike informed him.

Jan gave out a whistle. "He got busted? Man, that's a mind fuck," he said, putting down the now empty soda bottle onto the table.

"Still," the Kill look-alike added, "I don't think an ordinary culprit would bring this card down and risk his life so nonchalantly. Any thoughts?"

"He was undercover," the latter answered at once. "Did he have a wire on him?"

"He didn't have anything on him, especially tracers; he must have been an elite," the Kill look-alike concluded. His partner looked at him, rather impressed that he could easily deduce stuff like this.

The man reached into his suit and took out a clenched fist. "The only thing he had on him… was this." Saying that, he opened his fist. A sliver cross fell from his palm, clinking loudly as it landed onto the floor. Jan was taken aback for a moment, and then a huge grin crept up towards his face.

"Its from that special ops group, Hellsing," the man started, "they claim to be experts in dealing with vampires and ghouls."

"Yeah, I saw them on TV last week; saw some of that shit," Jan said with a smirk on his face, making the two rings hanging from the side his lower lip shine under the light.

"Its high time we stopped all of these territorial pissing matches once and for all; don't you agree, Jan?" the man said as he crushed the cross under the heel of his Italian shoe. Jan's grin smile broke into a grin once again as a response.

Jan turned back towards the MI5 agent. "Looks like we're off to play more games, eh Bro?" he asked.

"But first, we're going to need a few soldiers…" his Brother replied as he looked at the late Thomas Christopher.

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Walter who rudely awakened me the next morning. Grumbling under my breath, I stumbled out of my new coffin and went to wash up. After grabbing the packet of blood in the usual ice bucket, I made my way up to Madame's office. Appearing through the ceiling by accident, I landed painfully on my head. Luckily, I haven't opened my blood bag yet; otherwise I would be in deep trouble.

"So, what's the snitch?" I asked when I finally managed to quickly finish up my blood bag, which now lay shriveled in the dustbin. Master looked at me in amusement due to my actions, but I ignored him and turned back to Madame, who was beginning to explain.

"Today, at around twenty-three past six in the morning, one of the top MI5 agents, Thomas Charles Christopher has been found to be mutilated, stabbed, bitten and impaled through the stomach by the Britain flag. It is confirmed that he was sent to investigate the artificial vampires that have been plaguing our lands."

I whistled in admiration. "Well, they say everything has an art form."

Madame glared daggers at me. "Lucifer," she stated, "it's not the dead agent I care about; its what the enemies would do now, as well as the reports from the media."

Walter seemed to understand what Madame was leading to. He gave a short sigh before speaking. "A Round Table Conference must be held, mustn't it?" he asked.

Madame nodded in agreement. "I believe it must, and soon."

My insides immediately turned to ice when I heard it. Round Table Conference? That very name sent chills up my spine. I remembered the last one, which was three years ago; it was that day when I attacked the manor with those KKND brothers, and led me to the decision of being a vampire… and my present stage now. Wordlessly, I turned to leave the room, not wanting to hear more.

The Conference was scheduled to take place tomorrow at seven in the evening. As I lay in bed, flashes of the event three years ago played endlessly in my mind. Ironically, tomorrow was the day when it all happened in the first place; it was the day when I lost my life in the car crash, trying to save that kid. As I pondered about many things swirling about in my mind, I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

_Darkness. Once again, that was all I saw. Everywhere, I only saw black, nothing else. Frightened, I ran and ran… but yet there was no light. I eventually slowed my pace to a jog and finally stopped, falling down and lying on the darkness._

_I looked up into the void, and sighed. Was this what I was reduced to now? Nothing more than an empty void? No, my heart told me, I am not empty, I am-_

_**But are you really who you say you are?**_

_I immediately sat up in surprise. "Who's there?" I demanded, as my crimson eyes scanned the area nervously._

**_That is not important, but I have something to tell you…_**

_When I blinked once again, I found myself sitting on a dusty path. I got up and brushed the dust that clung onto the back of my jeans. Looking around, I realized that I was somewhere unfamiliar. Murky water flowed beside the dusty path I was standing on, and the ceiling was inches away from my hair. But the strangest thing was that there was absolutely no sound at all. Suddenly, I heard a low growl. My head immediately snapped towards the direction of the noise._

_**Do you wish to know about yourself?**_

"_Of course I do," I replied irritably. As if in response, another growl came from the same direction. Clenching my fists together, I headed towards the source of the growls. After many twists and turns and walking through many corridors, I found myself standing in front of this gigantic cage. I stopped at the entrance, noticing that something was pasted on it. Upon closer inspection, I discovered it was a seal, drawn by blood and bonded by shadows. A ten-pointed star was in the inside of a circle, which was in turn inside a bigger circle right about the size of my palm. In the gap between the two circles were some scribbled words in a language I wasn't able to understand._

_Somehow, my brain told me to peal the flimsy piece of paper off. I didn't know why, but I recklessly agreed to it. Stretching out a trembling hand, I slowly reached for the paper. Inches away from the paper, however…_

"_Lucifer! Lucifer!" I heard a voice call. I turned, but then a great light shone, binding me. I winced, raising my hands to protect my eyes. Slowly, the light engulfed me, and the darkness disappeared…_

"LUCIFER!"

I woke up with a start, immediately sitting up. The coffin lid flew open as I did, surprising Big Sis, the one who had so rudely awoken me from my somewhat disturbing slumber. I let out a huge yawn, stretching my back and hearing the bones popping the process. Then I turned and looked at Big Sis inquiringly. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"The Conference's about to start soon, and Walter asks for you to go to my room," she said rather nervously, not knowing what in the world Walter would want to do with her room; she hadn't really gotten over the coffin incident.

I nodded tiredly in response. With a small smile, Big Sis turned and left the room. I yawned loudly once again and grabbed the blood bag from the bucket and began to drink, which took about fifteen minutes. After my meal, I washed up and quickly headed for Big Sis's room.

"Thank you for your patience, Sir Alucard; I believe you will be very pleased," said Walter as he placed the case onto the table. I looked on in curiosity as he opened the case. Once I saw what was inside, I gave out a loud whistle in admiration.

Inside the case, on the soft blood-red velvet linings, lay a jet-black gun. It had a simple design, and the words 'Jesus Christ Is In Heaven Now' were inscribed upon the gun along with a small cross in the middle, something of a mockery to the words on Alexander Anderson's gloves.

"The thirteen millimeter Jackal; a semi-automatic, anti FREAK weapon," Walter introduced, "thirty-nine centimeters long and weighing sixteen kilograms, the Jackal is a radically different design from our first custom-made gun, the four fifty-four Joshua. Unlike the Cassull, this gun uses a special armor piercing round. The Jackal has too much 'gun' for any human to handle."

"Casing?"

"Pure sliver; Macedonian processed."

"Ammunition?"

"NNA-Nine Marvel cartridges."

"Explosive? Or mercury-charged?"

"Oh. Mercury. And of course, they've already been blessed."

Master's face splint into a grin as he loaded the gun. "Its perfect, Walter." Walter gave one of his rare smiles in response. "I'm glad you like it; now for Lucifer's toy." That perked my interest. Walter took out another case, but it was a lot longer this time, roughly about three quarters of my height. When he opened it, my jaw dropped when I saw my new weapon.

It. Was. Perfect.

I picked it up. It was a bayonet, although heavily modified according to my wishes. Jet-black like the new Jackal, my new toy had magazine pouches on each side, right above the trigger. The dagger that Kortez had given me was now melted and recreated onto the end on the gun, still retaining its original shape and length. The gun's name was engraved onto the metal itself, below the piece of black cloth that had the letters 'L' and 'E' printed in glaring white on it tied securely around the two gun barrels. A scope stuck out at the top, right at the bottom of the tied cloth.

"The thirteen millimeter, three ninety-six Reverse Bayonet 'Kortez'," Walter said, "it has a length of one hundred and thirteen centimeters and a weight of twenty-three kilograms. Like the Jackal, this weapon is one-of-a-kind, and virtually impossible for any human to handle."

Just like Master, I started rattling off a string of questions.

"Casing?"

"Pure sliver; Macedonian processed."

"Ammo?"

"BNA-R Seven; it's a special manufacture specially for this. The bullets have also been blessed and have armor piercing capabilities."

"Quicksilver, I presume?"

"Just as per your modifications, Lucifer."

I smirked as I wielded the bayonet a little. "Its brilliant."

Walter smiled again. "Thank you for you compliment."

Master gave a small grin as he held up the Jackal. "I bet even Anderson can't handle this new toy of mine," he turned towards me, "as well as Devil Boy's."

Big Sis couldn't really believe what Master had said. "Really? Is it that good?" she asked, uncertain with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry, Police Girl," Walter added, "I have a new weapon for you as well."

"Huh?" Big Sis started, but Walter didn't hear any of it. Instead, he was lifting up what appeared to be another case, which was a hell lost longer then mine. My eyes looked in surprise when Walter took out the absurd cannon that lay in the case. It was HUGE, for one, but yet there was only a single handle on it. A leather strap was tied at its middle and end, and a stand was added in the center for support. A stopper was at the end, so that the gun could stand vertically. The barrel was placed at the top, above the main compartment and connected at the end so that the shells could be reloaded by lifting the barrel. Her jaw dropped when she saw the weapon, but Walter still continued explaining the new gun to us, or more particularly, Big Sis.

"The thirty-millimeter Harkonnen cannon," Walter introduced the gigantic gun to us, "it has an impossible weight of sixty kilograms, and uses two types of ammunition; one, depleted uranium shells, and the other, explosive incisory rounds, powerful enough to even blow up a tank. With the Harkonnen's capabilities, not only are MBT's toast, it is also able to destroy all other military weapons- land, sea and even air."

Unfortunately, Big Sis didn't even take in a single word of it. Instead, she opted to scream out this:

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the halls of the Round Table Conference…_

"Sir Integra," Sir Islands addressed her, "you could have only called this meeting… only because you have discovered something, correct?"

"Yes," the lady knight replied with a small smirk on her face.

The old man sighed. "So much has happened these few days," he said, "even if we do take action, the press will eventually perform that same stunt again; there is a limit to the amount of information suppressed, after all. So, what have you found?"

Integra took a drag from her obnoxious cigar before she started. "As you gentlemen should know by now, the Hellsing Organization has recently seen a dramatic increase of vampires and their minions in the past month or so. So naturally, we took this opportunity to research on these new vampires."

"And…?" Sir Islands asked.

"Please look at this," she simply stated, revealing a small ship held in between her fingers. The other eleven members all stared at the tiny chip in surprise. "What is that?" Sir Penwood demanded.

"Many chips like this were found on the vampire's body; we have discovered it to be a communications device of some sort," the Iron Maiden explained, "Our guess is that this device is used to monitor stats like condition movement, mental stats and even the mental condition of the vampire."

All the others were stunned by this discovery. "What?" Sir Penwood exclaimed out loud in disbelief.

"Furthermore," Integra added, "the recent cases are not isolated; it is clear that someone is behind all of this." This caused a commotion between the other knights as they discussed fervently about that impending crisis at hand.

"There's something else as well," she stated. "What…?" said one of the other Knights, "…there's more?"

"It's about the ghouls. In all these incidents, every victim was turned into a ghoul; no new vampires were formed at all. Even the purest ones -the young children- have all been changed into ghouls. Moreover, when the master vampire was killed, the ghouls should die along with it. However, in our recent mission in Patrick–when Father Anderson killed the vampire upon his arrival-the ghouls were still found alive when we arrived."

* * *

_Outside…_

"So you won't believe what he did next, man; it's too fucked up! After he ran solo all the way to the bar, he fuckin' poached all the girls from his place, man! So, like so totally fuckin' snap-"

"Shut up, Jan; why are you always so annoying before we get to work? I've said it before and I know I'll say it again: Please learn to work _quietly,_"

"Yeah, yeah… I've heard all that before, Luke."

"It's been a while since we received such a big mission; we cannot afford to fail."

The two brothers paused, taking in the humongous size of Hellsing manor. The Kill look-alike, otherwise known as Luke, had his hair tied up in a very loose ponytail at the end instead of letting it fly freely.

"Failure?" said an amused Jan. "Nah, that won't happen; won't even have to lift a finger."

Suddenly, the loud shriek of the guard's whistle broke in their conversation. Both brothers turned to look at him. "Go away!" he barked, "This area's off limits!"

Luke tried his best to look apologetic. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I'm part of a tour group," he said, gesturing towards the suspicious-looking bus parked at the corner. The guard eyed it suspiciously. "We're visiting the castles of British nobility," Luke said helpfully. "Aren't you chaps open to the public?" Jan asked.

"This is private property," the guard warned them sternly, "please remove yourselves immediately!"

The two brothers looked at each other and cracked into identical smiles. Luke then snapped his fingers, and the guns appeared from the bus, something that the guard noticed. He stood rooted to the ground, too frightened to move or run.

"He doesn't look so healthy…" Luke said, "think he'll be alright?"

At this Jan sent a sinister grin towards the guard. "Ciao!" he went, snapping his fingers. The guns fired, rending a relentless rain of bullets towards the guard. Blood spurted into the air and splattered all over the floors. Within moments, the guard was dead.

"That's enough," Jan ordered, "Stop! Stop shooting!"

It took a few moments for the ghouls to understand the command, but soon the firing seized. Jan sighed as he turned towards Luke. "Are these goddamned ghouls really reliable, Brother?"

Luke nodded in response. "Of course."

Jan then snapped his fingers once more, and ghouls began piling out from the bus. They were all outfitted with standard army attire, and carried a long rectangular shield in one hand and an AK-47 in the other. The shields had the symbol on the card and Jan's bandana at the front of the shields.

"Who the hell cares anyway?" Jan asked as he took out a pair of suppressed P90 look-alikes. "As long as there's people to kill and blood to drink… we can do whatever we want! Who cares if they're Hellsing? Fuck that Arkard… Alucard… whatever his name his!"

He pointed towards the manor and gave out his command, "Eliminate every single one of em'!"

* * *

"This is the guard room, this is the guard room; come in, Sir Integra!"

"What's the matter? What happened?" the lady knight barked into the phone.

"Intruders! We're under heavy attack!"

"What did you say?"

"We're unable to request backup! The battle's being waged on the first floor for now!"

"Repel the attackers!" the Iron Maiden commanded. "Buy us more time, at least!"

"But the enemies…"

That got Integra's attention. "What about the enemies?"

"They're… Ghouls! All of them!"

"What? They're all… ghouls?" the current Hellsing head said in disbelief.

Just then, Fargason's voice broke in, though it was needed. "The main support's falling! All units; protect the third floor at all costs!" But suddenly, a new voice broke through. "You know, security in this place is so fuckin' weak?" Silence hung in the air for a while, and then the newcomer's voice came again. "What to do; old people's blood tastes like shit, but its no fuckin' fun if I just shoot you." With that, Integra felt her insides turning cold as the familiar sound of a loading gun was head.

"Fargason!" Integra yelled into the communications. "Come in, Fargason!" But then the loud eruption of gunfire was heard. The Iron Maiden was taken aback, but yet her anger for them broke through. Slamming her fist onto the table, she raised her head and yelled out one word;

**_"BASTARDS!"_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter completed! This wasn't much of a thriller, I know, but it will be made up in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter commentary-**

**_I am weak. That was what that Paladin Alexander had said. Now, faced with a painful past, and as Jan aims the cold barrel of his gun at Madame's head, I need to find a new strength within me to fight…_**

**Chapter 20- Order 06: Dead Zone **

**_The unholy trinity is forged…-_**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	21. Order 06: Dead Zone

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, funny things would happen. Like Alucard wearing a Pikachu suit.**

**Chapter 20**

**Order 06: Dead Zone**

"What the-" I started when I heard a sudden explosion, followed by the sounds of heavy gunfire; the firing of countless AK-47's. I gritted my teeth together. This was just like three years ago! Walter went to the phone that stood on Big Sis's bedside table and picked up the phone. Slowly, his face paled when he heard the situation above.

"What happened?" Big Sis asked. Walter shook his head before informing us of the situation. "It's rather bad; a horde of ghouls have launched an attack on the Hellsing Manor. I've put the communications on speaker, so it's easy for all of us to hear."

Suddenly, a voice came from the communications. "Uh, hello? …is this thing working'? All right! This is a shout to all our old geezers in the Round Table Conference and especially my dear little partridge Integra! Can you hear me?"

A dramatic silence hung in the air for a while, and then…

"We are the Valentine brothers! I'm Jan Valentine, and it's real nice to finally meet you. We appreciate you joining us for this delicious dinner fest downstairs; we are currently the delicious taste of the Hellsing membership. Care to join us?"

Following that, the sounds of eating ghouls filled up the room. I clutched tightly on my new bayonet. The nerve of him to insult Madame!

"While you're waiting for us to kill you, we highly recommend relieving yourselves, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god. Then cowering in a corner and begging is always good; but if you act now, there's still time for an all bashin' suicide!" Then with a high pitch, he finished his 'speech', "THANK YOU LONDON, WE LOVE YOU! GOODNIGHT!"

"…well, that was crappy," I managed to say, despite the fear flowing all over me now.

"We need to rescue Sir Integra!" exclaimed Big Sis. "Where is she, Walter?"

"She's upstairs," replied Master, who had made himself comfortable on the chair. "Third floor."

Just then, Madame's voice came through the phone. "Walter! Walter! Are you there?" she called out.

"Yes, sir," Walter replied into the phone. "I known the current situation; I'm currently in Miss Victoria's room, along with both Lucifer and Sir Alucard. All communications have been virtually destroyed, and it will take a least four to five hours for back up to arrive. We must protect the meeting room until then."

"How can we accomplish this?" Madame asked.

Walter started twiddling his fingers. "We need to block the passageway that leads into the conference room; there's only one of them, while we have Sir Alucard, Miss Victoria as well as young Lucifer with us. We'll spilt up, one team will provide immediate aid… and the other will commence a surprise attack."

"Then how are you going to get here? There are ghouls everywhere!"

Walter smiled a bit at that. "Do you remember ten years ago…" he asked, "how you found Sir Alucard in the basement?"

"The vents?" Madame replied at once, and then got what Walter was talking about. "Yes, hurry at once."

"Understood," he replied.

"Walter," she continued on, "those bastards… ate my men! Don not let them out of here alive! Show not even an ounce of mercy! "

"Of course, Sir Integra." With that, the phone hung up.

Master smirked. "Heh," he said, "So you're up again, Angel of Death?"

Big Sis looked at Master and Walter. "An-angel of Death?" she echoed.

"You'll see," was all that Master said. I grinned a little, despite the situation. "Looks like we're having fun tonight."

"Oh, we will, Devil Boy!"

Big Sis sweatdropped. "Isn't anyone here _normal_…?"

* * *

"Now what? Are we just going to be just _slaughtered _like this?" demanded Sir Penwood, standing up.

"No," Sir Islands cut in, "emergency escape procedures are already in place, isn't that right, Integra?" he asked the lady.

"A helicopter is prepped and standing by," she replied simply.

Sir Penwood stepped away from his chair. "Then let's go! We have no time to lose and we can't stay here!"

"We will wait," Integra Hellsing said forcibly. "This room is protected by fifteen millimeter lead armor. However, once we're out of this room, there is no way I can protect eleven people from the ghouls all by myself."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sir Penwood demanded once again.

"Backup is arriving within moments," she informed, "all we can do now is wait." Just then, a loud explosion came from outside. "What is it?" another knight cried out.

"They've just destroyed our helicopter; our enemies must have really done their homework."

"Its inappropriate to be congratulating them, Integra," Sir Islands said quietly, but Integra could hear it well enough. She returned to her seat and silently waited.

After a few tedious minutes, Sir Penwood gave up. "That's it…" he quietly stated, "we're going to die…" Just then, a metal grill above him trembled slightly, but it fell down and hit Sir Penwood directly on the head. "Argh…" he went, clutching his throbbing head.

"Oops…" came the voice of Seras Victoria from the shaft. Integra stood up from her seat. "Police Girl!" she exclaimed.

"Uhh… heh heh…" she went, "sorry we're late…" Seras tried to wriggle out of the squashy shaft, but was unable to do so. "Strange…" she muttered, and then put her hands on the walls near the shaft and tried to pull herself out. "Ergh…"

"Gah!" she went, and then managed to pull herself out. Unfortunately, the shaft was some distance from the air. "Wah!" she cried out loud, landing on the floor with a loud crash. "Ow…"

"Are you alright, Miss Victoria?" asked a voice beside her. Integra turned and cried out loud with relief, "Walter!"

"Please pardon my tardiness," apologized the butler.

"How's the situation below?" she asked.

"If one ever wondered what Hell looks like…" Walter replied, "then the scene below should be their answer. No expected an army of ghouls, equipped with military armament to be able to be this organized and work so efficiently as a group. Although we have no idea what their main objective is, it certainly was a clever plan."

"Walter, I'll ask you straight," Integra said. "are we done for?"

"No! That is impossible," he replied, "compared to what I went through in the old days, failure is out of the question."

"Alucard will start from the basement, while we will be welcoming their attack on the third floor- no, I should say we will be attacking them. We will follow your orders to the letter, Sir; not a single enemy will be able to leave this place alive. I will show them just how high the price of admission is… in Hellsing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, I was standing some distance away from the conference room, my new weapon poised. _Wonder if this toy works well? _I thought absentmindedly as I fiddled with it. Suddenly, I felt a presence quite nearby. I closed my eyes, and used my third eye to look instead. Soon, I saw my target. I could even hear him rattle on and on.

"Damn, that is some fucked up shit," complained Jan Valentine as he whipped out one of Integra's obnoxious cigars. "A country with this much poverty and what does Miss Bitch spend her money on? Fucking over-priced cigars." He yelled out loud to the ghouls outside the room, "Don't you think that's pretty fucked up? Gosh, you think its fucked up." Jan leaped off from the desk he was sitting on a walked out of the room, where the ghouls stood waiting for him.

"Death's too good for her," he continued, "I'm gonna fuck that bitch, shoot her in the head, and then _fuck _her there!" Saying that, he raised one of his guns into the air and let out a stream of gunfire for a few moments as he made his way to the third floor corridor. Kicking the wooden door down, he continued rambling on, "Hey, hacking her carcass into pig feed ain't a bad idea as well; hey could have her for a snack, its far less of a hassle."

I stopped at that point, knowing full well that he was about to reach here soon. I readied my bayonet 'Kortez', preparing myself for the massacre ahead.

_Kortez…_

_You were my one and only true friend…_

_I named this after you…_

_So that your spirit shall lie within this blade…_

_And we shall fight together…_

_Forever._

Jan's figure appeared at the other end of the hallway. I tightened my grip on Kortez when I saw that he fully well resembled Destroy. Were they from the same family or something? It didn't matter- they were enemies, and I had to destroy them. Readying Kortez, I aimed and fired.

BANG!

The bullet flew true to its target, plunging through a couple of ghouls right beside Jan. He turned, mouth open in surprise. I appeared from the depths of the shadows, calmly walking up towards Jan and his cronies. "Who the fuck are you, brat?" he demanded. But I didn't respond. Instead, I whipped out my two pistols and started firing at the ghouls.

BANGBANGBANGBANG! BANGBANGBANGBANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

A considerable number of ghouls fell dead to the floor. By now, the FREAK couldn't take it anymore. "Boys, kill him!" he commanded, snapping his fingers. The ghouls readied their AK-47's and fired as well. Immediately, a string of gunfire came. I leaped into the air and drew out Kortez once again. Aiming right at the top of the ghouls, I fired endlessly onto their heads. The bullets poured down upon them like a rain of holy silver, instantly destroying those pitiful maggots. I landed on the other side, the bayonet firmly in my hand. Now that was what I call raining sliver.

"You think you're gonna win with just that?" Jan said in an amused tone, and then snapped his fingers once more. On cue, another horde of ghouls appeared from nowhere and surrounded me, but I merely smirked when I heard the faint sound of flying wires.

"Well, no," I replied, smirking, "but I do have backup." With that, I leaped into the air and attached myself onto the ceiling. From the other end of the corridor, Walter worked quickly and let his wires fly. The cigar in Jan's mouth was immediately cut into half; a split second later, the ghoul beside him fell into bits and pieces.

"I missed?" came the ever-calm voice of Walter, "I guess I'm not as good compared to my younger days."

"And who the fuck are _you?" _Jan questioned.

"Walter C. Domez, butler to the Hellsing family. And I daresay you've met our young Lucifer, one of the three that make up Hellsing's Trash Disposal Unit." Jan's face seemed to pale when he heard my name. "Lucifer…?" But then, Walter cut short.

"I'm coming!" he called out as he sent out his wires once again.

"Fi-fire!" Jan commanded, snapping his fingers.

Once again, I was treated to the rare sight of Walter's unknown inhumane speed. He whizzed past the bullets that came from the AK-47 just like Big Sis, and directed his wires with great precision. In a few moments, the wires were all wound up around the ghouls. He stopped at the side of the corridor, a smirk visible on his face.

"Too slow, they're far too slow. Zombies will always be zombies. While I do congratulate you on your ingenious plan… at this rate, however, your dream army of undead still has a long way to go." Finishing, he gave a tug on his wires. Immediately, all the ghouls fell, decapitated. Jan stood rooted to the ground, forgetting that he had legs to run. I dropped to the ground, some distance away from Jan and readied my bayonet.

"Wetting yourself now, are you?" I taunted, "Have you said your prayers? Have you ever cowered in the corner of your room, shivering as you prepare yourself for an inevitable death?"

Jan grinned at that. "Why don't you join us, Lucifer? You could destroy the humans that caused such a miserable life for you so long ago!" he asked. I frowned; how did Jan know about my past? It didn't really matter anymore about my past, for I knew that I had long thrown away my humanity.

I cocked my gun "Wrong answer, Jan Valentine," I replied, pulling the trigger.

BANG!

"I have been given orders from Madame not to let any out alive, and I shall do so. You bastards actually dare to enter this house built on noble blood and human honor! I will see to it personally that you all will raze in the deepest pits of Hell!" Saying that, I readied Kortez once again and raised it. The sliver blade shone under the fluorescent lights, straight at the soon to be dead Jan. But then…

"Ugh!" I went. That FREAK had actually shot me through the heart! I stumbled back, my brain clouded with disbelief. _How…? _I wondered, as I felt a rush of wind from behind me, and then…

Darkness.

* * *

Jan grinned when he saw the fallen Lucifer. "And now you, old man…" he said, snapping his fingers once more. A third horde of ghouls came out, this time with their shields raised. Walter looked at them in surprised, but then a small smile came to his lips.

"Miss Victoria," he said quietly, "Fire at will."

"Un-understood!" replied Seras, who was at the very end of the corridor with the Harkonnen prepped and ready. Aiming well, she loaded in the shell and fired.

BANG!

With a recoil force too much for any human to handle, the huge bullet shell flew out the gun and literally sheared its way through the ghoul horde. The ghouls were ripped apart instantly, startling the arrogant Jan.

"What… what power!" the fledging muttered, shocked at the gun's true potential.

"Flip the barrel to reload!" Walter called out. "Second shot: switch to the grenade launcher! Type VT, Red type 4 grenades!"

"Okay!" Seras replied as she unloaded the now empty shell. "Roger that!" Saying, she picked up another bullet, one that had a pointed end on the front. Seeing that Seras had finished, Walter gave out a whistle, which Jan heard.

"That bastard's there…?" Jan started, but was cut short when Seras fired. BANG! The bullet sliced through the very air itself as it headed towards its target. Jan leaped away just in time, but then the ghouls were all decimated instantly when the bullet met its mark. Jan gave out a bark of insane laughter as he raced towards Walter's hiding spot.

"Found you!" he exclaimed out loud, whipping out one of his guns. Walter immediately turned, his back faced towards Jan before the FREAK shot down the door. The butler raised a gloved hand to protect his neck from any danger.

"Time to die, Alfred!" he shouted, but then was instantly knocked down to the ground by Seras, who proceeded to pin the FREAK down. "Are you alright, Walter?" she asked, over Jan's continuous cries of "Owowowowow…."

"Out of practice, but unscathed; I really can't compare to my younger days," the butler replied, just as Jan yelled out, "IT FUCKING HURTS! WHAT FUCKING MOVE IS THIS?"

"Oh, yes," Walter said with a start, "where did you learn this effective move?"

"I _was_ a Police Girl, remember?"

"Hey, you stupid bitch!" called out Jan. Both Seras and Walter turned and looked at him. "You're a vampire? I've never heard of Hellsing taking in a new crew. What's your story?"

"Then what's _your _objective here?" asked Walter in return, "I highly doubt you could get an army that large with your pitiful level of skill. Who's the one pulling the strings?" Jan looked at Walter in annoyance at that point of time. _This… goddamn geezer… _he thought to himself before saying, "If ya kiss my ass, I'll tell you… ya bloody old git!" Walter had heard enough from Jan by now. In response, the butler stepped hard on Jan's left hand, making the FREAK yell out loud in pain.

"I'll ask you again, you punk," he said coldly, "Or else your right hand comes next."

"Alright, alright… I'll tell ya," the FREAK said, grinning. "We have two jobs: one is to destroy Hellsing, the Twelve Convections and the Round Table! And the other…" he came to a dramatic pause before revealing, "is to lay waste to Alucard!"

There was something about that sentence that caught Walter's attention, though. "We? You said, 'we', correct?"

Jan gave out a howl of laughter at that point. "Hahaha… by now, my brother should already… be fighting with Alucard!"

* * *

CRASH!

The old wooden door broke down into tiny pieces. A cloud of century old dust filled the scene. When it cleared, the silhouette of Luke Valentine was visible.

"I know you're here, Alucard," he said, as he walked down the stairs. "Show yourself! I know full well you're here; no matter how well you hide, I'll still be able to find you by your obnoxious _stench_!"

When he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, he shouted out again, "Where are you, Alucard? Show yourself!" Then quite suddenly, he gasped.

On the fading throne like chair sat the Nosferatu Alucard, donning his usual blood red attire. Three wine glasses stood overturned along with a bottle of red wine on the oak table beside him.

"How well I _hide_?" he asked in an amused tone. "I'm neither hiding nor fleeing; I was actually getting rather tired of waiting."

Luke looked at him for a moment, wondering silently if he indeed _was _out of his mind, but then a small smirk crept up to his lips. "I see… then I must apologize for keeping you," he said as he took out his pistol, "You see, I have also waiting for this moment… the moment when I battle the infamous Alucard. Allow me to demonstrate…" he trailed off as he crouched down low, "my abilities!" With that, he sped of at an unbelievable speed that would actually put the fast little rodent -Sonic the Hedgehog- to shame.

Alucard grinned his infamous maniacal grin as he watched the dazzling display put up by Luke Valentine, who was bouncing off the walls like a white blur. He rushed towards the pureblood, gun readied at hand. Luke then placed the cold barrel of his gun on Alucard's forehead, exactly when the pureblood had his gun on Luke's stomach.

"You're pretty fast," the Nosferatu remarked casually.

"Well, of course I am," Luke spat back. "I'm nothing like you've ever fought before, because I'm the vampire who's going to send you to your grave. After Luke had said his share of words, both undead pull their triggers.

BANG!

Both vampires flew backwards, with Alucard lying on his chair while Luke fell down hard onto the stony floor of the basement. And then…

Silence.

* * *

_I opened my eyes. Silence surrounded me like a blanket within the musty room I had awoken in. Getting up, I brushed off the dust that was stuck onto the back of my pants. Looking around, I realized that I was in that strange corridor once again. Countless passageways surround me, making me confused. But then I heard that voice again._

_**Follow my instructions, and you will be found again, **it said. I nodded dumbly in reply, not caring if that voice could see or not._

_**Good, **it said, **now, take the passage that has a paw print beside the archway; it's just about your height, so you should see the print quite clearly.**_

_I starred hard at the doorway to my right. Indeed, there was a rather big paw print on the right side of the doorway. But what intrigued me were the long pointed ends of the print- as if the one who left the print had exceptionally long claws. Gulping hard, I bravely ventured into the doorway, only to be plunged into the great void once again. I turned back, only to discover that the doorway had disappeared. Frantic, I darted my head left and right, just as my eyes were._

_**You are one with the darkness, **the voice said; **never fear what you can control, for it will only lead you to your own demise.**_

"_Ri-right," I replied timidly, hiding my trembling hands behind my back. Suddenly, a faint glow appeared in front of me. Studying it, I saw that it was the shape of the very same paw print on the doorway. A hard lump formed in my throat. Just who was helping me…?_

_**Follow the prints and you will be able to get out, **the voice said. Nodding, I took a deep breath, and started to follow the faint trail of glowing paw prints. After for what seemed to be eternity, I saw a faint glow of light ahead of me. Excited, I started running towards it. The speck of light got bigger and bigger, until it engulfed me. I winced in discomfort due to the sudden glare, but soon my eyes adjusted to the light. I was now in a rather familiar looking room, although I could not place where. It was only when I looked ahead of me, and realized where I was with a gasp._

_It was the caged room. Murky water flooded the entire floor, but it only reached up to my ankles. The sound of splashing water filled the eerie place as I slowly approached the gate once again. The seal was still there, but now there was a tear in the middle of it._

_**Take out that forsaken seal, now! **The voice echoed in my mind, its ferocity astounding me. I stumbled back a bit surprise, slipping over the floor and landing into the freezing murky waters with a splash. "Ow…" I muttered quietly, gently rubbing my head._

_**Get up, brat, **the voice said with newfound hatred, **tear off that damn seal and release me!**_

"_But why…?" I asked as I approached the seal. "Why are you so eager to escape from your cell? Why are you even caged in the first place? Is it because you will destroy the world or something?"_

_I heard a deep low chuckle in response; similar to the laugh I heard that night when I drank Steadler's blood. **No, it is because you were about to be born, **he replied cryptically, as he opened his eyes for the first time. They were silted, and were a deep, shocking bright red in color, even brighter then any vampire's eyes._

**_If you open this door, I can grant you what you have been thirsting for during these times._**

"…_What?"_

_**I can grant you power.**_

* * *

Silence filled the entire basement. The two vampires lay, unmoving, at their spots. But they weren't dead yet. Slowly, the deep, cold chuckle of Alucard filled the room, followed by the high laughter of Luke Valentine's. The FREAK grabbed his gun and, while still lying, shot a bullet at Alucard's head. The Nosferatu's head flew backwards, but he raised his Cassull and fired it and Luke continuously.

BANG!

The elder Valentine brother swept to the right, dodging the bullet.

BANG!

Luke leaped to the other side, and then bounced off the walls backwards. Every other bullet Alucard fired didn't meet its mark. Finally, the Cassull was empty, signaling with a loud 'Ka-ching!" The pureblood gave out a whistle in admiration.

"Do you think that I'm still no different compared to the others?" the FREAK asked, amused. "I mean, really, what can you do to me? I have all your abilities; actually, I have even more powers than that. If anything, I am your _superior_!"

"What fun! I haven't had much fun like this for ages; I truly applaud your skills as an A-grade vampire," the pureblood said with his trademark grin plastered on his face as he stood up from his chair. Luke, stunned at the Nosferatu's remark, managed find the exit door, and leaned against it.

_He didn't even try to doge the bullets, _the FREAK thought; _instead, he acts as if I only threw sticks at him… is he really immortal? No, he should have been wounded badly; after all, he DID take a bullet to the head. I still have a chance for victory!_

Alucard raised his hands and the seals started glowing a brilliant red. "Situation A. Invocation of Cromwell confirmed; releasing Control Art Restriction system to level two; holding power release until target is silenced." Saying that, he formed a strange seal with his hands. The middle and index finger held together and were pointed vertically, while the thumb stretched out to the side. Placed together, they formed a small rectangle that seemed to frame up the Nosferatu's right crimson eye, which seemed to be the only visible thing now within the entire basement.

"Now I shall show you…" the pureblood said icily, "how real vampires do battle!"

* * *

"Where are you from? Who is your commanding leader?" questioned Walter, _"Who gave you your second life?"_

"Hey, old man, is your brain fucking broken or something?" Jan asked, "Didn't I say that I'm the leader of Hellsing's Massacre Team, the young Jan Valentine? We were created to get rid of you! So that's why, okay?"

"This asshole…" Seras muttered as she tightened her grip on the young Valentine.

"Enough of this nonsense," Walter said, frowning, "what can you do in your current state?" Jan let out another howl of maniacal laughter at this remark. "You really _are _a senile old fuck!"

Suddenly, the familiar moaning of ghouls was heard. Walter and Seras were taken aback by this new twist, while Jan used this opportunity to his advantage. He landed an elbow to Seras's face, making her lose her grip on the FREAK as she fell down to the floor. "Ow!" she went. But then the approaching sounds of ghouls filled the room.

"Heh," went Jan Valentine, "are you prepared to turn again your own kind? All I can say is… have fun! Gentlemen, let's get this party started!" With that, he started making his way to the meeting room. "What the-" he started, but was cut short by Jan's sudden decision to depart. "Don't even _think_ about leaving!" Walter cried out as he deployed the sliver wires. They wrapped themselves around Jan's left arm, restricting him for a moment, but then the FREAK did the unthinkable: he tore off his own arm!

"Hahahahaha!" the FREAK laughed out loud as he raced off towards the conference room. Meanwhile, Seras was retreating from the new horde of ghouls, her face pale in fright.

"God… no…" she said weakly, as she looked at the ghouls, all whom were once Hellsing soldiers, "I don't want to kill my own people…"

As she retreated slowly, one of the ghouls shot out his arm and grabbed Seras's ankle. She fell onto the floor once again, and the ghouls immediately lunged towards her.

_No…_

_I can't die now…_

_Not now…_

_No… no…_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"_Grant me power?" I asked in disbelief._

**_Yes. Don't you want it, my child?_**

_A hard lump formed in my throat as it said those words. In order in acquire power; I had already thrown away my humanity, and recently, my morals. What more did I have to throw in order to be stronger? My sanity?_

_**I know you want it; you wish to protect the ones you treasure, no?** The voice asked. I gulped inwardly as I demanded, "How would you know what I want?"_

_The voice chuckled again as it replied, **Of course I know, my child,** it said, **I know everything you've been through, ever since you were born. I know all your thoughts and feelings, I know every sin you've committed, every good deed you've done. I also know about the time when you befriended that human boy Kortez, who saved you from the place you call Hell.**_

"_Then why are you only talking to me now?" I questioned._

_**When you were born, you were nothing but a pitiful human. Humans cannot get in touch with their familiars, no matter how good or evil they are. Only the true wielders of the darkness are able to do so. **_

"_Familiar…?" I echoed._

_**Yes, my child, **the voice answered, **I am your familiar! So release that accursed seal, and join me! If you wish to save the ones you treasure, then tear off that seal, and open these accursed doors and release me! With my powers, you shall be able to fulfill your desires!**_

_My mind suddenly seemed to snap at that point. Suddenly, it was as if what it –the familiar- had said was all correct. With his level of power, I could protect Big Sis and Madame. _

_And Master…_

* * *

Luke leaned against the wall, his eyes wide in shock and pure terror as he watched the scene unfolding before him. The Nosferatu was turning into the mass of shadows, with two heads belonging to hellhounds has sprouted from Alucard's chest and left arm. Paws erupted from his back and slowly straightened themselves. The pureblood's head fell down to the floor as the hands retracted into the now completed form of the hellhound, which opened all eight eyes on each head and lunged towards the unsuspecting Luke.

The Valentine barely managed to dodge in time, the hellhound's jaws mere inches away from his arm. Meanwhile, the now detached head of Alucard grinned as it turned into a countless swarm of centipedes, which crawled all over the floor. Luke heard an eerie chuckle in the air as the hellhound gave out a loud roar and charged towards the FREAK once again. The Valentine's screams filled the air as he saw the familiar grin of Alucard's bearing upon him from within the monster's mouth…

The FREAK quickly retreated backwards, his unsteady steps slowly turning into a run. As the elder Valentine tried to flee for his life, the arm from the Nosferatu's burst out from the hellhound's mouth with the new Jackal in hand. Without the need to aim, the pureblood pulled the trigger of the Jackal for the first time.

BANG!

A single gunshot echoed through the silent halls of the basement.

* * *

_I slowly stretched out a trembling hand and with a loud 'rippppp'; the seal was torn off from the gate, and the now flimsy piece of paper now sunk into the murky waters, lost forever. With a loud crash, the gates burst open, and immediately tendrils of shadows emerged from it. I stumbled back in surprise, afraid that I had committed a terrible mistake._

_**And now…** came the voice, trailing off as the shadow tendrils shot out from the open gates and formed a web that surrounded me. I frantically looked around, searching for a way to get out of this nightmare. But there was none. "Just what are you doing to me?" I demanded towards the open gate, right before the voice spoke again. **It is time.**_

_A single tendril of shadow shot out from the inky darkness within the cage. It entered the sphere that I was trapped in, and dove straight into my heart. I immediately felt a wave of pain, so intense that I began falling into unconsciousness. As my vision began to black out, I heard the voice's final words._

_**Follow the darkness with all your heart…**_

_**And join me, my child…**_

_**Together, we shall crush all those who stand in our way.**_

* * *

Luke Valentine struggled to stay his balance, clutching the wall for support. The bloodied stump that was once his right leg now dripped slowly with blood, leaving a trail from the other torn half of the leg. The Jackal fired again, and now both of the FREAK's leg was torn asunder.

"Argh!" he cried out loud as the bottom half of his leg flew off. The legless form of Luke now bounced off the floor, his shoulder ramming hard against the concrete staircase that led back up to salvation. Barely managing to sit up despite his now battered form, Luke was still somehow frightened by the might of Alucard's power.

"Just what… what… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" he demanded, as the smoke slowly drifted from the barrel of the Jackal. The gun then disappeared, and the now rather different form of Alucard emerged. He was now dressed in a jet-black suit, secured crudely by many buttons and his hair was even messier than ever. But the most frightening thing was the huge red eye that opened in his stomach and started straight at Luke.

"Hmm? What's the matter? You're only missing two legs," taunted the Nosferatu. "Summon your Familiar, transform yourself, regenerate your legs and get up! Pick up you gun and attack me! Do _something_! The night is still so young, and the real fun's yet to start."

But Luke couldn't do anything but stay frozen to the ground.

"C'mon, hurry… hurry… hurry… hurry… hurry… HURRY!" the pureblood cried out loud.

"A monster! Oh God, a monster!" the Valentine finally managed to cry out. Alucard seemed to be taken a back by that statement for a while, but then he looked in disgust and said, "So this is totality of your 'abilities', you fiend, you useless, pitiful creature!"

"Shut up!" Luke spat back, "Your Hellsing is finished! To think that an elder vampire like you would lower yourself and serve the Royal Protestant Knights as their errand boy-"

"SLIENCE!" the pureblood roared as the familiar head of the hellhound appeared from his arm. "You're nothing but dog food." Saying that, the hellhound flew towards the screaming Luke, and his screams soon slowly drowned into the darkness…

"I didn't realize your powers were so pitiful," the Nosferatu said as the final echoes of Luke Valentine were wiped –or in this case, eaten- from the face of the earth. "I see you nothing less than _human excrement_; becoming the shit of my hellhound only seems fitting."

As the final tendril of shadows disappeared, the pureblood muttered to himself, "Looking at this, that bastard upstairs can't be so bad… they shouldn't be having such a hard time with him."

Suddenly, the seals of Alucard's gloves glowed a brilliant red once again. The vampire looked at them for a while, and then his face split into a wide grin.

"It looks like Devil Boy truly _has_ become a devil."

* * *

BAM!

The ghoul's lifeless corpse slammed hard against the wall, blood splattering all over. It was something that surprised Walter when he rushed back towards where Seras was. He let out a gasp of surprise when he saw what was happening.

"God…" he breathed.

Countless ghouls now lay dead on the floor. Some of the corpses had their heads ripped out; others had their insides and heart gouged out of their dead bodies. Blood was seen all over the once polished floor, with several organs and detached limbs –which included heads- lying here and there. The ghouls were falling one by one, and the culprit: Seras Victoria. But she wasn't the kind and gentle Seras that everyone knew.

Seras swiped off the head from the nearest ghoul, and then threw the headless body towards the others and leaped upon them, using her shoe to squash their brains apart. Then she whipped about and punched straight into another ghoul's head before turning back and impaling another ghoul through the chest with her hand. She brought both blood soaked hands towards her, a grin clearly visibly on her face.

"Miss. Seras. Victoria!" Walter exclaimed out loud. The fledging immediately gasped out loud as she returned to normal. She looked around the bloodied scene, terror clearly seen in her eyes. But one thing stood out above all others.

"Walter!" Seras cried, "Lucifer's… gone!"

* * *

Jan skidded upon a halt when he reached the conference room. It certainly had taken quite some time to get here. Bashing the door down, he whipped up the suppressed P90 with his remaining arm. Integra sat on the chair, a small smile clearly evidently on her lips.

"Damn you, bitch," Jan said as he stepped up, "you gave me a hard time."

Suddenly, the young Valentine felt a searing pain in his back. Turning back, he gasped when he saw the silhouette of Lucifer Elemental standing in the doorway, the bayonet Kortez in hand. The strange thing was, however, that both of the boy's eyes were closed.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Madame," the boy warned icily, as if the essence of death itself had manifest into his very words.

"Or else what?" Jan asked in his amused tone.

"I'll kill you!" the boy exclaimed as his eyelids shot open. They now glowed a bright, piercing red that was even brighter than the vampire's one. The gloves on his hands suddenly had a string of glowing white appearing on the gloves as they formed a circle about the size of his palm. Within the circle was another circle that had a strange three-pointed star inside it. The shape glowed for a moment, and then it subsided, and the newly created seal was now engraved upon the boy's gloves.

"Situation A," the boy quietly spoke. "Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level eight; keep power unlocked until target has been eliminated."

_Control Art Restriction…? _Integra thought in surprise. _But Lucifer is only bonded to Alucard, so how can he…?_

However, the fact was that Lucifer _was _using Control Art Restriction. A streak of shadow appeared from the boy's own and attached itself to Jan's. "What the-" the FREAK went, as he struggled to break out from the shadow bind.

"Forget it," the boy said with a slight smirk, his voice almost in contrast to Alucard's own. "No one can ever escape from the Shadow Bind, unless you have extraordinary strength and sheer willpower, something I highly doubt you would have."

"Fuck you, brat!" Jan shouted, but then suddenly a form appeared behind Lucifer. It was a wolf made out from a mass of shadows. It had spikes on the back of its head, and a tufted tail stuck out at the bottom. Seven eyes looked down upon Jan Valentine, five along its head and two at the side. Only the two eyes at the sides had the same eerie look like Lucifer's; the other five looked like normal vampire eyes. A pair of long, grizzly paws shot out from the swirling shadow mess with five long, curved claws on each paw that glinted like polished ivory under the light. The wolf hissed, a death rattle that echoed from the depths of its dark presence; a quiet, foreboding noise as its empty gaze slowly landed on the vulnerable figure of Jan Valentine.

"_You will make a fine gift for my child, Jan Valentine."_

The man whimpered slightly as Lucifer slowly approached him with the wolf trailing behind. When the boy finally stood in front of Jan, he asked the man a question, his voice as cold as the wolf behind him.

"_My Master wants to know the name of your leader," _the boy hissed, _"tell it to me now, and your death will be painless."_

Jan gave a weak grin at that remark. "You are so fucking naive, Lucifer," he said, "You know that inside my body is a tiny little chip that transmits everything to them, even the conversation we're having now. Do you think that they… after this loss… would allow me to possibly live a spill their secrets?" he asked as a tongue of flame suddenly appeared from nowhere, engulfing him. Lucifer immediately released the shadow bind and leaped backwards to clear himself from the deadly fire. The flames slowly ate up the still living Jan, who was letting out a final howl of laughter in victory.

"No doubt about it! Why don't you put more fuel on this fire, slut!" he exclaimed out happily, making a rude hand gesture towards her. Everyone on scene was rather taken aback by this final gesture, but not before hearing his final words, "Happy… Millennium…" With that, Jan Valentine was reduced into nothing but a pile of ash, ready to be swept up in the morning.

"Happy… Millennium…?" Integra muttered in confusion. Meanwhile, Lucifer –who was without the wolf now- had kept back his bayonet 'Kortez' and was turning to leave the room. "Lu-Lucifer!" the Hellsing Head called out. The boy turned towards her. "Yes, Madame?"

"Leave the ghouls be. Give them time to… depart."

"I'm afraid that can't be done, Integra." came the voice of Sir Islands as he walked up towards Integra with a gun in his hands. "This is the responsibility of the commander; you must act in accordance to your duty, Sir Integra."

"Sir Islands," interrupted Walter, "isn't this being carried a bit too-"

"No!" Sir Islands answered at once, "Merely 'trying your best' isn't enough; there must be other ways in which we protect ourselves. You are the commander, Integra, and so you must take full responsibility. It doesn't matter if they are dead… or cannot rest; everything stems forth from you!"

"Sir Islands!" exclaimed Walter, but a command from Integra cut his short. "Walter!" she ordered, "Silence."

Integra slowly walked towards the nearest ghoul, much to the shocked face of Walter and the unsettling expression on Seras. Lucifer, however, stayed neutral, his glowing red eyes looking straight at Integra's.

"I shall not beg for forgiveness…" the Iron Maiden said quietly, "for everything… was my fault." Saying that, she fired. The gunshot rang through the now strangely quiet halls of the Hellsing Manor, once that was full of life and bustle.

"Walter, research into what he said about 'Happy Millennium'; research it down to the last bit of information!" Sir Islands ordered the butler, who nodded in understanding. "Yes; that much is certain."

Lucifer spoke again, this time his voice laced with hatred and anger. "We must repay them for what they've done… with compound interest!" And then quite suddenly, the boy staggered a bit, and then fainted.

"Lucifer!" exclaimed Seras in surprise as she went up to the unconscious boy. But a wall of shadow suddenly appeared and blocked her from going near Lucifer's body. "Wha…?" she started, surprised, when Alucard's voice entered the scene.

"Leave him be, Police Girl; I will bring him back," the Nosferatu said, back in his normal attire.

"Alucard…" started Integra.

"I will discuss it later," said the pureblood as he picked up the unconscious Lucifer, "now what Devil Boy needs is rest- harnessing a great deal of power for a long period of time has taken a lot out of him, especially since this is his first."

The Iron Maiden looked at Alucard for a while and then nodded. "Fine; we'll go through this tomorrow." Alucard then gave a slight nod, and then turned and left the room.

As the Nosferatu traveled back down towards Lucifer's room, a single thought lingered within his mind. _Why did Devil Boy's familiar take control of its own Master?_

"_To gain something, you must sacrifice another of equal value; that is the law of equivalent exchange."_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! Yeah! This has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far; hope it was an enjoyable read as well for you all!**

**Next Chapter- _Heyheyhey! Who are you, man with weird hair and strange eyes? Eh? Enrico Maxwell? Head honcho of Iscariot? And he requests a meeting with Madame? What's happening? I'm confused!_**

**Chapter 21**

**Order 07: Circle Of Power**

_**Its time ta kick some Catholics!**_

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	22. Order 07: Circle Of Power

**A/N: Sorry for the long stop! I had Mid-year Exams comin', so I had ta study. But now the holidays here, so its chapters galore!**

**Disclaimer: For the twenty-first time in a row, I do not have any exclusive rights to Hellsing. Only Lucifer.**

**Chapter 21**

**Order 07: Circle Of Power**

Rain. It only seemed so fitting for this hour, as if the heavens themselves were mourning over the brave heroes who gave their lives to defend the country. The remaining thirty or so odd members left in Hellsing stood in the graveyard, excluding Alucard and Lucifer. Even Integra Hellsing looked emotional as she looked down on one of the graves.

"For our fallen comrades, who laid down their lives in protection of the queen… Salute!" Walter ordered. Everyone present obeyed without hesitation. After saluting, everyone quickly headed out of the silent graveyard and into the limousine. Everyone, except the Iron Maiden. She stood under the rain for a while more, then turned and went into the car as well.

Back at Hellsing HQ, Walter immediately went up and reported the total death tally to her.

"Out of the hundred and ten agents that Hellsing employed, only thirty survived; Mason Foxx's unit of twenty-three men, including him, were not in headquarters that fateful day. Four other men were on sick leave; in other words, only the two of us, including Fargason, are the only survivors."

"It occurred to me that Alucard, Lucifer and Seras were not included in this count," Integra remarked.

Walter nodded in response. "Yes, since all three of them… are already dead."

"I see." she replied. "What about Fargason's condition?"

"His lower jaw is broken; it should take him about three weeks to heal, but he'll be fit for duty in about two days time."

Nodding, she took a drag from her cigar before continuing. "Regarding 'that matter', how is your research coming along?" she asked.

"Well, sir… the Millennium group, correct?" he asked, shuffling through the stack of paper held in hand.

"Yes, give me what you have on it first."

"Currently, we have managed to obtain every scrap of information, with help from MI-Six and MI-Five through approval from the Round Table Conference. We've also scoured the Britain Library for relevant documents. However, there was nothing noteworthy of information. In America, Japan and France, there were seven supernatural study groups that provide info as well, in addition to a militia group. We've also asked a Star Wars fan club in Los Angeles," Walter said, as he looked through the notes.

"Star Wars?" inquired Integra, surprised.

"Hans Solo's ship, the Millennium Falcon," the butler replied simply.

"Hmph!" she went, "and you still found nothing?"

"In sincerely apologize, Sir," the butler said sincerely, "but all we have to go on is the meaning of the word itself."

The Iron Maiden raised an eyebrow at this point. "The meaning… itself?" she echoed.

"Yes. _A span of a thousand years,"_ Walter explained.

"Actually, there is one thing more," Integra said as she stood up from her seat.

"Hm…?"

"There was once a power that pursued the glory of an empire that would last a thousand years. It waged war on the world… half a century ago…" Integra said quietly. "Hitler, Germany: The third Reich."

Walter looked shocked when he heard her said that, as if she wasn't supposed to know about it in the first place. But he soon managed to regain his composure as Integra issued her order. "Leave no stone unturned. I want no information overlooked, no matter how seemly insignificant!"

"Yes, Sir," the butler replied, bowing. With that he turned to leave the room. Integra sat back down and took another drag from her cigar again. Then she turned to the wall beside her and said quite dully, "You can come out now, Alucard."

Silence hung in the room for a moment, but then the Nosferatu soon made his appearance, still in his usual red suit and hat. The only difference was that he was neither grinning nor smiling at all. Instead, he looked rather disturbed.

"Wonderful… the great count has something troubling on his mind for the first time…" the human said, amused greatly. Alucard did break into a grin at this point.

"Heh, you making a joke? Now that's a first," he said back.

Integra smiled as she put out her cigar. "Anyway, I'll get straight to the point. What's Lucifer's condition?"

"Its uncertain. Releasing his familiar so rashly… its put quite a strain on his body. Now his body is adapting to the new boost of power he's received," the vampire explained.

"What if he can't adapt?"

"If the Devil Boy can't cope… then he will die."

* * *

_Falling… falling… falling… that was what I felt right now. Air whistled past my ears. My heart seemed to start all over again. I reached out, but all I could feel was air rushing past my fingers. Then, quite suddenly, it just stopped._

_I opened my eyes, only to see myself standing in the prison underground. I saw myself hunching over the shivering form of Steadler, mouth open. Saw as I plunged my fangs through his neck. Saw as I gave out that spine-chilling laugh, as the shadows gobbled up the body of Steadler._

_**Beautiful, isn't it? **asked a familiar voice beside me. I turned, and gasped in surprise._

_Sitting beside me was that wolf, though he wasn't as big. He was about the size of a fully-grown tiger, with jet-black skin. Blood red stripes ran down the spikes growing out from the back of his head and the sides of his muscular paws. He had a white tipped tufted tail lay on the floor._

_The wolf turned and regarded me with his bright red eyes. **So, I see your mind is still awake.**_

"_Who are you?" I demanded. "What do you want with me?"_

_The wolf gave a smirk similar to Master's. **I've already said before: I'm your familiar.**_

"_I know that!" I snapped back angrily. "But just who are you?"_

_**I… do not have a name, **he replied, **but I was named Lucied, after you, young Master.**_

_Young Master? I wondered, but why would he… never mind. I sighed inwardly. Then I turned and asked him another question, "Named after me? You mean we were related or something?"_

_The wolf chuckled. **Were? We are related, **he replied, sending me a wolfish grin. **Then why did you think you were so connected with the wolves?**_

"_Right…" I muttered under my breath, and then turned back to see the entire process repeating itself. I clutched my hands together as I watched myself drinking Steadler's blood. Damnit, why did I have to do that? I swore never to drink it… but yet I still did it!_

_**Its too late to turn back down, young Master, **the wolf said, **its too late… from the moment you accepted his offer three years ago.**_

"_Yeah… but…" I started to say, but suddenly a jolt of pain shot through my body. "Ugh!" I exclaimed, kneeling onto the floor. Soon my legs gave in and I lay on the floor, trembling in pain._

_The wolf –Lucied- walked up towards me, and smirked, saying, **So it's begun. The transformation.**_

"_Trans…formation…?" I managed to splutter in between pained breaths._

**_Your body is changing… adapting… to control your newfound powers… since you've so recklessly unsealed me._**

_Damnit… then why so much pain?_

**_Its because your entire body is restarting itself. If you cannot adapt in the end… then you will be dead._**

_No… I will not die… I've gotta live…_

**_For what? You have no one important to you. You're alone… alone in this world…_**

_That's not true! I have Big Sis! And Masta'!_

_Really? Are you sure they are important to you? Are you sure that you still have a speck of humanity left within you?_

…_I may be a monster… but I still need to understand one thing…one thing I have never known…in my entire life…_

_Lucied didn't answer to that, but I could feel the pain in my body easing. I mentally thanked the wolf as I closed my eyes, trying to forget the pain… but then it came back, double the impact._

"**_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_**

Alucard watched silently as the young fledging tossed and turned in his coffin. Beads of perspiration flowed down his cheeks as his hands clutched tightly. The seal on his gloves began glowing a brilliant red.

_It's all up to you now, Devil Boy. Will you control the darkness… or will it destroy you? _He thought, smirking, as he continued to watch the young boy trashing about in his sleep.

"**_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_**

_I continued to scream as I trashed about on the cold metal floor. I could see the wolf looking at me silently, a small smirk visible on his face. I wanted to scream at him, but the pain was too unbearable to let me open my make any other sound other than screaming in pain as I writhed about helplessly on the floor._

_Damned wolf, can't you make this any easier on me?_

_**No. You are at your final stages of transformation,** he said, sounding rather amused, **I'm surprised to see that such a small child like you to be able to take the pain for so long. Then again…**_

_What, you goddamned familiar?_

_He simply smirked once again, saying, **For now; you need to complete this change. **Then I screamed again as a final blow of pain came through. And then…_

_Darkness._

_

* * *

_

Lucifer's eyes shot open, and immediately the Nosferatu could feel a new burst of power springing forth from the boy. The feeling soon cleared after a while, and the boy managed to sit up from his coffin.

"I see you've lived through that, Devil Boy-" Alucard started, but then he realized that he wasn't talking to the boy at all when he opened his eyes to reveal a pair unnatural glowing red orbs.

He was talking to the familiar.

The boy/familiar grinned at the Nosferatu, revealing a set of wolfish teeth. "_Guten Abend, Nosferatu Alucard._"

Alucard put on his trademark smirk when he heard that phrase. _So it speaks German? Interesting. _Nevertheless, he answered the familiar's greeting. "_Guten Abend. Wie ghet's, Familiar?"_

"_Fein. _And I am known as Lucied," he added in English.

"How is the Devil Boy doing, then?" the Nosferatu asked.

"_Fein. _All he needs is some rest," Lucied replied, looking at the seal. It had now evolved from a three to a five-pointed star, due to Lucifer's complete transformation. However, the wolf knew it wasn't complete. After all, he was sealed with _ten _levels of power restrictions; instead of the traditional three of five like the elder's.

"He should be up in a couple hours or so. But for now, I'll remain in his body," the familiar said. "It would do everyone well not to talk about this, at least until the brat awakens."

Alucard grinned. "Of course, familiar."

"Heh, _danke," _Lucied replied, grinning back before going back to lie in the boy's coffin once again. Alucard looked at him/it for a while, and then turned and phased through the wall.

* * *

"Aww… man… that seriously… hurt…"

I opened my eyes, only to fine myself back inside my own room. Groaning, I sat up from my coffin, wincing again as my eyes adjusted to the glaring light. I turned around, only to scream out in surprise.

"**YOU?"**

It was Lucied, sitting on the floor beside my casket, still looking straight at me with that perpetual smirk of his. "Just what are _you _doin' here?"

**_Nothing. But I would prefer being on the outside after lock up in that cage for so long._**

Damn straight that wolf was.

"Listen, Lucied," I hissed, opting to use his given name. "If you're gonna stay in the material world, I want absolutely, _absolutely, **NO CRAP AT ALL! ****Understand?**_"

The wolf simply raised an amused eyebrow and smirked at me once again. **_Of course, Young Master. That is, if I can even get to meeting the rest first._**

I sighed. Now in addition to an insane Masta', now I even have a sadistic, whacked wolfish familiar following me all around. _Just great…_

I quickly recovered from my pains and injuries within the next few days, and soon I was about to be sent out onto the battlefield once again, but this time with a crazy wolf following me around. _Just what I needed to get well, _I added sarcastically to myself.

**_Now, now, _**Lucied said to me with a very familiar smirk on his face, **_you shouldn't get all fussed up like this; after all, I am going to be with you for a very long time…_**

Just what I needed.

"Damnit, Lucied, must you counter on whatever I say or think out loud?" I half-screamed, half-shouted at him.

He smirked at me again. **_Watch you temper, young Master; otherwise you might just wake up the dead with that voice of yours._**

I swear, he sounded do sinisterly like Master when the wolf said that. Then again, he sure did resembled Master in several ways: that mocking voice, the damn smirk…

"Anyway, Lucied," I said, sighing, "Madame wants to see us. So we should just stop quarreling and just climb up those god-forsaken stairs. I've always hated those steps."

Lucied didn't say anything, but smirked once again, (Damnit, I hate that smirk!) and started trotting up the stairs. I sighed deeply once again, and then followed after him. Climbing those bloody stairs.

* * *

"So, just what are we here for, Madame?"

I finally managed to reach her room after climbing those damn steps. Sometimes I wondered why they never bothered to install a lift or something. But then that would be a bit too much, eh?

Madame took a drag from her obnoxious cigar, and then turned to me as well as Master, who was leaning against the wall, and then simply threw towards me a piece of paper. Curious, I stepped up and grabbed it from mid-air. As I glanced through, I realized that it was a letter. I tried not to notice Master breathing down my neck as I read it.

_To the most honorable Sir Integra Wingates Fairbook Hellsing, head of England's Royal Protestant Knights: The Hellsing Organization-_

_As a prelude to the glorious Autumn season, perhaps a little trip to the National Imperial War Museum is perhaps in order. If you agree, I shall meet you at the tapestry of King Henry IV at three o' clock sharp tomorrow afternoon. Hope that you will be able to join me._

_Signed,_

_Paladin Knight Of The Holy Church,_

_Vatican Special Operations Unit Division Thirteen,_

_Iscariot Section XIII,_

_Alexander Anderson_

I raised an eyebrow. "That paladin? Writing a letter to _you_? I don't really think so. More like his _superior_."

**_Perhaps it would be the leader of this 'Iscariot Section Thirteen', _**guessed Lucied. I nodded in agreement. "This letter is rather suspicious. Perhaps-"

"Enough, Lucifer," Madame said, "I know what actions to take. Therefore, you and Alucard are to follow me and Walter tomorrow afternoon to the Museum."

Master chuckled as I groaned in despair. Waking up so early tomorrow? That seriously sucked.

"Man… I gotta have an early night tonight…"

* * *

Madame didn't assign me any mission that night; after all, I still was a child technically. I spent the night under the stars, and got to bed at around three in the morning, as I needed to get out early later in the morning.

Around half-past two in the afternoon, just as I had a pleasant dream about Kortez, I received a rude awakening from Master. (Which somehow involved a sudden nightmare, Master's hellhound form, a wet floor, a banana peel (wherever he obtained it, I would never wish to know) as well as a snickering Lucied)

"So you're finally awake, Devil Boy," he said with that all-too-familiar grin on his face. I simply gave a small 'hmph' and went into the bathroom to refresh myself. After that, I grabbed the Kortez and Lucis and headed down into the main hallway to meet up with Master.

"You've never used your powers under daylight before, correct?" he murmured quietly. I nodded in response. Master had told me several times that I should never use my powers during the day, as it could have some side-effects, but then since Madame had ordered me to follow Master… I guess he had no choice but to teach me. But then Master simply disappeared in a swish of his coat.

I sweatdropped.

After about five minutes, I shook my head and sighed. _Guess Master could never cut out to be a great teacher…_

* * *

"Walter, the time?"

The butler checked his pocket watch. "Three o' clock exactly."

"Our host appears to be late," Madame noted, "Could it be… that we have fallen into another trap?"

Walter shook his head. "Impossible. Though we _are_ dealing with the Vatican… they would not dare to engage us under board daylight. After all, we do have the home field advantage, while they are hundreds of miles away from support."

I tried to shoot a glare at Master as I looked at the tapestries hanging on the walls. "So this is what a true masterpiece looks like…" I muttered to myself. I was always rather fond of art, though I was hardly adapt at it. But seesh, those ancient artists were good! But then, I soon heard footsteps approaching towards us. I quickly leaped and attached myself to the ceiling while Lucied simply disappeared just like Master.

"Wow! The Imperial War Museum! The collection is absolutely magnificent! Unrivalled in quality and comprehensiveness!"

"Indeed, I feel the same."

The first voice belonged to a man with ice-blue hair that was tied up into a ponytail with light gray streaks here and there. He wore a navy-blue vest above a long-sleeved white collared shirt and a pair of dark-blue dress pants matching his shoes. He also wore a pair of glasses over his sinsterly-famliar-looking pale emerald eyes. The man beside him donned a simple attire containing a jet-black priest's suit and shoes. His gray hair was neatly combed up, and in his right held a briefcase; the other clutched on a bouquet of lilies. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when I saw the flowers. How utterly disrespectful of them! I would have charged at them at that very moment, but cautioning words from both Master and Lucied stopped me. So I watched intently at the conversation going on in-between the two of them.

"Good afternoon," greeted the man as he approached Madame.

"Do not approach me further," she said, "What business does Iscariot have here?" Madame demanded, "How dare they send a raucous little boy to represent their land of murderers?"

"Don't you think you're going a bit too far, lady?" he asked, taking off his glasses, "I certainly don't feel very welcomed," he paused for a minute, and then introduced himself, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the commander of Iscariot Section Thirteen: Enrico Maxwell. Pleased to meet you."

"Self-introductions are unnecessary," Madame exclaimed out loud, "State your business!"

"Please… please… don't be angry," Maxwell started, "I'm not here today to start a conflict, I'm simply here to ne-"

"_How am I to believe that? _Iscariot violated **countless treaties **when it dispatched Father Anderson to Northern Ireland in an attempt to destroy Alucard. You have not only attacked my organization but also _slaughtered _an entire platoon of my best troops!" Madame burst out.

Maxwell merely remained silent as Madame continued her outburst. "Even _I _was almost killed! Don't tell me _you_ weren't aware!"

"So what?"

Madame's glare intensified on Maxwell. "What do you mean, 'so what'?"

"What makes you think that you can step over our backs and up our stairs whenever tensions ease? I don't care if its two English casualties or two million; we would never deal with heretical ilk if it wasn't a direct order from the Vatican, so…" Maxwell trailed off as he stepped forward and made direct contact with Madame, eye to eye.

"I suggest you _shut up_ and listen, you ignorant _heathen_ English _sow_!"

I punched my fists together. "That's it. Maxwell's a dead head honcho." I was about to leap down, when…

"Sow?" came Master's amused voice as he stepped out of the shadows. "As one would expect- the infantile Iscariots. Your whining can be literally heard from _miles _away. Oppressors of men, makes of the False Peace… Betrayers of the Law, slaughterers of all whom dare oppose them. The world never changes, I see; two millennia and still Rome hasn't changed in the slightest way."

Enrico looked at Master, his face surprised yet disgusted. "The Nosferatu… Alucard: Hellsing's Trash Disposal; The Ace Of Death!"

I sighed. Master sure knew how to make an entrance. "I guess it's my turn to introduce myself then," I said loudly, attracting attention from all five below. I tried not to see Master's all-too-familiar grin/smirk as I leaped down from the ceiling. I landed, back facing the Iscariot's head honcho.

"I've always wondered why Iscariot Section Thirteen commanded such respect, and now I know. You guys sure have some colorful language." I then turned towards him, eyes closed, and continued, "To reign over the kingdoms of the world; to make its peace and right its laws; to be generous to the obedient and merciless to all those who would stand against you. So that's how the Iscariots work. I'd say they are the worst bunch of bastards I have ever met."

I could see one of his eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "Just who are you?" he demanded.

"Lucifer," I replied, revealing my crimson eyes, "Lucifer Elemental."

Maxwell shrank back in fear when he realized that I was vampire. _Jesus, _I heard him thought, _they could even dare to turn such a young boy!_

Outside, though, he didn't say anything of that sort, but instead opted to greet Alucard. "This is the first time I'm seeing you in person," he said, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Alucard."

I had to suppress a snort with great difficulty. Mister? That word brought back memories. I used to call Master that long ago, before I was turned.

"Good Afternoon to you as well, Maxwell. _Requiescat in Pace. _How _dare_ you… call my Master a swine! Don't think you will be leaving England alive…" he trailed off, directing the Jackal's barrel at him. "For I shall kill you, bastard!"

"Oh, I'm paralyzed in fright," Enrico said mockingly. "Then I'm afraid we can't be talking business anymore."

"What the h-" I started to say, but Maxwell cut me short.

"For the last time: if these weren't direly important matters, we wouldn't even be here. But if you wish… we shall say good bye!" Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and exclaimed out, "At attention!" All four of us looked in surprise and horror as Enrico yelled out an all too familiar name: "AAAANNNDERSONNN!"

We all darted our heads back, to the corridor's end. Indeed, there stood the Judas Priest, face split into a deadly grin. I bit my lips together and tried to hide my shakings fists. Lucied looked intently at Anderson beside me and then softly said two words. **_He's inhuman._**

"I know that, Lucied… I know…" I whispered fearfully, as the paladin started to walk towards us.

"_Thou shalt break with a rod of iron; thou shalt dash them in pieces like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore, O ye kings; be instructed, ye judges of the earth," _he started saying. Enrico suddenly seemed to snap when he heard Anderson said that.

"_Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling; kiss the Son lest he be angry and ye perish from the man when his wrath is kindled by a little. Rise, O Lord, and let no man prevail; let the heathen be judged in thy sight."_

"No! Anderson! Stop it!" Maxwell exclaimed. I turned and looked at him in surprise. Why did Enrico what to do that?

"I shall purify all with a single blow," proclaimed the priest, "My enemies stand before my eyes. Who shall mourn for Division Thirteen? Who shall mourn for the Vatican?"

"You presence is enough, Anderson; stop it!" exclaimed out Maxwell. Then he turned to Madame and said, "Please go. We shall continue another time, perhaps… Anderson loses control at the sight of you." But then I heard a familiar chuckle beside me. Madame, Maxwell and I turned out heads and gasped in surprise.

It was Master. He had whipped out both his Cassull and Jackal and was looking at Anderson with that mad gleam in his eye. _Looks like he intends to dish it out here, _I thought. Lucied nodded beside me in agreement. I looked down at the five starred seal on my gloves.

"Its now or never…" I muttered to myself. Then I closed my eyes as I softly said the next words, "Release Control Art Restriction to Level Six." I then felt a rush of power within myself as Lucied's own melded with mine. I could feel the dark side trying to wrestle control with me, but I managed to push it back with some difficulty as I watched both rivals readying their weapons. Before they could clash, though, I quickly stopped them in their tracks using the Shadow Bind. Both of them turned to look at me with surprised look on their faces.

"Please…" I said, panting heavily as I struggled to maintain the bind, "…don't fight…now…please…Master…as well as Anderson…not…now…" and then I had to release the bind so as to stay conscious and dropped to the floor, panting heavily.

Both men looked at each other. "Alucard?" I heard the priest say, "perhaps we should part."

"You're right. The magic's gone." Saying that, Master carried me up and turned to Madame. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Huh?" Madame said, stunned by the sudden decision.

"Then what of the Catholics?" Walter added.

I looked at the butler weakly. "Walter… as long as that priest isn't here… I'm sure you can take care of it. Besides, waking up in the middle of the day is rather tiring." _Maybe that's why I'm like this now… _I added mentally to myself.

_You can be reckless at times, Devil Boy, _I heard Master say in my head. I managed to look up and sent him a weak grin. _I know. That's why I'm Lucifer Elemental, and not anyone else._

After that, I sank into the familiar darkness once again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I'm finally done with this chapter! I know that the outcome is unexpected, but then I can't reveal Millennium just yet, and the anime was just… wrong; hope you guys can forgive me for this!**

**Next Chapter: The undead conflict has begun spreading around the world. USA, France, Hong Kong… everywhere. Now, as I remember that fateful night, a new threat begins to emerge…**

**Chapter 22**

**Order 08: Kill House**

**_The conflict begins…_**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


	23. Order 08: Kill House

**Disclaimer: Once again, I have no legal rights to anyone or anything that comes from Hellsing. Just the red-haired Lucifer, his crazed wolfish familiar named Lucied and the boy called Kortez.**

**Chapter 22**

**Order 08: Kill House**

Hong Kong. Known as the 'city of gangsters' to many, this Asian city was home to secret gangs and societies too numerous to count. It was only famous for its attractions such as Ocean Park or more commonly, its shopping districts. But of course, that what not we're here for.

Two smart rasps came from the oaken door. It opened, revealing a man with a sharp, tanned face with dirt brown face. A gray-brown turban covered his black hair.

"_Wei?" _he asked in fluent Hokkien, "_Zhe me ye?" (**A/N: What he's sayin' is actually "Hello? Who are you?")**_

Without a response, a small group of Hong Kong soldiers barged into the warehouse, guns primed and ready. One of them pointed the weapon at the man, who was clearly shocked. He raised his arms in surrender, while the rest of the group went into the building. The man babbled something in inaudible Hokkien dialect as he watched the group raiding in.

The army moved in, opening one of the back doors. Two surgeons gasped in surprise at the sight of troops storming the place. One of the soldiers picked up a chip-like thing lying on an instrument platter and picked it up, despite the loud protests of the man outside. He opened his communications and reported in accented Chinese. _"Wo men zhao dao le mu biao, over!" (**A/N: Translation is "We have found the target, over!")**_

The man ran into the room, still protesting loudly in Hokkien as he tried to pry the chip away from the soldier about how his life would end if he was jailed. But then quite suddenly, the man fell and dropped dead, a hole seen at the back of his head. The troops immediately looked towards the direction where the shot had been fired and fired at once. The attacker continued to shoot despite the numerous retaliations, making sure it had killed both surgeons before taking out the troops. All of them were soon dead, except one. The leader took out a hand grenade with trembling hands and pull out the pin. With the last of his strength, he threw the bomb towards the direction of the attacker.

A loud explosion rocked the whole country that night as deadly flames appeared and devoured the building…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

BANGBANGBANGBANG!

Four holes immediately appeared on the marionette's head. I looked at the man who had taken the shot and frowned in disgust. An Asian. Perfect. The Asian in question lowered his gun and ran on ahead, his partner tagging along behind him. Sighing, I turned towards Madame and asked what could be the hundredth time, "Is this absolutely necessary, Madame?"

She didn't answer, but I could see the light of confirmation in her blue eyes. Sighing again, I looked back below, where the various recruits ran within the makeshift maze. I was in Hellsing's training center; the place where aspiring hunters were tested and trained daily. Well, I wasn't really in the place; I was more of above, along with Madame and Ferguson, who had a bandaged head to go along with his fractured arm.

Madame watched silently as she looked at one of the recruits; an European, who didn't really seem too bad. He whipped towards the door and fired relentlessly at the marionette in front of him.

"There are seventy-four candidates are for membership," informed my ex-commander, "Times been what they are, we've extended out memberships to foreigners with good references as well as the usual D-eleven batch."

"I trust you," said Madame simply. Without another word, she turned and left the area, with me trailing behind her like a shadow as Ferguson blowed the signal to stop.

Outside, Walter reported to Madame as she entered the car. "We've had a report from an emissary in Hong Kong; they've found a factory which have been producing some quantities of the FREAK chip. The police there executed a compulsory investigation into the matter, but the factory was destroyed, including any possible evidence."

"Once again, our hand in blocked," remarked Madame cryptically. I groaned inwardly; hearing cryptics from Lucied had been bad enough, but now even Madame was joining in.

Walter cast a glance towards the training area. "Allowing heathens and racists to join our honorable organization; such a thing is without president to the family, but I do understand we have no choice."

"Even drawing from the SAS won't acquire many skilled soldiers worthy of out trust; however, at the present time a sheer force is more important that trust," Madame said as a response.

"Yes, Sir Integra," replied Walter as he bowed respectfully.

"I hope at the very least these group of humans will be strong enough to avoid becoming ghouls," she added.

"I will see to it personally."

Madame than climbed into the car and it sped off. I, on the other hand, decided to go and check how Big Sis was doing.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Right then; Group seven, let's move on to you lot."

I was in the corner of the briefing room, lying against the wall as Big Sis explained towards the group of mercenaries standing before her. "As you've probably heard in the briefing, when you encounter threating targets make sure you shoot only for the head. Hits to other parts of the targets won't be counted. If you shoot a non-threat target you will fail immediately and the test will end; the arrows will also help guide you through the course." Saying that, she glazed around and asked, "Questions, anyone?"

"Hey, girl," started one of the men. Big Sis turned and faced him. "What is it?" she asked with a sigh.

"We heard some crap about there being a real vampire in this unit," he said. A few men at the back chuckled along with him. Big Sis frowned a little. "Have you…?" she asked. They didn't answer, but continued to chuckle. It was then she decided to take a few measures. She walked up to the man who had asked the question and remarked, "Oh; there's something wrong with your MP-Five."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked down at the barrel of the gun. Big Sis grabbed it, and bent it as if it was made of paper.

"Oh no; the barrel's bent," she replied in an oddly cherry voice. The man looked in disbelief as he looked at the bent barrel. Big Sis took a step back, smiling as she added, "You'd better go and have it replaced quickly or else you'll miss your chance at the test." With that, she turned and left the room. I smiled. _She sure has a sense of humor…_

I had left the area quite soon afterwards, due to boredom and a sudden whim to visit Helena. I hadn't visited her in quite a while, after all. I leaped past the rooftops of London once again, and reached her house within a few minutes. Before I knocked on the door, however, Lucied told me something distressing. **_I smell a human; he's approaching!_**

_What? _I replied, stunned. Quickly, I hid in between several barrels at the side. Then I saw the human. He had slightly curled dark gray hair and a square-ish looking face. His jaw was a prominent feature, with a pair of misty brown eyes. He donned a dark blue coat over his stale gray shirt and light gray dress pants.

_Who is he? _I wondered towards Lucied.

**_Harry Anders. He's an agent for MI5, _**Lucied responded.

_Oh, I s- how in the world do you know that? _I demanded in response. Lucied snorted in amusement as he replied, **_I just do._**

_Never mind… _I resigned as I watched the agent raised a fist and knocked onto the door. No response came. He tried again, and still nothing happened. _Is she still asleep? _I heard him wonder out aloud.

_Lucied, tell me: is he a friend or foe?_

**_Hmph. I'm not too sure myself, but I'm along the lines of ally._**

_Well, that's good enough for me… _I thought as I got up and walked towards him. "Hey, what cha' doin' here, Mister?" I asked. The man immediately turned towards me in surprise.

"I'm looking for a certain Miss Helena," he answered, his tone sounded kinda good to me. "Do you know her, by any chance?" I scratched my head. "Well…" I replied, "I was about to visit her, but I guess she's away, judging when she didn't responded to your knockin'…"

"Ah, I see," he replied, turning back towards the lift. He entered the machine and was about to close the door when he said, "Well, if you see her, tell her that I'll return in the evening."

"Alrighty," I replied, nodding. The agent smiled and then went down the lift. I sighed. At least I managed to drive him back for a while. Walking up to the door, I knocked and informed, "Its Lucifer, Helena-san; open up, please." She did, and I entered. The room _still _looked the same as ever. Seesh, I swear she never moves or something. Helena sat in her usual chair, pale yellow orbs glancing towards me. "Welcome," she greeted me with a smile.

"Evenin', Helena-san," I greeted back as I sat onto the floor. "So, how are you doin'?"

"I'm fine," she replied," What about you? There have been many things happening recently, yes?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a grim smile. "The Hellsing manor got attack by these two blokes called the Valentine Brothers. They were called… Luke and Jan, I think."

"Valentine? They were two humans from the bottom chain of society," remarked the girl. I looked up in surprise; I did remember Jan complaining about the so-called 'poverty'… "Maybe that's why they wanted to attack the manor; must be tough bein' poor and all."

Just then, Lucied appeared into the material plane, his gaze onto Helena's. **_Good Evening to you, Madam, _**he greeted her respectfully. The girl smiled at him. "Good Evening to you as well, familiar. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

**_I am addressed as 'Lucied'._**

"Well then, it's a pleasure to have met you, Lucied."

I raised an eyebrow. "Madam? Since when have you become so darn polite, Lucied?"

The wolf snorted in response. **_Polite? I treat the ancient ones with great respect. You, on the other hand, are nothing but an annoying brat._**

"Oh whoopee…" I muttered sarcastically under my breath.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

After conversing with Helena a bit, I decided it was time to leave. I got up, thanked her for her kind hospitality, and left; after all, tonight was _that _night; the night when the village was attacked. I headed far off London, towards the spot where the remains of the charred village stood…

Slivery light from the crescent moon shone down upon what remained of the village. I stood there, looking at the jagged, burnt supports of the house I had stayed in. The detestable –yet now aromatic- smell of death and decay hung in the air as my mind reflected back onto the happier times I had here…

"_So, what shall we play today?" I asked. The man's kids had just finished their daily chores with more than an hour left to spare. I did promise to play with them as well…_

"_Hide and Seek!" exclaimed the oldest. I shook my head. "Nah, your pop wouldn't allow it; how about Police and Thief?"_

"_Its cheesy!" the youngest half-screamed in response. "Simon Says!"_

"_No way, little bro," the middle one replied, "you make us do the most ridiculous poses."_

"_Like what?" he questioned._

"_Like when you asked us to stand on our hands while picking our nose and wriggling our fingers and toes?" I had to hold back my laughter at that; it was I who suggested that, even though they didn't know._

"_Then what about T-A-G?" I asked, grinning._

_The three young boys immediately leaped into the air as they chorused in unison, "TAG!"_

_I grinned again at that notion. "Tag? Well, sounds like fun, so then…" I tapped the youngest one. "Tag! You're it!" Saying that, the rest of us immediately scattered to different directions._

"_Hey! That's not fair!" he shouted, but all of us were already running as we laughed out merrily…_

Suddenly, I felt a sudden, inexplicable shift in power. I whipped my head towards the source. There from the shadows, entered a man… if you could call him that. He was dressed in a white business suit like Kill and Luke, but was covered with a pale yellow coat and had a golden-collar like thing on his neck. His skin was like worn-out sliver, and he was bald, or so I could figure.

"You must be Lucifer…" he said. The tone of his voice sounded a bit foreign, or kinda African for my tastes. I frowned and demanded, "Who are you, bastard?" He didn't respond, but stepped into the light, where I could see his face.

His face was… strange, to say the least. He had a strange red oval on the center of his forehead with a weird-looking yellow stud right smack in the middle. There were also two more yellow studs on the sides of his forehead and one on his chin. Both the tips of his ears and nose were pointed, like an elf's. Albeit a horrible looking one. But the most discomforting feature was his eyes. One was a jade green in color, but the other was bloodshot, and a huge black pupil started right back at me. I could feel darkness radiating from him. _This guy is trouble…_

"I am known as… Incognito," he replied.

I arched an eyebrow. "That's means you're nobody then?" I asked. The man –otherwise called as Incognito- did not reply. I gave a twisted grin. "Well, I guess I could live with that; Master lives with anagrammatic name as well." Saying that, I whipped out my bayonet. "I suppose you're here to dispose of me, no? I can't allow you to do that, sadly."

Incognito merely smiled as he said, "Another day, child –I'm under orders not to destroy you. After all, you are the fruit of my master's labor."

I only stared in confusion as the demon disappeared with the shadows. _What did he mean by that…?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Integra Hellsing trudged herself up the stairs, tired after the day's work. Her mind buzzed with countless thoughts as she walked towards her office, mentally reminding to get a cigar once she sat down. When she opened the door, however, a surprise awaited her…

The Iron Maiden starred in shock when she saw the room before her. It wasn't her office at all; it was the training area –or a room, to be specific. The Hellsing head looked in both shock and confusion at the sudden change in area. "What…?"

Suddenly, the woman found herself strapped to a wooden post, her hands tied and her mouth gagged. As she looked on to the skies above, columns of thick gray smoke began to rise from nowhere. Integra struggled with the bonds that held her, but found herself securely tied. She couldn't wriggle out of this one.

The door in front of her then exploded with a huge bang. As the Hellsing closed her eyes and coughed out the smoke, an image of a tall white figure wearing a trench coat entered her mind. She could see the purple-tinted sunglasses that covered his eyes. Her eyes immediately shot open as her brain put two and two together. Just then, a group of mercenaries entered the room, the barrel of their guns all locked onto her, their faces all plastered with sinister grins. Integra's eyes were wide with shock as the men prepared to fire.

A sudden chill then went down the woman's spine as the seal of Alucard's gloves appeared onto the skies above. The sky immediately turned the color of blood red as the four walls surrounded her fell, hitting the ones behind then like a stack of dominos. They flew up onto nothingness as the Nosferatu's ever-familiar voice rumbled through the very air. **_"Releasing Control Art Restriction System to Level Two."_**

The gag was finally released from Integra's mouth, along with the binds. The Hellsing floated in the air as she screamed the pureblood's name aloud, "ALUCARD!"

The Iron Maiden landed onto the grassy field on all fours, her gaze locked to the twilight sky, where the pentagram still shone brightly. "Alucard," she repeated, anger still heard within her voice. The seal shone once more, and then slowly faded away.

"Unlocking the power," said a voice behind her. Integra whipped her head towards the red-clad Nosferatu behind her. "What the hell is going on? Have you gone mad?" she demanded towards her servant.

"Haven't you ever wondered, Master… how it feels to be hunted?" was all that Alucard asked. Integra had no answer to that question, but only looked on as her servant slowly chuckled, slowly rising to an insane cackle.

"What's so damn funny? Explain yourself! _What are you laughing at!_" she snapped.

"All the time I've served you I've only been pitted against pretenders and frauds, but this time it's different!" he exclaimed out loud as he looked towards the Hellsing. Integra gasped softly; she could see the insane gleam in his crimson eye, that thirst for fun rushing out from him.

"A real enemy… a strong enemy has finally come to our tiny little island."

"The true undead…" the woman realized. An ominous breeze flew by, making her long, blonde hair fly into the air.

"Perfect," remarked the vampire with a insane grin, "a battle unlike any other before; two genuine monsters!" With a flash, his hat and glasses disappeared, leaving Alucard with a twisted smile of glee as shadows spewed out from him. "Let him come!" he roared out happily.

Integra could only watch on the Nosferatu's sheer joy as a distant figure in yellow and white with purple-tinted sunglasses looked from a distance, a single black pupil widening in excitement from his bloodshot eyes…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Another chapter done! Sorry I was absent for so long; I got grounded pretty badly due to school grades. I won't be updating this again until the middle or late October most likely, so please forgive me. I apologize for any inconvenience caused.**

**Next Chapter: Integra has a sister? Laura Hellsing, a sister of distant relative. But something doesn't seem right; nothing ever does… oh no! MADAME!**

**Chapter 23 **

**Order 09: Red Rose Vertigo**

**_Madame's in danger!_**

**Love ya all!**

**ProtoKnightblazer**


End file.
